<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miscellaneous Ideas/One Shots by RavenRunning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850600">Miscellaneous Ideas/One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenRunning/pseuds/RavenRunning'>RavenRunning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Ideas, Multi, Random &amp; Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenRunning/pseuds/RavenRunning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the strange ideas that pop into my head and won't leave until I write them down ;P</p><p>This will be a collection of (mostly) unrelated story ideas. The chapters won't be related unless specifically stated otherwise. I will put a blurb at the beginning of each chapter explaining where each idea came from, what it's about, etc.</p><p>If you would like me to write more on any of these ideas, leave a comment or something and I'll think about it ;P Actually I'm already toying with a couple of these so keep your eyes peeled (if there's a preference for one of these one shots I may work on that one a little harder :P )</p><p>Currently contains:<br/>1. Buggy x Reader x Beckman idea (now Chp. 12 of Black Heart)<br/>2. Galley-La x OC idea<br/>3. One Piece x OC idea (now Chp. 2 of Black Heart)<br/>4. Kaido x Reader Part 1<br/>5. Kaido x Reader Part 2<br/>6. Katakuri x Reader OS<br/>7. Mihawk x Reader Part 1<br/>8. Mihawk x Reader Part 2<br/>9. Kid x Reader x Killer idea<br/>10. Idea inspired by a song<br/>11. Reader character idea</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benn Beckman/Reader, Buggy (One Piece)/Reader, Charlotte Katakuri/Reader, Dracule Mihawk/Reader, Eustass Kid/Killer/Reader, Eustass Kid/Reader, Kaido (One Piece)/Reader, Killer (One Piece)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Black Heart Chp. 12 [Buggy?xReaderxBeckman?]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964172">As a Charlotte Child</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiZodiac/pseuds/SiZodiac">SiZodiac</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please read!!!</p><p>So this is a modified part of a story idea I've had for a while now. It's only semi-formed and I still don't have any ending in mind. That's why I'm posting it here as a one shot.</p><p>Some context! This takes place canonically while the Straw Hats are up in Skypiea and Buggy is sailing around near Jaya. Reader is an information broker who is very well known and sought out, though she isn't as great as all the rumors about her say she is.</p><p>This one shot plonks you down right in the middle of my plot idea so keep that in mind if things aren't making sense..</p><p> </p><p>... I think that's everything.... hopefully someone on here will enjoy this weird brain child of mine :P</p><p>(P.s. the 3rd chapter in this book is a follow up/prequel to this one shot but with one of my OCs instead of reader-chan)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fluffy white clouds scudded across the azure sky. Gulls and skuas called out as they flew overhead, searching the water for a shoal of fish that had strayed too close to the surface. The sun shone happily down on the Grand Line. It was a beautiful day.</p><p>You hated it.</p><p>You lay on your bed, pulling the pillow over your head to block out the intrusive rays shining through the porthole above. You really shouldn't have left the last island so quickly. Sure, it had had to be a sudden departure given the situation, but you hadn't even had time to restock your supplies.</p><p>Your stomach let out loud growl and you curled in on yourself to lessen the hunger pains.</p><p>At least you could gain some satisfaction knowing that the black market slave trade was surely being busted open on that last island. You'd managed to complete your mission and alert the marines to the scheduling of the next hand-over. Sure someone had spilled the beans and let every slaver in the area know that it was your fault they couldn't use Kilps Island as a drop anymore and they had come after you with their swords sharp and guns cocked. But at least you'd gotten paid.</p><p>You squinted your eyes open and smiled at the sack of belis on the small kitchen counter.</p><p>"Ahoy!"</p><p>You stiffened and lifted your head. The low rustle of the relatively calm waves were all that broke the silence. You must have been dreaming. When the call didn't repeat itself you dropped your head back down and resumed your fuming.</p><p>What good was the money if you hadn't used it to buy crucial food and supplies?! Who knows how long it would be until the next island. You'd have to hope the fish were plentiful in this area. You'd been doing that a lot lately...</p><p><em>No, don't think about it now. Just go to sleep!</em> You squinted your eyes closed so hard that you saw spots swimming behind your eyelids.</p><p>"Ahoooooy!"</p><p>Your glare almost burned a hole through the door. There was no mistaking it this time. Why the hell was there someone shouting at you in the middle of the sea?!</p><p>"Hello? Anybody there?"</p><p>It didn't sound like they were going away. With a loud groan, you got up and threw open the door, making sure to stomp extra loudly as you emerged on deck.</p><p>"<em>WHAT?!</em>" you shouted at the bright blue sky.</p><p>"Gyahahahahahahaha! I knew I recognized this unflashy excuse for a boat!"</p><p>You blinked at the large, extremely colourful, ship floating just off your starboard bow. A figure stood proudly at the rail, covering you with his larger-than-life shadow. You fought the smile that wanted to emerge as you took in the orange hat and cloak, the blue hair... and that round, red nose.</p><p>"Sensei!" you waved up at the leering pirate clown.</p><p>The smug grin on Buggy's face immediately turned to a frown.</p><p>"Oi!" he snapped, detaching one of his white-gloved hands and sending it to bop you on the head, "What did I say about calling me that?"</p><p>You rolled your eyes and batted his fingers away.</p><p>"And what did <em>I</em> say about keeping my word?" you smirked, "Have you found Straw Hat yet?"</p><p>Buggy's eyes widened in shock before his frown returned to a comical degree and the hand floating around your face clenched into a fist.</p><p>"No!" he exclaimed in a flash of anger, "He disappeared!"</p><p>"Oh?" you cocked an eyebrow, "He wasn't on Jaya?"</p><p>The clown shook his head so vigorously that his orange hat popped off, revealing the braided pigtails he posed as tassels.</p><p>"Your flashy information was shit!" he snapped, poking your cheek with his still disembodied hand, "I want my money back!"</p><p>Your eyes narrowed and your lips twisted into a snarl.</p><p>"Watch your mouth!" you growled, snatching his hand from the air and throwing it back at him, "I told you exactly where he'd be! It's your own fault that you couldn't find him!"</p><p>Buggy flinched and cowered under your burning glare. His hand flew back at his face, stopping just short of hitting him in the nose before he remembered he could control it and returned it to his forearm.</p><p>"And I gave you that information free of charge," you grumbled, crossing your arms, "I don't owe you anything."</p><p>Buggy picked up his hat and settled it back onto his head.</p><p>"Oh, that's right," he said, his mood suddenly lifting.</p><p>You slapped a hand to your forehead and sighed.</p><p>"Where exactly did you look for Straw Hat?" you asked.</p><p>"Pffaa!" Buggy scoffed, smirking down at you, "That bastard can wait. Come aboard, Y/n! We were having a flashy party before you interrupted us."</p><p>"Actually, <em>you </em>interrupted the party," a woman suddenly appeared beside the clown, "You just ran off when you saw this little dinghy."</p><p>You blinked at the black haired beauty.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing here, Alvida?" Buggy snapped.</p><p>"I was curious to see who you're so familiar with," the woman looked to you with interest, "Who's she?"</p><p>Buggy struck a flamboyant pose and thrust his arms towards your boat.</p><p>"Hey! Show some respect! This is Black Heart Y/n! The flashy spy who can find out anything! Those who inconvenience her are always found with a bullet in their head and their hearts flashily carved out!"</p><p>You groaned.</p><p>"Shut up, Buggy-sensei," you muttered, "You know none of that is true."</p><p>"Sensei?" the woman named Alvida turned her curious stare to the clown.</p><p>"Uuuuh," Buggy's cheeks flushed a bright red and he quickly turned away, "Hey guys! Y/n has come to party!"</p><p>Before you could retort, he was gone.</p><p>"Well... I guess I have..." you sighed as another figure approached the rail.</p><p>You threw a tow rope over to the familiar man and waited until he pulled it taught before you hopped up and tightrope-walked across.</p><p>"I see you remember what I taught you," the dark haired man smiled a greeting over his striped scarf, "How've you been, Y/n?"</p><p>"Well enough under the circumstances, Cabaji," you leapt onto the deck.</p><p>"That's good to hear," the acrobat said as he secured your boat to the Big Top.</p><p>"So what's this about not finding Straw Hat?" you asked, standing up and looking out over the ship.</p><p>Buggy's crew were scattered all over the large deck, sitting among piles of food and empty dishes. A large blue couch was set up along the opposite rail and Alvida now occupied it, along with a few clearly smitten men. A large lion and his 'tamer' were nearby, fighting over a large leg of meat; you decided not to interrupt their meal just yet.</p><p>"We did search for him on Jaya," Cabaji said, leading the way down to a throne that sat near the figurehead, "But he'd already been and gone. He left quite the mess behind too. After that we couldn't pick up his trail. It's like he vanished into thin air."</p><p>You paused, a thoughtful expression coming over your face.</p><p>"Into thin air...?" you mused, staring up at the sky, "Around Jaya...?"</p><p>Cabaji eyed you curiously as the pair of you skirted the deck and approached the figure head.</p><p>"Something on your mind?" he asked as he reached the throne.</p><p>You blinked and shook your head.</p><p>"Nothing," you said, taking in the side of the sculpted elephant head that stretched out over the sea.</p><p>"We've made some flashy improvements since you were here last," Buggy came up from the main deck and settled himself on the throne.</p><p>"I would hope so," you smirked, "That was almost ten years ago."</p><p>"Eh?!" Buggy exclaimed, "That long?!"</p><p>You nodded and swept your gaze around the ship. Now that you took a good look, there were a lot of changes to the Big Top. An entirely new observation deck had been constructed overlooking the bow and there were definitely more masts than you remembered. The stripes of a circus tent were everywhere and there were a lot of acrobats' equipment hung up among the rigging and sails. The whole thing gave off the impression that you were back stage at a circus.</p><p>"I like it," you stated.</p><p>Buggy visibly swelled with pride and Cabaji's smirk grew.</p><p>"The trunk is a cannon now," the Chief of Staff motioned back to the figurehead, "And we've got two more down there as our main frontal assault weapons. With those and how large our crew has grown, we're a pretty intimidating force."</p><p>You nodded and walked over to perch on the arm of Buggy's throne.</p><p>"You've done wonderfully for yourselves," you said as the clown scooted his arm out of your way, "I see the pirate business has been good." Then you turned your gaze to Buggy and scrutinized his face. "What's with the green?" you motioned to his eyes and lips.</p><p>Buggy blinked at you before his grin widened.</p><p>"I decided it was time for a change! What do you think? Flashy isn't it?" he struck a strongman pose that did absolutely nothing to show off his new makeup.</p><p>"It's totally ridiculous," you scoffed, "You should at least pick a colour that looks good on you. Like blue or... maybe yellow."</p><p>Buggy's eyes bulged and his cheeks flushed a deep red.</p><p>"Hey! Don't come onto my ship and then flashily insult me!" he snapped, "I won't stand for it!"</p><p>You cocked an eyebrow and leaned back against the throne.</p><p>"I was just being honest, Sensei," you smirked, "I prefer you without all that green."</p><p>The clown spluttered for a few seconds before he settled into a brooding silence. You frowned and leaned in but he averted his gaze.</p><p>"Sensei?" you asked, "Did that bother you? Sorry."</p><p>He stiffened, his eyes flicking back to you, revealing his surprise.</p><p>"It didn't bother me," he muttered, his frown returning.</p><p>You sat back, still a little confused at his sudden downturn in mood. But you were distracted when a large feline came bounding over the deck.</p><p>"Richie!" you exclaimed as a huge head was thrust into your lap, "You've grown so much!"</p><p>You ran a hand through his purple mane and smiled when the lion began to purr.</p><p>"Well you last saw him as a kitten," a man with white haired styled just like his pet lion's mane strode up, "I'm surprised he remembers who you are."</p><p>The lion gave a snort and nuzzled his head further into your lap.</p><p>"Of course he'd remember me," you cooed, scratching behind his ears, "I was the only one who let him sleep in my coat, all cozy and warm. You said he should sleep out in the rain, Mohji. So cruel!"</p><p>Richie growled his agreement and slapped his 'tamer' with his tail.</p><p>"No, he just likes women," Mohji spat out a few hairs and gave the beast a retaliatory smack, "He's like this with Alvida too."</p><p>You lifted an eyebrow and looked over to the couch.</p><p>"I was curious about her," you hummed, glancing to Buggy out of the corner of your eye, "Who is she?"</p><p>The clown followed your gaze and shrugged.</p><p>"Iron Mace Alvida. She joined up just before we entered the Grand Line," he said.</p><p>"She kept the crew together when Straw Hat sent Captain Buggy flying and we lost him for a while," Cabaji put in, "And technically this is the Buggy and Alvida Alliance. She and Buggy are co-captains."</p><p>"She ate the Slip-Slip Fruit," Mohji spoke up eagerly, "Anything that touches her skin just slides off."</p><p>You let out an interested hum and looked over the three men and one lion gathered around you. All had their attention fixed on you and had that calm, warm air of those welcoming in an old friend. Your features softened and you let out a low breath through your gently smiling lips, but then you shook your head and pushed off the throne. You quickly averted your eyes from the three now shocked faces staring back at you.</p><p>"Well I think I'll introduce myself," you sent a quick glare at Buggy, "<em>Properly</em>."</p><p>The clown gave a grumpy huff and crossed his arms.</p><p>"Whatever," he grunted, "But I'm not letting you derail my flashy party. Guys! Let's drink!"</p><p>A cheer rippled through the crew and mugs were raised and clacked together. You made your way across the deck to hover over the couch. Your shadow fell over Alvida and her crowd of eager suitors. The men looked up and were greeted with your best icy glare. A shiver ran through them and, without a word, they got up and dispersed throughout the ship.</p><p>Alvida watched them go with a confused frown, then she tilted her head back to see what the cause of the interruption was. You shifted your glare into a friendly smile.</p><p>"I hear you actually got Buggy-sensei to be a <em>co</em>-captain," you stepped around the couch and sat down, "That man's pride is second to none. I already like you."</p><p>A one sided smirk tugged at Alvida's lips.</p><p>"And you are the only person I've met that that idiot clown holds in such high regards," she tipped the brim of her light pink cowboy hat, "I am definitely curious about you."</p><p>You smirked and held out your hand.</p><p>"Y/n," you introduced yourself, "Ignore everything Buggy-sensei said. He's just repeating false rumours."</p><p>"Alvida," the woman returned the handshake, "And I have a feeling he believed what he said."</p><p>You let out a sigh as you leaned back into the couch.</p><p>"Well, he <em>is</em> an idiot," you said.</p><p>There was a pause and then you both let out soft chuckles.</p><p>"So how do you know Buggy?" Alvida reached around the couch and pulled up two bottles of sake, offering one to you, "The level of familiarity between you two, and Cabaji and Mohji as well, is... intriguing."</p><p>You took the alcohol and quickly tossed back a mouthful.</p><p>"Ah!" you smacked your lips, "Nice stuff." Then you turned to look back to the throne.</p><p>Buggy and Cabaji were still there, laughing and drinking with some other crew members you didn't recognize. Richie and Mohji had disappeared, probably raiding the kitchens. The words rose up and you told yourself it was the alcohol that loosened your lips.</p><p>"I first met Buggy-sensei... eight? No... nine years ago," you said, "I was in a rough spot and he took me in and taught me how to live on the sea."</p><p>Alvida paused before sipping on her own bottle.</p><p>"He must have made quite the impression," she hummed, "It's so strange to hear anyone called him by such an honorific."</p><p>You smirked.</p><p>"Oh, he was completely useless," you said, stretching your arm out along the back of the couch, "Even though <em>he</em> was the pirate, <em>I</em> was the one who saved his ass whenever he got in over his head."</p><p>Alvida chuckled and glanced over to the clown captain, who was currently juggling nine bottles at once, spurred on by the thunderous applause of his crew. You followed her gaze and felt your own expression softening.</p><p>"But he offered a great distraction, and the most fun I'd had in years. I made a deal with him that if he could do <em>one</em> mission without my help, then I would stick around for a while. He added the caveat that I had to call him Sensei if he succeeded. I almost jumped overboard when he came back alive."</p><p>Alvida's chuckle spilled into full blown laughter, drawing all attention to the pair of you.</p><p>"I don't know if I like you two getting along so well," Buggy's detached upper body floated towards you while his legs kept doing a strange dance by his throne, "What are you talking about?"</p><p>You smirked and threw back another long pull of sake.</p><p>"Just telling her about our history, <em>Sensei</em>," you hummed.</p><p>Buggy's cheeks flushed and he refused to meet your gaze, instead turning his glare on Alvida.</p><p>"Don't listen to anything she says!" he shouted, "She always makes stuff up!"</p><p>Your smirk immediately flipped to a frown and you sprang to your feet, grabbing the clown's scarf and yanking him to your eye level.</p><p>"Hey hey, Sensei," you growled, enjoying the sheen of sweat that immediately coated his makeup-covered face, "What did you say now?"</p><p>Buggy gulped and began waving his hands back and forth.</p><p>"Nothing, nothing, Y/n-chan," he stammered, closing his eyes and bowing his head again and again, "I would never doubt anything you ever said."</p><p>He peeked up at you, anxiously waiting to see if you would snap.</p><p>But you nodded your head and released the clown, who immediately floated to a safe distance.</p><p>"That's right," you said, "You know I hate when you tell lies. If you do that again, I'm leaving."</p><p>"Eh? You can't leave after only one drink," Buggy's smirk returned now that he knew he was safe, "Come on, I've got your favourite!"</p><p>You cocked an eyebrow but couldn't hide the eager light that sparked in your eyes.</p><p>"You still have some?" you hummed.</p><p>Buggy's legs walked over to reattach themselves to his body at the same time as he shot his hand across the deck and into the ship.</p><p>"Of course," the clown's green lips lifted in a smug grin, "I don't think the stores have been touched since you left. No one else can handle the stuff."</p><p>"Oh?" Alvida crossed her legs and took a sip of sake, "Are you a hard drinker?"</p><p>A sneaky smirk lifted your lips and a matching glint sparked to life in Buggy's eyes. Both of you turned to the woman sitting on the couch. Alvida's smile fell and she shifted nervously.</p><p>"What are those looks for?" she muttered.</p><p>A whizzing sound preceded Buggy's hand returning, a dark bottle clenched in his fist.</p><p>"Alright men!" the clown shouted and waved the bottle around, "Who thinks they can hold their liquor?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Aaaaaaaaaand its Y/n for the win! Again!"</p><p>"Awww that wasn't even a challenge!" you pouted as you thumped your tankard down on the table.</p><p>The cabin boy slid drunkenly off his seat and collapsed onto the deck.</p><p>"She...shhhhe's a monsshhter..." he slurred as another man hauled him to his feet.</p><p>"Go back home to mama," you scoffed and threw back the rest of your screech. A satisfied gasp left your throat as you wiped the froth off your lips. "Anyone else?"</p><p>The crowd of eager challengers that had gathered upon the announcement of your drinking contest had swiftly become a mess of sprawled and groaning bodies. When no one spoke up you pouted and stood, moving off in search of a refill.</p><p>The sun had long since reached the top of the sky and was now only an hour away from hugging the horizon. You paused and looked out over the sea, enjoying a cool breeze as it lifted your hair.</p><p>"I can't believe it's been almost ten years since I've seen your face."</p><p>You glanced to your side, finding Buggy sitting a ways down on the rail. He had forgone his hat and cloak, letting his hair fall in a loose ponytail down the back of his red and white striped shirt. You didn't reply and after a few seconds you turned your gaze back to the water. A chorus of cheers rang out from the party still happening behind you.</p><p>"You could've said goodbye, you know," Buggy grumbled, taking a swig from the bottle clenched in his hand.</p><p>You let out a sigh and moved over to lean on the rail beside him.</p><p>"Where'd this come from all of a sudden?" you mumbled, "We've spoken multiple times over the years. It isn't like I cut you out completely."</p><p>"Hmph," Buggy grunted and took another swig.</p><p>The pair of you sat in silence for a while.</p><p>"What happened, Y/n?"</p><p>You narrowed your eyes at the water below, letting the icy silence draw out as you mulled over your words. It wouldn't be fair to completely brush him off, especially after he'd offered your favourite booze.</p><p>"You know me, Sensei," you let out a sigh, "I hate lying, cheating, dishonest people. And you attract those scum like moths to a flame. If I had stayed any longer I would have killed all of you."</p><p>"Yeah, that's how you used to be," Buggy's words made you pause and you shot a suspicious glance at the clown.</p><p>His gaze was directed at the waves and you watched the water's reflections playing over his red nose.</p><p>"In all that time you spent with us...," he continued, "I never once saw you smile."</p><p>"Hm," your mouth twisted into a grimace, "What's with this talk? You're killing the mood."</p><p>Buggy scoffed and shot you a sneer.</p><p>"There's the old Y/n," he snickered, but then the same air of contemplation fell over his shoulders, "You look pretty flashy when you smile."</p><p>Your eyes widened and you quickly turned away before the clown could see the flush on your cheeks (or so you thought).</p><p>"Damn it, Sensei!" you snapped, "I'm ditching you and your weird mood. Where's Alvida?"</p><p>You stomped away without a backward glance. <em>The damn clown can get all mushy all by himself</em>, you grumbled.</p><p>You found Alvida among another group of her fanboys, gathered around a large table that had been set up in the centre of the deck. Everyone had their mugs raised and waving through the air as the crew belted out a popular song.</p><p>
  <em>"~Yo ho Yo ho</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A pirate's life for me!~"</em>
</p><p>You sat down at the table and pulled another mug towards you.</p><p>"Hey!" Cabaji snapped, "That's mine!"</p><p>You fixed the acrobat with a fierce glare, maintaining eye contact as you lifted the mug to your lips and chugged the whole thing before slamming it back down.</p><p>"Oh, sorry about that," you scoffed, "Here you go."</p><p>You slid the empty mug back to the scowling man and narrowly dodged his retaliatory knife.</p><p>"Hey now, relax," you rested your chin on your palm, "Sorry. Buggy-sensei got me in a bad mood."</p><p>You reached over and stole another man's beer, handing it over to Cabaji. The acrobat rolled his eyes as he took the tankard, then his gaze shifted to the far rail. You refused to turn around; you knew Buggy was still sitting there.</p><p>"What's up with Captain Buggy?" Cabaji asked.</p><p>"Hm?" Mohji leaned across the table and snatched a large hunk of meat from a nearby platter, "He's probably just relaxing after everything that's happened."</p><p>You tilted your head towards the beast tamer.</p><p>"Everything that's happened?" you asked.</p><p>Alvida turned away from her adoring fans and gave you a nod.</p><p>"It's definitely been a busy week for the Big Top," she said, now sipping on some wine, "You're our second visitor."</p><p>You cocked a curious eyebrow and after a pause the woman continued.</p><p>"The second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Portgas D. Ace, was here the other day," she explained, "He just popped out of nowhere and joined our party. Buggy refused to let us attack him, so he ate his fill and left. Said he was searching for a man named Blackbeard."</p><p>You sat up straighter and frowned. <em>Blackbeard? Is that why Ace was in Alabasta</em>? Your frown deepened as your gut gave a twist.</p><p>"Fire Fist Ace?" you hummed, leaning back and crossing your legs, "That must have been a surprise. Buggy-sensei made the right call though, you wouldn't want Whitebeard breathing down your necks."</p><p>"That's what Captain Buggy said!" Mohji shouted, drunkenly waving his mug through the air, "He's a genius who even faced off against the great Whitebeard!"</p><p>"Woooo!" a loud chorus of cheers erupted from the crew, followed by the chanting of 'Buggy, Buggy, Buggy...'</p><p>You turned to see the clown waving his arm in acknowledgment, but his back remained to the party. The frown remained on your lips as you stood.</p><p>"I've gotta make a call," you turned to Cabaji, "Can I use your transponder snail?"</p><p>The acrobat lifted an eyebrow but nodded and got up from the table. You followed him into the ship, tracing the familiar route to the small closet tucked between the decently large bathroom and the door to the lower storage hold. The sounds of the party faded a little once below decks, but the laughter and cheering could still be heard through the wood paneling.</p><p>"Why the sudden urgency?" Cabaji asked as he pulled the closet door open and revealed a small communications station.</p><p>You eyed the obnoxiously blue and orange snail sitting on top of a pile of logbooks and a box stuffed with eternal-poses.</p><p>"Don't rightly know," you grunted as you pulled the snail off the shelf, "Just a gut feeling. I need to check something."</p><p>Cabaji gave you a thoughtful stare before shrugging.</p><p>"Just don't run off when you're done," he waved as he returned to the party, "Richie would probably cry if you didn't say goodbye again."</p><p>You scoffed as you lifted the receiver.</p><p>"Damn kitty would cry if you took away his food bowl," you muttered.</p><p>You waited until you heard Cabaji's footsteps retreating up the stairs before you dialed the number and waited.</p><p>"<em>Purupurupurupurupuru... Purupurupurupurupurupuru...."</em></p><p>You tapped your foot on the planks, waiting impatiently for an answer.</p><p>"<em>Purupurupurupurupuru... Purupurupurupurupurupuru...."</em></p><p>"Come on," you sighed, glaring at the snail.</p><p>
  <em>"Purupurupurupurupuru... Purupurupurupurupurupuru... Purupurupurupuru-Kacha-"</em>
</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>Your mouth was already open and ready to respond, but it snapped shut upon hearing that voice. Your eyes widened and you tried to stop the heat that immediately began moving over your cheeks. <em>He</em> was not who you expected to hear on the other end of this private line. Though you shouldn't be surprised...</p><p>"...Hello?" the man asked again.</p><p>Some other voices could be heard in the background. It sounded like the Buggy-Alvida Alliance wasn't the only crew partying today.</p><p>You shook your head and took a steadying breath. <em>Come on</em>, you chided yourself, <em>I really need to get over this.</em></p><p>"Hello, Beckman," you spoke evenly into the receiver, watching the snails eyes widen in imitated surprise, "Is your lovely captain around?"</p><p>There was a pause and the snail's jaw dropped slightly.</p><p>"Y/n?"</p><p>"The one and only," you smirked.</p><p>Another pause. Your eyes widened as the snail gave you a soft smile. <em>Oh god, don't blush, don't blush, don't blush!</em></p><p>"I'll get him, please wait a moment..."</p><p>The sound of muffled footsteps came down the line, and then-</p><p>"Oi, Captain!"</p><p>"Ye-<em>hic</em>-yeah?"</p><p>"Someone's calling for you."</p><p>"<em>Hic</em>- eh? Who? Tell them to call back later!"</p><p>There was a pause in which the background chant of 'Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!' could be heard.</p><p>"EHH?!" Shanks' shout managed to startle you and you gave the snail a questioning look.</p><p>A few stomps and scrambling sounds preceded a shift in the snail's expression.</p><p>"Helloooo~"</p><p><em>Oh god, he's shit-faced</em>, you let out an annoyed sigh.</p><p>"Hey there, Shanks," you frowned at the transponder snail's flushed cheeks and drunken smile, "You got a minute?"</p><p>"I've always got a minute for my dear Y/n-chan," Shanks drawled, "But won't that not be as fun for you? I can last much longer, you know."</p><p>You rolled your eyes.</p><p>"Shut it, you perv," you snapped, "This is a business call."</p><p>"Oh?~" there was still a slur to his words, but at least he was trying, "What's so important that you call me in the middle of a party for?"</p><p>"What are your thoughts on Marshall D. Teach?" you cut right to the chase.</p><p>The line went quiet. The transponder snail's expression slowly became serious.</p><p>"Teach?" Shanks muttered.</p><p>You waited, letting the man gather his thoughts. Some tapping came over the line, then there was a <em>*click*</em> and the background noises were silenced. It hadn't sounded as if Shanks had moved... was Beckman listening in?</p><p><em>Well, that's alright I suppose</em>, you thought.</p><p>"He's a dangerous man," Shanks eventually spoke.</p><p>You cocked an eyebrow and tapped your finger against the receiver. To hear that directly from an Emperor...</p><p>"Do you think he should be reigned back in?" you asked.</p><p>The snail frowned and you heard the soft rustle of cloth on cloth.</p><p>"I don't think he should be left to do what he likes," Shanks admitted.</p><p>You nodded your head.</p><p>"Perhaps you should know that Fire Fist Ace is trying to track him down," you said.</p><p>The snail's eyes widened but Shanks didn't offer a response.</p><p>"Do you think Ace is strong enough to bring in Teach?" you asked quietly.</p><p>The silence on the other end continued. You nodded in confirmation. <em>Me neither</em>, you thought.</p><p>"...why ask me?" Shanks' voice had become considerably more sober.</p><p>You leaned your shoulder against the closet doorframe. Your eyes scanned over the box of eternal poses and you began rifling through them.</p><p>"Let's just say it would be bad if word got out that I'm poking my nose in this," you said, "I know you and Benn won't go blabbing."</p><p>There was a pause in which you could just make out a distant huff of breath.</p><p>"Why didn't you call Whitebeard directly?" Shanks' voice was loud in comparison.</p><p>"You know how that old geezer takes advice, especially from women," you snapped.</p><p>"I do... but why come to me?" Shanks was being strangely cautious today.</p><p>You let out a low sigh. You picked out one eternal pose and tucked it safely into your pocket. You would be long gone before Buggy noticed it was missing.</p><p>"You know the most about Teach outside of the Whitebeard Pirates," you said, "I wanted to confirm his threat level. And you aren't a man who'll sit on his ass if something should be done."</p><p>The snail cocked its eyebrow at you.</p><p>"Are you suggesting I speak to Whitebeard?" his tone was a mix of amusement and warning.</p><p>You knew you were treading on thin ice here. You may have some influence as an information broker, but you were nowhere near powerful enough to be ordering an Emperor around.</p><p>"I'm not suggesting anything," you said, "I merely wanted to confirm my own suspicions."</p><p>"Y/n..."</p><p>You let out a sigh.</p><p>"I have a bad feeling about this, Shanks," you admitted, "Something in my gut... I don't know what it is, but it isn't good."</p><p>"You know her gut is always right," Beckman's voice spoke up.</p><p>You smirked.</p><p>Shanks let out a sigh.</p><p>"You killed my buzz," he grunted.</p><p>You brought the receiver closer to your lips as a wave of laughter filtered down through the ceiling above you.</p><p>"Sorry, Shanks. I just thought you should know," you said. Then, perhaps because of the screech warming your stomach, you opened your mouth again. "... Hey, I ran into Mihawk a while ago. He said you two met up. How did that go? I'm assuming you didn't fight because that would be all over the news..."</p><p>"Eh? Hawkeyes?" Shanks grunted as the snail's eyes widened, "Yeah, he brought me news of Luffy's first bounty!"</p><p>The snail's mouth flipped to a wide smile and you cocked an eyebrow. Why was everyone so interested in this rookie?</p><p>"Monkey D. Luffy?" you muttered, then your eyes widened as a memory of the boy surged up to the forefront of your mind, "You gave him your hat?! I knew it looked familiar."</p><p>"Dahahahaha!" the snail guffawed loudly, "So you've met the kid? What did you think of him? Tell me."</p><p>You stared at the snail.</p><p>"Uh..." you were unprepared for such an eager question, "Well... he's definitely interesting. I wouldn't mind speaking with him again."</p><p>"Ha!" the sound of clapping hands came over the line, "If Black Heart likes him then he's heading in the right direction."</p><p>You frowned and tapped the snail lightly in the head, wishing the blow could be transferred across the ocean as easily as your voice.</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" you snapped.</p><p>"Dahahaha," Shanks continued to chuckle, "Oh, don't be angry with me, Y/n-chan. You have the best intuition I've ever seen. It saved my ass on our first meeting, remember?"</p><p>You scowled.</p><p>"I've tried to erase those events from my memory," you said curtly.</p><p>Shanks' laughter petered out, but the snail still wore a goofy smile.</p><p>"What?" his tone was teasing, "Aww, you've hurt Beck's feelings. It's okay Becky, she didn't mean it."</p><p>The sudden reminder that Beckman was still listening brought an unwanted and uncontrolled flush to your cheeks.</p><p>"It's alright, Y/n," the quieter man's voice came over the line and the snail's expression shifted to a relaxed half-smile, "If such a situation arises again, I'll still be willing to help you out."</p><p>"Such a situation will certainly NOT happen again!" you snapped, still blushing furiously, "It's not like I wanted to cling to you like a stupid monkey! I would've disappeared from existence if that damned sun had touched me!"</p><p>"Dahaha, he hasn't taken that cloak off since then," Shanks' voice returned a little more slurred than before, "Ouch!"</p><p>The sound of a hit came over the line.</p><p>"Thank you, Beckman," you smirked, "Can you give him one from me as well?"</p><p>"Gladly."</p><p>Another <em>smack</em>.</p><p>"Ouch! Sheesh. Well at least you two love birds are getting along fine."</p><p>"Shanks!" you finally got a hold of your emotions and felt your face cooling, "That's quite enough of that." You took a breath. "Alright, I should be going... thanks for speaking with me."</p><p>"Anytime, Y/n-chan," he said, "... Where are you? You can come join our party if you're nearby."</p><p>You shook your head, but the motion caused you to wobble a bit as the ship gave a sudden roll.</p><p>"Afraid not. I'm in Paradise right now," you turned to the side and leaned back against the doorframe. Your eyes traced over the stupid orange hat and blue pigtails that decorated the transponder snail. "...Visiting some friends."</p><p>"<em>Friends?</em>" the snail gave you a disbelieving stare as two voices asked the same question.</p><p>Your jaw dropped and you cursed your slip up. You must be drunker than you thought.</p><p>"A-acquaintances!" you corrected in vain, "Shut up!" you snapped as a chuckle came over the line.</p><p>"Whatever you say," Shanks' tone relaxed, "So who are these acquaintances?"</p><p>You shook your head again.</p><p>"None of your-"</p><p>BAM!</p><p>"Y/n! Where are you?! You better not have flashily disappeared again!"</p><p>"Shit!" you whirled around to see a very inebriated clown stumbling down the stairs.</p><p>As you watched, he missed a step and tumbled head over ridiculously curled brown boots. He let out a loud yell as he crashed all the way to the floor.</p><p>"Eh?" Shanks' voice came over the line, "Is that Buggy? Are you with Buggy?!"</p><p>"Gotta go!" you exclaimed.</p><p>You slammed down the receiver, glaring at the snail as it smiled widely at you before falling into its 'off' sleep.</p><p>"Oh therrrrrre you are, you flashy woman," Buggy had gathered himself and was staggering down the hall.</p><p>You quirked an eyebrow at the flush in his cheeks and the glassiness of his eyes.</p><p>"It isn't even dark yet, Sensei," you sighed, "I thought you could hold your liquor."</p><p>Buggy sent you a blurry glare.</p><p>"Shut up!" he thrust a white-gloved hand in your face, "And it is dark! The sun set half an hour ago!"</p><p>You blinked. How long had that call been?</p><p>Buggy frowned and drew himself up to his full height.</p><p>"Who were you talking to?" he asked.</p><p>"None of your business," you snapped.</p><p>"It is my business!" the clown waved his arms angrily, "It's my ship! It's my transponder snail!"</p><p>You rolled your eyes and stepped around him, making your way to the stairs- only to stop as white-gloved fingers wrapped around your wrist.</p><p>"Are you leaving?"</p><p>Your eyes widened and you turned a cautious stare over your shoulder. Buggy had reattached himself and was glaring at the ground, his brow was furrowed and his mouth was set in a thin line. His eyes were downcast and you couldn't make out their expression.</p><p>"I was going to get another drink, actually," you said, shaking your arm.</p><p>Buggy loosened his hold and stepped back.</p><p>"Oh," the tension left his shoulders but his glare remained on the floor.</p><p>"Hey..." you turned around to face him and crossed your arms over your chest.</p><p>You understood their paranoia, you <em>had</em> just up and left last time. But why the hell were they getting so visibly upset about you leaving without saying goodbye? Was it that important to them?</p><p>You fought against the warmth that stirred in your heart as you watched the clown glower at his feet. Even though you tried to deny it, seeing Buggy so out of sorts didn't sit well with you. It was probably the screech... yeah... You gave in to the sudden impulse to lighten his mood.</p><p>"Come on, Sensei," you reached out and grabbed his hand, "I've got some presents for you."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The morning sun broke over the horizon in a blinding display, sparkling across the calm water and lighting the clear azure sky with a gleeful shout. You winced and screwed your eyes shut.</p><p>"Why the hell aren't the curtains drawn?" you groaned.</p><p>"Maybe because there's no fucking windows? Or ceiling...or walls..." an answering groan sounded from your elbow.</p><p>You shifted your head and cracked your eyes open again to see the morning sky above. Your neck gave a painful throb, as did your back. <em>That's what I get for falling asleep on deck</em>, you grumbled to yourself.</p><p>Your grouchy glare settled on a very hungover acrobat as he lay sprawled on the planks next to you.</p><p>"Good morning," you muttered.</p><p>"What's good about it?" Cabaji groaned back and rolled onto his side.</p><p>You stifled your smirk and hauled your body up. Your head was pounding, but not as badly as you had expected given that you had just gotten shit-faced without having any food in your stomach. You eased yourself to your feet and slowly made your way to the kitchen, tiptoeing around the aftermath of last night's party.</p><p>After you had finished your call to Shanks, the Buggy-Alvida Alliance had pulled out a hidden store of beer and continued to celebrate well into the night. And, to your surprise, you had joined them. Something you didn't usually do... make that <em>never</em> did.</p><p>
  <em>What's gotten into me?</em>
</p><p>You slowly made your way down the stairs and pushed through the doors leading to the galley.</p><p><em>I needed the distraction from all that slaver shit,</em> you tried to reason with yourself, but ended up frowning as you recalled the fiasco of your latest mission.</p><p>"You look terrible."</p><p>You glared at the clown sitting cross-legged on the main dining table. His loose hair tumbled around his face in blue waves, swaying with his movement as he leaned forward and rested his chin on his fist.</p><p>"I thought you could flashily handle your liquor," he snickered, rubbing his big red nose with his free hand.</p><p>"Shut it, Sensei," you growled, "I just need some water."</p><p>You stomped over to the sink and grabbed an empty cup from the cupboard. After downing three full glasses, you let out a sigh and turned around.</p><p>"Have you reached speaking level now?" Buggy's tone was still teasing, but something about it betrayed a hidden gentleness.</p><p>You could recall a few times when that tone had been the only thing keeping you from jumping overboard and ending it all.</p><p>"What's with that flashy look?" Buggy's question snapped you out of your thoughts.</p><p>"Eh?" you scowled and turned your back to him, refilling your glass again.</p><p>"Gyahaha..." Buggy chuckled but let the subject drop.</p><p>A comfortable silence fell in the galley. You watched the sea through a porthole window above the sink. The sky was still clear and the wind was brisk.</p><p>
  <em>An excellent day to sail.</em>
</p><p>The scratch of paper on paper broke your train of thought and you looked over to see Buggy leafing through a pile of mismatched pieces of parchment. You smiled and leaned back to rest against the counter.</p><p>"Do you like them?" you asked.</p><p>Buggy's eyes lifted to you only for a second before returning to a stained rectangle.</p><p>"You've gathered quite the collection," he said, turning the paper over to look at the back.</p><p>You recognized the lines and drawings as they turned in your direction.</p><p>"That one was particularly hard to acquire," you said, "The old lady thought it was the map to her dead husband's remains... it took a while to convince her otherwise. I'd never eaten so many hard-tack biscuits."</p><p>Your expression briefly shifted to disgust and Buggy let out another chuckle.</p><p>"Gyahaha, what do you want with so many treasure maps?" he asked.</p><p>You dropped your gaze.</p><p>"Nothing," you grunted, "They're yours now."</p><p>Buggy stiffened.</p><p>"You were serious?" he asked, "I thought that was just your flashy drunken rambling."</p><p>You rolled your eyes.</p><p>"Why the hell would I waste my precious time chasing after some stupid treasure the might not even be there?" you scoffed.</p><p>Buggy's expression soured and he gave you a small glare.</p><p>"More for me then," he muttered, turning his attention back to the maps in his hands.</p><p>"That was the point," you sighed under your breath.</p><p>"Eh?" Buggy grunted.</p><p>"Nothing!" you snapped, "Where's your damn cook? I'm starving."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"So, are you off to get Straw Hat's head?" you asked, "There are only a few islands he could have gone on to after Jaya."</p><p>Buggy grunted and began digging around in the pockets of his cloak. You cocked an eyebrow when he didn't answer you.</p><p>"I'm heading east," you turned to look toward the horizon, "If you're headed to same way... maybe we could..."</p><p>The rustling stopped. Your cheeks flushed. You were actively avoiding looking at Buggy, but you could feel his disbelieving stare boring into the side of your face. You couldn't blame him though. You usually hated having company. <em>Geez, what is wrong with me?</em></p><p>Buggy cleared his throat.</p><p>"Actually, I hear there's a cave full of treasure around here," his eyes glinted as he took out one of the maps you'd given him last night, "I can afford to make a little detour. Straw Hat can wait."</p><p>You smiled.</p><p>"Alright, Sensei," you sighed, "Just be careful, the Marines have increased their presence in this area. They built a new Fort on Mal Island last year."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," the clown waved his hand dismissively, "Don't worry about me. I can handle it."</p><p>You rolled your eyes and swung up onto the rail.</p><p>"I'll be seeing you then, Buggy-sensei," you smirked over your shoulder, lifting your hand in a wave, "See ya, Cabaji, Mohji." Then a low growl from behind you brought a softer smile onto your face. "Keep outta trouble Richie," you turned to ruffle the lion's mane.</p><p>"Safe travels, Y/n," Cabaji smiled from behind his scarf.</p><p>"We'll see you later," Mohji said as he tried to pull Richie back from the rail.</p><p>You nodded your head, hiding your eyes under the sweep of your bangs.</p><p>"You too," you said shortly.</p><p>You fiddled with the rope securing your little dinghy to the pirate ship until it came undone.</p><p>"Y/n," Buggy's hand came down lightly on your shoulder, "It was good to see you."</p><p>Your cheeks betrayed you and you had to turn away to hide the embarrassed flush.</p><p>"You too..." you mumbled again.</p><p>Then you jumped off the side, landing on your deck and yanking the sail open.</p><p>The little boat sped away to the east, and you didn't look back.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't think she <em>could</em> smile," Mohji said, looking into the water for a few moments before he followed Richie toward the kitchen.</p><p>“She couldn’t… back then,” Buggy’s reply was too late for the beast tamer to hear.</p><p>Cabaji remained at the rail, watching his captain stare after the retreating figure on the horizon.</p><p>"We'll see her again," the acrobat said, keeping his voice low so any nearby crew wouldn't hear.</p><p>Buggy’s eyes dropped to the deck, then he shot Cabaji a glare.</p><p>“That depends on her,” he grunted, then he turned and swept off to his throne, waving an old faded map over his head, “Come on men! There’s treasure awaiting!”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New OC? Water 7 curious? What is this...? [Galley LaxOC]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so since I made this new book (in a sleep-deprived and way too exhausted state last night -_- #regrets) I went back through my old writings and found a few pieces that I thought might interest... well hopefully someone :P</p><p>This is the beginning of a story I had started as a Galley-La x Reader one-shot, but it evolved and then I got an idea for an OC instead so this is what ended up happening. I do have a few more chapters of this and if I ever finish it I will make a separate book for it, but for now it'll stay here in my weird ideas book.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Golden light filtered in through the two large windows on the far side of the room, bathing the worn tables in a soothing, somewhat melancholy, glow. The bottles behind the large bar occupying the back wall twinkled in varying shades of green, brown, and white, casting faint sparkles onto the old wooden floorboards.</p><p>A lone woman moved quietly through the tavern, placing chairs at the different tables and lining up pitchers behind the bar, readying for opening time. She worked in silence, her movements practised for the most part, only hesitating over the small selection of quality alcohols stored under the bar. After a moment’s thought she shook her head and left them where they sat, turning her attention to the closed door across the room.</p><p>The bustle of the city could be heard just beyond the old brown panels. The woman took in a quiet breath before slowly letting it out, enjoying the far off shouts and laughs of people going about their daily business, the whinnies of yagara as they travelled through the canals, and the constant splashes and trickles of water that quickly vanish into the background of the mind.</p><p>The woman turned to rearrange the bottles standing behind the bar and let a happy smile lift her lips. It was that sound, the ever present whisper of the liquid element, which had tempted her into pausing her journey here. Well, that and the fact that her money had run out.</p><p>She lifted a hand and brushed her long red hair out of her eyes before it immediately fell back into her face. <em>I feel like I was meant to stop here</em>, she thought as her eyes lifted to the reflected windows in the mirror before her. A delivery boy ran by carrying a large package on his head, stumbling a bit before catching himself and hurrying on with an unfaltering smile.</p><p>
  <em>The people here are so happy and open.</em>
</p><p>“Pippa! Piiiiiippa!”</p><p>The frantic call was muffled as it came through the wall. The woman let out a gentle sigh before leaving the bar and making for the kitchen.</p><p>“What is it, Yuki-?” she pushed through the swinging doors before pulling up short.</p><p>Laughter burst from her throat and she had to steady herself against the doorframe.</p><p>“Wh-what the- the hell are you- doing?!” her own words were now muffled behind her hand as she watched a short, white haired, woman wrestling with an apron, “How did you get that wrapped around your face?!”</p><p>“It’s nawt ma fawlt!” came the flustered reply, “Hewp me! Pwease Pippa!”</p><p>Stifling another bout of laughter Pippa reached up and began untying her friend. After a few seconds of struggle Yuki was liberated from her cloth attacker and her flushed face and bright brown eyes were revealed.</p><p>“No telling my brother about this!” she panted as she patted down her fly-away hair, “He’d tease me about it for a whole week.”</p><p>“You’d deserve that since you bugged him all last week about the jam incident,” Pippa smirked as she tied the apron around Yuki’s waist, “But I’ll keep your shenanigans to myself if you take the floor tonight.”</p><p>The shorter woman let out a gasp and pouted as they stepped apart.</p><p>“But it’s <em>my</em> turn behind the bar,” Yuki tapped her index fingers together and refused to meet Pippa’s gaze, “I was going to practise my mixed drinks tonight.”</p><p>Pippa lifted her eyebrows and fiddled with the tips of her long hair.</p><p>“Well Shirou will be having a fun week, then,” she said wistfully.</p><p>“Ah! Wait!” Yuki’s fists balled at her sides before her shoulders slumped in defeat, “Oh, you’re the worst! Fine! I’ll take the floor.”</p><p>A triumphant smirk brightened Pippa’s face before it fell into a sympathetic frown.</p><p>“Hey, how about we split the shift,” she said, resting a hand on Yuki’s shoulder, “I just don’t want to be out if Jonah comes in. I heard his ship docked yesterday and his crew was causing a fuss down by Scrap Island.”</p><p>Yuki’s mouth formed an ‘o’ as she nodded, her anger falling away, “You should have just said so. That guy does like to get handsy with you. If he comes in I’ll cover for you.”</p><p>Pippa smiled and thanked her friend again just as the kitchen doors burst open, startling them both as it rattled back on its hinges.</p><p>“Big news!!” a tall, well-built man with a shock of white hair on his otherwise bald head held the swinging doors open wide. He leaned dramatically forward and fixed the two girls with a wide stare, his blue eyes sparkling with excitement.</p><p>“Shirou?” Yuki stepped up beside Pippa as they turned to face him.</p><p>“What’s up, boss?” the redhead asked.</p><p>“Iceberg is coming down here today!” Shirou panted. He let the doors fall closed behind him as he thrust forward and grabbed Pippa by her shoulders, “He’s got a press conference or something at the Blind Hen next door!”</p><p>Yuki bounced forward onto her tiptoes, excitement flashing in her eyes.</p><p>“Iceberg-sama?!” she squealed, “I have to go fix my make-up!”</p><p>Before Pippa could protest her friend vanished up the stairs hidden in the corner behind the stock cupboards. But the redhead’s attention quickly returned to the man shaking her by her shoulders.</p><p>“Pips!” Shirou almost shouted, “We can’t let Iceberg see the Rosy-Anne like she is! The front’s needed a do-over for years! We look like a slave house! I’ll die of embarrassment if Iceberg sees her like this!”</p><p>“W-wh-what?!” Pippa stammered, trying to stop her head from rolling, “We can’t remake the shopfront in one afternoon! Why is it so important that Iceberg’s coming?”</p><p>Shirou gaped at her for a second before stepping back and releasing her shoulders. His crossed his arms and Pippa couldn’t help ogling the way his tight blue shirt showed off his muscular chest and bulging biceps.</p><p><em>Too bad he’s already spoken for</em>, she sighed inwardly, <em>not that I’d have a chance anyway.</em></p><p>“I keep forgetting you haven’t been here that long,” Shirou calmed down and gave her a gentle smile, though excitement rivaling his younger sister’s was still dancing in his eyes, “You know how big the foremen of Galley-La are? Well Iceberg isn’t just the mayor of Water 7, he’s also the head of the Galley-La Company and a genius shipwright to boot. He’s the biggest of the big celebrities.”</p><p>Pippa’s mouth fell open and she nodded in understanding. It had been quite amusing to watch all the citizens, men and women alike, swoon and gawk at the mere mention of the cities famed shipwrights. To think that Iceberg was even more admired than those men…</p><p>“So that’s why I need you to work your magic on the Rosy-Anne,” Shirou bent down on one knee and clasped her hand with his large fists, “Please, Pips! Make her so beautiful that Iceberg will be proud to have her in his city!”</p><p>Pippa blinked a few times before a wide smile split her face.</p><p>“Of course, boss!” she lifted her free hand in a salute, “You can count on me!”</p><p>Shirou leapt to his feet and the flag of white atop his head waved as he threw back his head and let out a booming laugh.</p><p>“Brahahaha! You’re an angel,” he smiled warmly and pat her on the shoulder, “Stefan will be back soon. We’ll take care of the meal prep tonight.” Then his face fell, “Oh and, uh… I can’t pay you until Sunday again… sorry Pips.”</p><p>“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Pippa shrugged and waved her hand dismissively, “Rent isn’t due until next Friday anyway.”</p><p>She undid the apron around her waist and hurried to do her friend’s bidding. She sped upstairs, smirking as she ran by Yuki’s room and caught a glimpse of her friend trying to choose between two equally gorgeous shades of lipstick.</p><p>“The cherry one really makes your hair pop!” she called as she hurried on, giggling at the squeaky ‘thanks!’ that was shouted after her.</p><p>Pippa ran passed the two other rooms on the second floor, Shirou and Stefan’s room and the bathroom, before climbing a smaller staircase. The attic of the tavern served as the storeroom. Pippa rooted through the broken chairs and extra cutlery until she found multiple cans of paint and a box full of brushes. She threw all these into a larger box and heaved it back down to the bar, then made a quick detour into the kitchen to fill an empty can with water.</p><p>Shirou was already busy sorting through the ingredients for the main dishes to be served that evening. His back was to her as she hurried through but she could tell he was eyeing her.</p><p>“I got most of the booze ready, you just need to take care of the good stuff,” she shouted as she ran back out.</p><p>“You’re the best, Pips!” Shirou called.</p><p>“I know!” she laughed as she dragged the box of painting supplies out the door and onto the sidewalk bordering the canal.</p><p>After setting the box aside so it wouldn’t be in the way of any passersby, Pippa stepped back and looked over the restaurant that had quickly become her second home.</p><p>The Rosy-Anne was by no means a high-end establishment. The faded blue façade was peeling in many places and there was hardly any of the gold trimming left intact. The large sign that hung out over the street was more pink than the deep red it must have been in the past, and the chains that it hung from were coated in rust.</p><p>Its run-down yet homey appearance made it a favourite among the locals for a beer and a good meal, but they hardly ever got any travelers.</p><p>Pippa tied her hair back as her mind flew through the possibilities. This was her favourite part of the process; the almost endless potential of a new project. Her arms brushed absent-mindedly along her sides, ruffling the short black dress that was her work uniform. An image began forming in her mind and she nodded her head.</p><p>First the painting surface needed to be cleaned. She dug through the box until she found a few sheets of ratty sand paper.</p><p>“Well, these’ll have to do” she sighed and set to work.</p><p>Using some empty cans as sanding blocks, she managed to get the shopfront prepped in just over an hour.</p><p>However, the hanging sign was a whole other problem.</p><p>Pippa did a few stretches and tied her dress securely around her thighs before she climbed up onto the awning and wrapped her legs around the support pole. From this position she could hang upside-down and reach the entire sign.</p><p>She readjusted the sandpaper around the cans before thrusting out and continuing her work. The pressure was wearing away at her hands, but years of callouses protected her from the worst of the damage.</p><p>“Pippa? What are you doing up there?” a voice called her out of her concentration and she turned her head to see an upside-down face frowning up at her.</p><p>It took her a moment to recognize the black hair framing his trademark grumpy expression, but then a wide smile broke onto her face.</p><p>“Oh hey, Stefan. Shirou wants the Rosy-Anne to look presentable for the mayor when he comes by this afternoon,” she explained.</p><p>The surly man cocked a dark eyebrow and lifted a hand to scratch the back of his neck.</p><p>“This afternoon?” he seemed unfazed at the mention of Iceberg, “What time exactly?”</p><p>Pippa frowned, “He didn’t say…”</p><p>“Well, it’s already one o’clock,” Stefan dead-panned.</p><p>Pippa stared blankly at him for a few long seconds. Then-</p><p>“WHAAAAT?!” her legs lost their grip and she let out a yelp as she plummeted towards the sidewalk. But she was saved from certain injury by a pair of wiry arms.</p><p>“Phew, thanks, Stefan,” she gave the man an apologetic smile as he scowled down at her.</p><p>“Be more careful,” he muttered as he set her on her feet.</p><p>“Sorry,” Pippa apologized as she dusted herself off.</p><p>“Hmph,” Stefan grunted, “I’ll come out to help once I’ve put these away.” He gestured to the bags of groceries on the ground beside him.</p><p>“Um, thanks for the offer but I think your boyfriend’s vetoed you for meal prep,” the woman smirked.</p><p>“Oh has he now?” Stefan grumbled as he gathered his bags and entered the bar, “Thinks he can tell me what I can and can’t do?”</p><p>“Hehe, you know he can,” Pippa snickered just before the door closed and she was left alone again.</p><p>A frown settled over her face as she took note of Stefan’s words. At best she had two hours, probably less. She rolled her shoulders and grabbed a paintbrush in either hand. It was time to get serious.</p><p><em>I’ll have to skip the base coat</em>. She dunked each brush into a can of forest green paint and took a running leap at the wall. With a lively splash that, if a less experienced painter had done so, would have resulted in paint going <em>everywhere</em>, Pippa smoothed down the first coat with broad, steady strokes.</p><p>Her arms rejoiced at the familiar movement and lunged out in precise, if a little aggressive, sweeps. Her two-handed technique had the shopfront covered in twenty minutes and she smiled as the rich green deepened and began to mix with the faded blue underneath. The resulting hue gave her a great sense of satisfaction; she loved watching colours merge and transform.</p><p>Pippa tilted her head back to check the sun’s position and frowned. Though her instincts screamed at her to let the paint dry fully, she just didn’t have the time. After a fresh dunk, she smeared the second coat on in a whirlwind of arms and brushes.</p><p>Only two coats would have to do for now. Pippa knew the clock was ticking down.</p><p>With the biggest job done she turned back to the box of paint and sifted through it until she found a small tin of silvery grey paint. After picking out a smaller brush, she faced the Rosy-Anne once again. Her focus shifted to the detailing that had been gold in the past, outlining the door and the two large windows in long, ribbon-like lines. She lunged forward without hesitation, her movements becoming tight and pointed as she slashed the brush down in straight lines and then sliced it up again in graceful arcs.</p><p>Once she’d finished this task, she wiped the sweat off her brow and looked over her work. It was far from her best, but the old bar definitely looked years younger. Hopefully Shirou would be satisfied.</p><p><em>Now for the last bit</em>, Pippa leaned back to eye the hanging sign.</p><p>She decided to stick to the old colour scheme this time, selecting cans of burgundy red and pitch black while she let the brushes soak in the water. Then she took a moment to stretch her slightly sore muscles.</p><p>“I’ve been slacking off,” she groaned as she reached her arms above her head, “It’s been a while since I’ve done any big projects like this…”</p><p>But now was not the time for ribbing herself over past laziness. She quickly gathered the two cans of paint and some clean brushes and threw them up onto the awning shading the entryway. Then, with a bit of a running start, she quickly followed, climbing her way out onto the sign and hanging upside-down as she had before.</p><p>Despite the inversion of her world, the sign took less time than she’d expected. The two coats of burgundy went on quickly and the more delicate work of the lettering offered only a slight challenge due to her working position.</p><p>She had just finished the flourish on the second N of Anne when the small can tilted slightly in her hand and a glob of black paint dripped to the sidewalk below… and right onto the shoulder of a man walking by underneath.</p><p>The man, his blue hair all that Pippa could make out at the moment, paused and stared at the drops of black drying on the slate grey fabric.</p><p>
  <em>Shit, that jacket looks expensive!</em>
</p><p>“Ah! I’m so sorry, sir!” Pippa swung herself down, landing somewhat gracefully on the sidewalk beside him, “I should have put up a sign! Here, let me fix that.”</p><p>But the man completely disregarded his now stained clothing and instead turned his stare to the Rosy-Anne. His silence put Pippa a bit on edge and she eyed the paint nervously. It was epoxy paint so it wouldn’t come off easily, if at all.</p><p>“S-sir, I’m terribly sorry. I can try to get the stain out if you let me clean it right away,” she stammered.</p><p>“Nmaa, that won’t be necessary,” the man said suddenly, “I didn’t like this suit anyway.”</p><p>His eyes shifted from the building over to Pippa and she was struck by the way his eyebrows, hair, and lips all matched in a mellow indigo blue.</p><p>
  <em>What a lovely colour.</em>
</p><p>It seemed he was thinking along the same lines.</p><p>“You have such beautiful eyes,” the man leaned in, “And your hair is magnificent. What an enchanting woman.”</p><p>Pippa’s eyes widened at the sudden flattery. Fortunately, working in a bar for the last few months had honed her people skills and she managed to hide her confusion. <em>Well at least he doesn’t seem mad</em>, she thought gratefully.</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” Pippa’s eyes squinted closed as she smiled, “My Pa always said that the fire on my head was so wild that the Powers That Be gave me oceans for eyes to keep it in check.”</p><p>“Your father is a wise man,” the stranger chuckled.</p><p>“Yes, he was, sir,” Pippa’s smile softened before she turned her attention to the brushes and paint cans in her arms. She quickly returned the cans to the box and dropped the brushes into the jar of now murky water.</p><p>There was a beat of silence before the man cleared his throat.</p><p>“Nmaa, you are also quite a good painter,” he said, drawing Pippa’s attention back to him, “This restaurant looks wonderful! I was watching you for a while. You have an interesting technique.”</p><p>“Wh-why thank you,” she gave him a little curtsey, “But I’m no professional. Not yet, anyway.”</p><p>The man cocked a blue eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. His eyes moved to the shopfront again.</p><p>“If this is your unprofessional work then I can’t wait to see what it could be once you’ve been trained up,” he muttered, almost talking to himself.</p><p>“Pardon?” Pippa slowly blinked.</p><p>“I’m looking for a painter,” the man straightened and a serious line furrowed his brow, “My current expert on the subject is about to retire. Would you like to work for the Galley-La Company?”</p><p>Pippa stared blankly at the man. Was he being serious?</p><p>“She’ll take it.”</p><p>Her eyes widened and she whirled around to see Stefan and Shirou standing in the doorway of the bar. Shirou had a prideful smile on his face and Stefan’s usual grumpy frown was less grumpy than usual.</p><p>“E-eh?” she stammered.</p><p>“Excellent!” the stranger gave a satisfied nod, “Nmaa, I’ll see you up at Dock 1 tomorrow morning for your introductory briefing.”</p><p>“W-wait-!” Pippa jerked her gaze back to the blue haired man.</p><p>“She’ll be there bright and early,” Shirou interrupted.</p><p>Pippa’s mouth snapped shut and she sent a glare over to her boss. <em>What the hell is he doing?!</em></p><p>“Sir,” a beautiful blonde woman wearing an expensive looking blouse and a tight black skirt appeared from seemingly nowhere, “It is time for your meeting.” She lifted an elegant hand to adjust her glasses.</p><p>“Ah, Kalifa,” the man turned and started walking away, “This girl will be the new painter. Make sure her paper work is ready to go for tomorrow morning.”</p><p>“Of course, sir,” the woman named Kalifa scribbled something down on a clipboard.</p><p>Then the man vanished into the Blind Hen Café before Pippa could object to any of this.</p><p>“Be there at 8 o’clock sharp,” Kalifa fixed her under a piercing stare, “Don’t bother dressing up, you will most likely be put to work straight away.” And with that she also disappeared into the café.</p><p>Pippa stared at the sidewalk for a full minute before whirling around to glare at the group still standing in the doorway of the Rosy-Anne. Yuki had now joined the two men and they were all gawking at her with silly grins plastered over their faces. Well, except for Stefan.</p><p>“Oh my god, Pippa!” Yuki squealed, “Do you know how lucky you are?!”</p><p>“Uh… no?” the redhead cocked an irritated eyebrow, “I’d say it’s bad luck when your friends give your job away without even asking your opinion.”</p><p>Shirou let out a chuckle while Stefan just rolled his eyes.</p><p>“You really have no idea who that was?” the surly man muttered.</p><p>Pippa’s anger faltered and she glanced back at the Blind Hen. The large windows of the café gave a full view of the canal for the customers inside, but unfortunately they were tinted so people passing by couldn’t peek in.</p><p>“You just got a job working in the shipyards!” Yuki’s squeal was almost deafening, “And Iceberg-sama himself offered it to you!”</p><p>Pippa’s eyes widened.</p><p>“WHAAAT?!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Black Heart Chp. 1 [One PiecexOC]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was my original idea for the character in my BuggyxReaderxBeckman story. Still not sure if I like my OC or Reader better... so I guess this 'chapter' is a follow-up/prequel to that one?</p><p>Don't really know why I'm putting all of these up here, but at least they aren't wasting away on my computer, never to be read :P</p><p>Hope all you weirdos enjoy my personal brand of weirdness &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A small boat bobbed steadily towards the simmering port city. The sun was beating down on both land and sea, making everything sparkle and glisten with an almost blinding light. A figure stood tall at the bow, feminine curves almost hidden beneath a heavy black trench coat.</p><p>A dry wind blew sparse sand particles into the woman’s face as she lowered the spyglass that had been pressed against her eye. A frown turned her darkly painted lips down. Then she snapped the spyglass closed and stuffed it deep into one of her many pockets.</p><p>Whirling around, her coat snapping at her ankles, the woman adjusted the sail of the refurbished dinghy and moved to the stern. Her combat boots tramped heavily on the planks as she reached the rudder and nudged it, bringing the nose of her boat closer to the city on the approaching horizon.</p><p>“I hate the desert,” a low growl left her lips and she pulled the wide brim of her black sun-hat down over her eyes.</p><p>The stifling heat was already building under her dark turtle neck and heavy black cargo pants. She knew her preferred colour of clothing was the absolute worst thing to be wearing in such a climate, but she wasn’t going to change her signature style for a (hopefully) quick visit.</p><p><em>Ugh.</em> Why had she even come here?</p><p>She let out a frustrated groan and glowered at the water.</p><p><em>Right</em>. To see if Crocodile had any work for her.</p><p>She had just finished her mission and was on her way back to her client. But she couldn’t pass up the opportunity to get some extra cash. Who knew when she’d be in these waters again?</p><p>The woman let out a short sigh and brushed her long ebony hair over her shoulder. She cast one more glance at the approaching town before spinning on her heels and entering the ship’s cabin.</p><p>The single room was surprisingly colourful when compared with the all black attire of its sole occupant. A deep blue shag rug covered one corner, serving as a nice, soft wake-up for her toes when she got out of the cot set against the wall. This sparse sleeping area was curtained off from the rest of the room by a soft pink sheet, which was drawn back at the moment. The small sink and stove-top that served as the kitchen occupied the wall to the right of the door, and a large desk and fully stocked bookshelf, solely composing of black leather-bound notebooks, sat against the left. In the center of the room sat a sturdy, if somewhat worn, table and chairs.</p><p>The woman walked over to the table and picked up a thick black notebook from the scuffed wooden surface.</p><p>She flipped the book open to a marked page and ran her eyes over the messily scrawled writing that filled the paper.</p><p>“Most of the Agents should be here already,” she murmured as she grabbed another notebook off the shelf and quickly left the cabin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The boat nudged closer to the dock and the woman jumped out, securing her vessel with many thick-roped knots and giving plenty of hearty tugs to ensure that it wouldn’t be going anywhere.</p><p>Her dark eyes traveled over the worn paint on the prow and she smiled at the faded green letters. <em>The Flying Dodger</em>. Then her gaze moved to the slightly rotting boards and the rusting pulleys and she let out a sigh. She would have to get him spruced up before she left Paradise.</p><p>“Stay safe, baby,” she whispered.</p><p>Her hand moved down her coat, feeling the familiar bulges at her belt. She nodded and rolled her shoulders before turning and walking down the pier. Her clothes were already soaked with sweat and it was only going to get hotter.</p><p>“Damn desert,” she growled as her boots hit the sand.</p><p>She’d only gone a few steps before something caught her eye. A glint, brief but unmistakeable, flashed from behind some rocks up the coast.</p><p>Her gut told her to investigate, so she turned and slogged up the sandy beach in the opposite direction of the town. It didn’t take long to reach the rocky outcrop hiding the subject of her curiosity from view, and even less time to get around it and satiate said curiosity.</p><p>“Oh?” she cocked an elegant eyebrow at the vessel floating before her, “Why is Mr. 3 here so early? I haven’t heard about Dorry and Brogy getting beaten yet…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Why are there so many marines here?!”</p><p>“I don’t know, just head for the harbour!”</p><p>The black clad woman stepped aside as a group of colourful characters forced themselves through the packed street.</p><p>“Usopp, where’d Chopper go?!”</p><p>“Eh?! He isn’t with you?!”</p><p>“I’m right here!”</p><p>A man with an extraordinarily long nose ran by, followed by small, brown, furry creature, a woman with orange hair, a blond man and a green haired man, and then… what was Miss Wednesday doing here? She was supposed to still be at the Twin Capes.</p><p>
  <em>So she’s finally made her move then… that could explain Mr. 3…</em>
</p><p>Dark eyes narrowed and followed the blue haired girl as she and her group sprinted towards the water. The woman quickly took out her notebook and flipped to an empty page, scribbling a few lines of text and a doodle of the Princess of Alabasta’s current appearance before snapping the book closed and shoving it deep into a pocket. If Sir Crocodile didn’t already know about this, and she had the feeling he did, she could tout it as a peace offering for barging in on him unannounced. It wasn’t a full-proof ticket into his good graces, but it was something.</p><p>The noisy group disappeared around the corner and the usual market business of Nanohana resumed. The woman in black ducked into a barren side street and let out a sigh. Here was some peace and quiet. She wove through the backstreets of the desert town and found herself walking along a railing overlooking the waterfront. Her footsteps paused at the sight of a small pirate ship sailing suspiciously close to shore. She frowned, not recognizing the sheep figurehead or the straw hat wearing skull of the flag.</p><p>“A straw hat… wasn’t there a new rookie who beat Arlong?...” she mused aloud, reaching into her pocket in search of her notebook.</p><p>“Say, weren’t your friends looking for you?”</p><p>“Yeah, but Ace, what are you doing in this country?”</p><p>The woman stiffened and peered into an alley on her right. Two men stood in the center of the path, the shattered remnants of a barrel littering the ground between them. She lifted an eyebrow at the damage but then quickly surveyed the men.</p><p>One, more of a boy than a man, wore a red vest, blue shorts, and a straw hat... a very familiar-looking straw hat… Onyx frowned. The other figure, definitely a man, wore no shirt, black shorts, and an orange, cowboy-like hat.</p><p>“Huh? You mean you didn’t get the message I left for you on Drum?” the orange hatted one asked.</p><p>Her eyes focused on the shirtless man as he spoke, immediately zoning in on the large purple tattoo covering his back and recognizing the symbol. It had been years since she had visited the Moby Dick and she didn’t recognize him. The straw hat guy had called him Ace. So this must be the new second division commander, Fire Fist Ace of the Whitebeard Pirates.</p><p>
  <em>What is he doing here?</em>
</p><p>“Drum?”</p><p>“Yeah. It’s no big deal that you missed it,” Ace passed a canteen to the straw hatted boy, “I’m in these waters on minor business so I thought I might look you up.”</p><p>The woman wondered why she’d stopped to listen to this boring conversation in such intense heat. She had places to be. She pulled the brim of her hat down and walked down the alley.</p><p>“’Scuse me,” she muttered as she approached the men.</p><p>Fire Fist quickly looked up and backed away, but the boy in the straw hat instead took a step forward; straight into her path.</p><p>“Whoa!”</p><p>The woman stumbled but managed to latch her right hand onto a surprisingly sturdy arm.</p><p>“Oh! Sorry about that, lady,” the boy stepped back.</p><p>She stared down at him for a moment, taking in his young features and wry smile. Then a smirk ghosted over her black lips.</p><p>“Well it’s nice to hear an honest apology for a change,” she said, stepping back to observe him better.</p><p>The boy seemed confused by her comment.  She knew she should be on her way now, but this tantalizing honesty had piqued her interest.</p><p>“Who are you?” she squinted at him.</p><p>“My name is Monkey D. Luffy!” the boy beamed, “I’m going to be King of the Pirates!”</p><p>The woman paused, waiting, but when nothing happened she blinked in surprise.</p><p>“Well that’s a lofty goal,” she gave Luffy a piercing stare, “I wish you luck.”</p><p>“Thanks! What’s your name?”</p><p>She debated for a second before shrugging. She wasn’t trying to be discreet.</p><p>“You can call me Onyx,” she nodded.</p><p>Luffy smiled widely.</p><p>“Nice to meet ya!” he exclaimed, “I like your hat. Is it your treasure too?” He tapped a hand on his own straw hat.</p><p>“Onyx?” Fire Fist suddenly leaned forward, reaching out to her. The woman startled and slapped his hand away with her own, but this didn’t seem to faze the young man. “Sounds familiar. Isn’t there an information broker who goes by that name?”</p><p>She lifted an eyebrow and shot the man a glare.</p><p>“There might be,” she tilted her head slightly, “How’s old Newgate doing these days?”</p><p>Ace blinked in surprise at the mention of his captain and Luffy simply looked confused.</p><p>“I’m a member of the Whitebeard Pirates now,” Ace turned his attention briefly to his friend.</p><p>“Whitebeard?”</p><p>“This is his mark. It’s my pride,” Ace gestured to the tattoo on his back, “Luffy, why don’t you join the Whitebeard Pirates? Your friends can come too, of course.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Hahahaha, I figured not. Just thought I’d ask,” Ace shook his head before turning back to Onyx, “The Old Man’s hale and hearty. Shall I give him your regards once I finish up my business?”</p><p>A prickling sting tickled her elbow and Onyx sent a dark glare at the man before spinning around. It was time to get going if she wanted to make it before sundown.</p><p>“Do whatever you want,” she muttered over her shoulder.</p><p>Once she had rounded the corner and made sure she wasn’t being followed she pulled out her notebook and wrote slowly, making sure her writing was especially legible.</p><p>
  <em>Monkey D. Luffy.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fist of God [Kaido x Reader] Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uuuuuuh... so I wrote a KaidoxReader fic? I have no idea why or how this happened.</p><p>After reading the newer Wano chapters I got to wondering what kind of person Kaido would take an interest in and... I guess my imagination got away from me.</p><p>We don't know much about Kaido at this point so he may be a little off, but I hope I got the base of his character okay. Reader is a larger woman in this story since she can look Jack and Queen in the eye. She is also older (between 30-40).</p><p>Uh, yeah... I don't know who would be looking for a story like this but... enjoy?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Submit, or die, woman."</p><p>Your lips pulled back over your teeth, blood dripping down your chin and onto the remnants of your shirt. The chains weighed heavy on your wrists, you could barely lift your arms, but still you managed to flip him the bird.</p><p>"Break me, motherfucker," your voice didn't sound like your own anymore, but you forced it through your swollen throat anyway.</p><p>"Hmph, at least the rumours about her don't seem to be exaggerated," another voice huffed from somewhere behind you.</p><p>The massive form towering over you shifted and moved away.</p><p>"Very well."</p><p>Your vision was nothing but blurry shapes and shadows. The tension released and you collapsed to your knees, gasping and choking as air returned to your lungs. Your body wobbled, but you refused to fall any further.</p><p>"Queen, she's yours," the voice retreated as your consciousness started to slip away, "You have one month. If she's still alive then, send her to Onigashima."</p><p>You glared after the mountain of a man, no, the monstrous beast, as he stalked away. With the last dregs of your strength, you summoned your will and sent it biting at his ankles.</p><p>Kaido stopped walking when he felt your haki infringe on him. He turned and pushed back. Your body shivered, but you forced your head up, giving him another bloody smile.</p><p>"See you in a month," you rasped.</p><p>Your vision flickered. You'd pushed too far.</p><p>The ground rose up to meet you and you blacked out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Three days ago</b>
</p><p> </p><p>You dragged your body up out of the water, collapsing in a gasping heap on the pristine sandy beach.</p><p>"Of all the things for Burgess to be right about, why the fuck did it have to be the waterfall?" you groaned and rolled onto your back, gathering your breath as you watched some birds circle in the blue sky above.</p><p>It had taken a lot more effort than you'd expected to climb that waterfall. And those stupid fish and octopus had not made things easy. Your grip had faltered not once, but twice because of those slippery fuckers! You already felt the bruises from where their slimy bodies had slammed into you and sent you plummeting back into the frigid water below to restart your climb.</p><p>The sun inched across the sky as you lay on the warm sand and gathered your strength. By the time it reached its high point, you decided that was enough and pushed to your feet.</p><p>A satisfied smile lifted your lips as you took in the scenery.</p><p>You'd made it.</p><p>Wano Kuni. The country closed off from the world, where the Marines had no jurisdiction. Current territory of the Yonko Kaido and the Beast Pirates. A place where Marshall <em>Fucking</em> Teach wouldn't dare to tread, especially so soon after the Payback War.</p><p>You smiled and set off for the threatening looking forest.</p><p>"Let's see what this place is about," you hummed.</p><p>You hoped there was a town nearby, you were starving. A loud roar sounded from close by and a few trees a distance off to your right began to shake</p><p>You smirked and licked your lips.</p><p>"That'll do nicely," you cracked your knuckles and sped off into the jungle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Two days ago</b>
</p><p> </p><p>You frowned at the luxurious and vibrant streets. This was a far cry from the filthy, decrepit village you'd camped out in last night.</p><p>Your frown deepened and you walked through the side-streets of the Flower Capital. Happy people shouted and laughed everywhere. Genuinely, ignorantly, happy people.</p><p>At least there was <em>some</em> happiness in this country.</p><p>"For being closed off, it's creepy how similar this place is to the outside world," you murmured.</p><p>The clatter of hooves approached from behind and you quickly ducked out of the way. Your eyes widened when you saw a centaur woman run by, shouting at some of her followers to hurry up. Your jaw tensed when you saw the pirate crest on the centaur's clothes.</p><p>"Kaido," you muttered under your breath.</p><p>You did not want to run into that man, but you knew it was inevitable. You only hoped you could stay under the radar for as long as possible.</p><p><em>Shit!</em> A thrill down your spine told you you were a little too late in that regard.</p><p>You turned around, intent on slipping away before whoever this extremely dangerous person was saw you.</p><p>Smack!</p><p>"Ouch! Watch where you're going, fuckwad!" you groaned, rubbing your nose.</p><p>You glared at an extremely thick neck.</p><p>"Who the fuck are you?"</p><p>You tilted your head back and were met with a massive blond man wearing some sort of metallic jaw that covered his mouth completely. The large horns sticking out on either side of his head declared his membership of the Beast Pirates.</p><p>Jack the Drought.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>"Hello handsome," you smirked and backed up a bit, "Pardon me."</p><p>You turned tail and sped off down a side street.</p><p>"Hold the fuck up!"</p><p>You groaned as thundering footsteps began tailing you. Good thing you were quick on your feet. You thanked your past self for refusing to let that nice tea shop owner dress you in traditional Wano garb. There was no way you could do this in a yukata. Your favourite jeans and tank top made you stand out, but at least you could fight in them.</p><p>You summoned a bit of armament haki to your legs, bent double, and then jumped. Your body rose, propelled by the incredible speed at which you were moving your legs.</p><p>You escaped into the sky over Wano and threw a smirk over your shoulder. A smirk that fell away instantly.</p><p>"Really?!" you shouted over the wind as a person much too large to be in the air hurtled toward you way too fast for you to dodge.</p><p>You grit your teeth as his massive body collided with your own and you slammed into the ground at full speed. The force of the hit had launched you straight out of the city and into a barren landscape to the south.</p><p>"Fuck! You weigh a ton!" you grunted and rolled away before he could pin you underneath him.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing in Wano?" Jack's dead-eyed glare bore into you as he got to his feet.</p><p>You kept moving, circling. Jack stayed in one spot, turning with you. You really didn't want to get into a fight the day after you arrived. That would defeat the entire purpose of why you'd come to this country.</p><p>"Is this a declaration of war from Blackbeard?" Jack growled.</p><p>You halted your steps.</p><p>"I am no longer affiliated with Marshall D. Teach," you growled back.</p><p>Jack slowly withdrew a large, sickle-like blade.</p><p>"Aw no, please," you groaned, "I don't want to cause any trouble."</p><p>Jack's response was to draw a second weapon. You let out sigh.</p><p>"Alright, handsome," you cracked your knuckles and brought up your fists, "Let's do this."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>One day ago</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe they're still going at it," Queen muttered under his breath, "How is she holding her own? She doesn't even have a weapon!"</p><p>King crossed his arms as he watched the fight still raging across the barren wasteland of Kibi.</p><p>"I recognize her from an old wanted poster," he said, "They called her the Fist of God. Make's sense. What should we do with her, Supreme Commander?"</p><p>There was a rumble that was part growl-part thunder from the sky above.</p><p>"Bring the woman to me."</p><p>King nodded.</p><p>"Come on," he grunted to Queen as he shifted into his devil fruit form, "She won't be able to take on all three of us at once."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>One month later</b>
</p><p> </p><p>You were woken from your fitful slumber by an aggressive yank on your hair. You cried out as you were hauled to your feet.</p><p>"Fucking hell!" you growled, jerking your head away once you'd found your footing, "You just had to ask me to get up, asshole!"</p><p>The guard smiled his SMILE smile at you. Your nose wrinkled in disgust and you turned away, only to come face to face with the head honcho of Udon's Prisoner Mine.</p><p>"Well, well, well," the rotund Queen frowned around the cigar clenched between his teeth, "Looks like you're still alive."</p><p>You cocked an eyebrow. Did he really think this could compare to what you'd had to endure in Impel Down? Honestly, it was almost easy to withstand his torture methods. Your body had long since been numbed to the effects of beatings and starvation. Though you had to admit that the water-boarding still got to you...</p><p>You gathered some saliva under your tongue.</p><p>"Surprise," you spat at Queen's feet.</p><p>"Tch!" the All-Star's frown deepened and he jerked his head down the hall, "Get her on the ship. She's bringing down the mood."</p><p>You were prodded in the back and set off without a fight. You knew where you were headed, it wouldn't do any good to prolong the inevitable. Your bare feet, swollen from numerous flaying sessions, took you through the prison and onto a boat large enough to transport you. You were chained to the central mast and left alone for the journey. It seemed you weren't deemed much of a threat anymore.</p><p>Let them think what they wanted. You were going to use this time to gather as much of your sapped strength as possible.</p><p>You took in what you could of your surroundings. Wano had probably been beautiful in the past, but decades of factories spilling toxic sludge into the environment had killed off all but the hardiest of plants and animals. And those that could survive in this wasteland had been made almost radioactive. Definitely not fit for eating.</p><p>A fish jumped just off the bow and your stomach turned as you recalled all the poisonous fish you'd been forced to consume during the past month. With your mood considerably dampened, you turned your glare to the oncoming horizon.</p><p>You wouldn't bother savouring this fleeting freedom. You had to focus on what was ahead. You had to save your strength and hope for the fight that was undoubtedly to come.</p><p>A dark smudge appeared on the sea over the prow.</p><p>Onigashima.</p><p>You straightened your back and set your shoulders, spreading your feet apart to steady yourself as the ship rolled. Your body protested every little movement, but you refused to step one foot on that island with your head bent.</p><p>You were not going to submit.</p><p>You were not going to die.</p><p>You were going to win.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>This was not what you'd expected.</p><p>You had been surprised by the bath and the fresh set of clothes. You had been suspiciously acceptant of the meal and the sake. And you had expected a private audience with the Yonko.</p><p>But you were not prepared for <em>this</em>.</p><p>"Get the fuck off me!" you strained against the massive hands holding you to the mattress.</p><p>Kaido's mouth came down on your shoulder. You foresaw what he was about to do and covered your skin in armament haki, but your unfocused state made your defense weak and his teeth sunk through it and into your flesh.</p><p>"Aah!" you tried to bite back your scream.</p><p>"Woro ro ro," Kaido's laughter rolled against your ears, "So you can scream, woman. I thought you were incapable of making such sounds. Or was Jack really that weak? Maybe I should give the Tobiroppo another chance at an All-Star position."</p><p>You glared at him and hakied up your fist. With a swift jab, weak from your month of torture, you embedded your knuckles in the man's stomach. A grunt of discomfort left his lips, fanning your cheek as he bent over you before the force of your blow pushed him a few steps back.</p><p>"Your name is well earned, Fist of God," Kaido didn't look at all fazed by your attack, "I was surprised to hear you'd joined up with Blackbeard. I thought you were rotting away in a jail cell."</p><p>You sat up on the mattress and wiped a trickle of blood off your shoulder. <em>Damn!</em> You would have been able to block that if you were at full strength.</p><p>"Hundreds of prisoners escaped Impel Down when that boy broke out, but they were all from the upper levels," you scoffed, "I was one of the lucky ones to be freed by Teach. The condition was to join his crew."</p><p>Kaido approached you again, but this time he didn't touch you. You glared at the broad chest inches from your nose. The aura of power radiating off this man was incomparable. You could taste it on your tongue. Fire and brimstone. You could feel his will pressing against your skin, trying to find a way in.</p><p>
  <em>It won't be that easy, you big fucker.</em>
</p><p>You focused your own will and pushed back as hard as you could, slamming your haki against his immovable wall of a body. A few thumps were heard outside as some guards presumably fell to the ground, unconscious.</p><p>Of course, Kaido remained unperturbed. A hand reached for your chin and tilted your head back.</p><p>"You were never the type of woman to follow a fool," he spoke as if stating a fact.</p><p>Your glare sharpened. You'd never met this guy before and he was acting like he knew you?!</p><p>"I follow no one!" you hissed, slapping his hand away and sliding off the bed, "Teach was never my captain but he still didn't take kindly to desertion. That's why I'm going to hide out here. He doesn't value me enough to raise his hand against you."</p><p>Kaido let you retreat to a comfortable distance. The pair of you stood glaring at each other. You wondered why he wasn't continuing with his assault attempt. Your hand came up to massage the bite mark on your shoulder. You already knew the wound would scar.</p><p>
  <em>The bastard didn't have to sharpen his teeth! </em>
</p><p>The ghost of a grin broke that stony expression. You cocked an irritated eyebrow. The tension in the room heightened and you knew he was about to attack again. Whether to kill you or kiss you remained uncertain. The thrill of the unknown heightened your senses.</p><p>You frowned as a new presence intruded in your mind.</p><p>"Supreme Commander?" a woman's voice suddenly called from outside the locked door, "Are you going to join me in the hot springs this evening?"</p><p>Kaido didn't remove his glare from you for a second. The tension faltered, then broke. You let out a low scoff and rolled your eyes.</p><p>"Not tonight, Black Maria," the man growled.</p><p>A disappointed sigh came through the door and footsteps retreated down the hall.</p><p>"Oh, please go and enjoy your evening's entertainment, <em>Supreme Commander</em>," you hissed, "I'll just be on my way-"</p><p>"Strength is valued on my crew," Kaido said, watching you with something akin to curiosity, "Join me in tearing this world apart."</p><p>You blinked at him, then a smirk tugged at the corner of your mouth.</p><p>"I don't follow fools," you threw his words back at him.</p><p>His stony features hardened even more. That reaction brought a tickle to your throat and you let out a harsh laugh.</p><p>"I told you, motherfucker," you backed up until you were pressed against the wall, your middle finger came up, "Break me."</p><p>"Y/n!"</p><p>He moved to grab you but you were faster. You spun around, your fist already black with your intent, and threw a hard right hook at the colourful wallpaper. The explosion that followed tore through half the castle and left a cloud of debris and chaos in its wake.</p><p>You were long gone by the time a search party was organized. But you weren't so cocky as to think you'd gotten away on your own merit.</p><p>Kaido had let you escape for reasons unknown to you. As you ran through the back gardens of Onigashima, bent double in an attempt to stay unnoticed, you decided to take his mercy as permission to hang around.</p><p>You tried to summon your haki, but you'd used the last of it on that wall-destroying punch. Yet you still smirked as you plunged into the sea and struck out for the mainland of Wano. Your heart was pounding in your chest and your body protested every stroke, but you pushed on. You knew you'd have the time to recover and regain your strength. You knew Kaido had only let you live so he could try and recruit (or kill) you at a later date.</p><p><em>Hehe... a date</em>.</p><p>You were looking forward to it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. King of Beasts [Kaido x Reader] Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soooo the plot bunnies returned!</p><p>I'm still unsure of how things played out... *shrugs*</p><p>Oh, and the fight scene here was heavily inspired by Maximus Loc and their comic of a Whitebeard vs Kaido fight (I watched it on YouTube). That shit is HELLA amazing! (and I kinda drop a reference to it right at the end)</p><p>This is a longer one, buckle up :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wanted to die.</p><p>After two years of hiding out in Wano, that’s the only thing you could be certain of about that man, that beast.</p><p>He was looking for a challenge.</p><p>A fight to the death.</p><p>His death.</p><p>And he was hoping you could give that to him.</p><p>You clenched your fists as you looked out over Wano. From your perch at the top of Mt. Fuji, where you had set up a small camp for yourself soon after your arrival, you could see every inch of the country, making it nigh impossible for someone to sneak up on you.</p><p>Not that Kaido was ever sneaky.</p><p>The skies spread above you swirled with dark clouds. The billowing front hid the lithe form lurking within. Your eyes scanned the twisting mass of smoke and water vapour, searching.</p><p>A flash of lightning betrayed his position.</p><p>Kaido, the dragon, let out a final drunken roar and wandered off toward the island he called home.</p><p>Your eyes fell to the skull of the giant creature that formed the base of Onigashima, though you’d learned the island had borne another name in the past, and your mind flew back to your first direct encounter with, and subsequent escape from, the Yonko.</p><p>If only you’d known what that first proper meeting would foretell for you and the great Kaido…</p><p>Would you still have stayed?</p><p>You let out a sigh and sat down, dangling your legs off the vertical drop that served as the mountain’s eastern face. The storm retreated with the dragon and the sun shone on the Flower Capital once again. But the turbulence did not leave your eyes as you pondered your situation.</p><p>You’d brought it on yourself, of course.</p><p>You had thrown down the gauntlet. You had challenged Kaido.</p><p>
  <em>“Break me.”</em>
</p><p>That’s what you had said.</p><p>Well… your exact words had been a little more vulgar, as was your tendency.</p><p>And he had relished the challenge.</p><p>At first, anyway.</p><p>Kaido had used many tactics to try and force you to submit to his will. Some violent, some straying more toward mind games, and others of a more sexual nature. But you’d managed to thwart his attempts every time.</p><p>It wasn’t like the enjoyment had gone out of your clashes. If anything, you were both getting more and more excitement out of them as time wore on.</p><p>You had seen him crack more smiles during your physical confrontations than you had a feeling anyone on his crew had.</p><p>The spark, the<em> life</em>, that flickered out from under that stony expression when your fists met always sent thrills down your spine. And you would deny it until your dying day, but the heat of his breath on your skin whenever he got close enough for you to feel it made your heart race a little faster than it should.</p><p>But, after almost two years of on-and-off ambushes and attacks (not counting the last three months of inactivity), you could sense a shift. It was subtle, but it was there. A hint at a larger change to come.</p><p>You looked down at your body. Dark bruises littered any exposed skin, showing obviously from under your ratty tank top, and many more scars had been added to your collection.</p><p>You let out another sigh and reached for your gourd of sake, tilting it at the small shrine that crowned the top of Mt. Fuji; dedicated to some long forgotten god.</p><p>At least it was good company.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll drink some for you too,” you bowed your head before you looked back out over Wano Kuni.</p><p>Your eyes narrowed as they once again fell on Onigashima.</p><p>“He’s depressed again,” you huffed, “Wanna bet on it?”</p><p>The shrine remained silent as always.</p><p>“Alright, the next mouthful on that he comes for a fight,” you stated.</p><p>A breeze lifted your hair, exposing the prominent bite mark covering your shoulder. Your fingers rose to trace absently over the scar.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes,” you smirked and settled back against a tree.</p><p>As you waited to see the result of your bet, your mind wandered once again to the thoughts that had been nagging the back of your mind for some time now.</p><p>Could you do it?</p><p><em>Would</em> you do it?</p><p><em>Should</em> you do it?</p><p>You lifted your right fist and coated it in armament haki.</p><p>Over the past two years, your abilities had grown to surpass even your own expectations. The inky black that used to cover your skin now smouldered with a shimmering yellow. The hues changed with even the slightest movement, creating a rainbow of sunflowers and sunsets across your knuckles.</p><p>Your body had been pushed to the next level, and then up to the next, and then up to the next, non-stop, in order to keep meeting Kaido in battle.</p><p>In the beginning, he had obviously been going easy on you. But only just enough for you to think on your feet and figure out how to not die at his hands that day.</p><p>It had taken you an embarrassingly long time to figure out he was training you.</p><p>You scoffed.</p><p><em>Grooming me is more like it</em>, you lifted the gourd to your lips. But froze and then lowered it again as you remembered your bet.</p><p>“I’ll give him another half hour,” you glanced at the shrine, “He looked pretty drunk today.”</p><p>The small wooden structure, overgrown with vines and moss, sat quietly in the evening glow. Your eyes fell to the many bouquets of daffodils* in various states of wilt decorating its steps.</p><p>You frowned and looked away.</p><p>A rare silence fell over the country this evening. You allowed yourself to enjoy it, sitting quietly and waiting to see if Kaido would come to you.</p><p>The sun kissed the horizon and Wano erupted in a dazzle of colour under the rays of dying light.</p><p>You let out a sigh, taking the time to appreciate the beauty. You’d made sure to savour these moments since your escape from Impel Down. The years you’d spent imprisoned in darkness and silence had given you a newfound love for colour and the rustle of the wind.</p><p>You still hated the sound of dripping water, though.</p><p>“Well,” you pushed off the tree and walked over to the shrine, “You win this one.”</p><p>You poured some alcohol as an offering and then finished off the rest for yourself. After draining the last drop you wiped your mouth on your sleeve and tossed the gourd away.</p><p>As the sake warmed your stomach, a restlessness stole through your legs. Your heart beat against your ribs. The fresh air, which was only available at this great height, filled your lungs as you took a deep breath.</p><p>You felt energized.</p><p>Excited.</p><p>Nervous.</p><p>Pent up.</p><p>Lonely?</p><p>No…</p><p>Ready for a fight?</p><p>You smirked.</p><p>… Yes.</p><p>If Kaido wasn’t going to come to you, you were going to him.</p><p>There was something about tonight. The full moon was rising in the east, a jewel between the horns of Onigashima, turning the autumn colours pale and monochrome.</p><p>You let your feet guide you, as you had always done. They would make your choice, and Fate would deal the hand you would have to play with.</p><p>You walked to the edge of the mountain and peered down the vertical drop at the far away ground below you. It looked pretty clear down there. Hopefully you wouldn’t land on anyone.</p><p>You jumped.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Look out! It’s the Fist of God!”</p><p>“She’s come back?! It’s been quiet for so long I thought she left!”</p><p>“Oi! Y/n! It’s not a good time! Supreme Commander Kaido is a sad drunk tonight!”</p><p>You dispatched the three Gifters with a roundhouse kick and ran on.</p><p>“A sad drunk?” you cocked an eyebrow as you wove through the mansion.</p><p>That explained his lack of initiative.</p><p>You careened around a corner and leapt straight through the shoji, not caring about the destruction left in your wake. The space opened up on one side, falling away into the performance area.</p><p>“Hey! Fist of God!”</p><p>A voice called down from a balcony above and you tilted your head back to see two of the Tobiroppo frowning down at you.</p><p>“Hey Pay-Pay~” you smiled up at the man standing a bit back from the rail, “How are you on this beautiful evening?”</p><p>You swore his cheeks darkened behind his mouth guard, but his sister leaned forward and glared down at you.</p><p>“How dare you hit on Pay-Pay?!” she shouted, “And don’t go causing any trouble tonight! We just finished rebuilding the Pleasure House.”</p><p>You smirked at Ulti and winked at Page 1. His cheeks definitely flushed that time. Ulti’s screech of irritation was confirmation.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you like harsh women like her, Pay-Pay?! She’s so vulgar! What kind of pervert are you?”</p><p>“I-I’m not a pervert!”</p><p>You always enjoyed their reactions.</p><p>“You’re so fucking cute, Ulti!” you waved over your shoulder as you turned down a hall and left the performance area.</p><p>You easily punched down anyone who blocked the path, but most of the Pleasures and Gifters leapt out of your way as you barreled through the mansion.</p><p>Some even waved as you passed by.</p><p>You returned the waves of some familiar faces.</p><p>“I hear you’re getting sent out soon, Sheepshead,” you called as you punched a giraffe Gifter through a wall, “Good luck!”</p><p>“Oi! Y/n-sama! Don’t go ruining the place! But thank you!”</p><p>The closer you got to Kaido’s private rooms, the thinner the crowds became. Soon you were only confronted with the top brass.</p><p>“Y/n….”</p><p>You slowed to a jog as the leather-clad King blocked the hall before you.</p><p>“Are you offering to be my warm-up?” you cocked an eyebrow at him.</p><p>King crossed his arms and the flame between his wings flared briefly as he sighed.</p><p>“If you must, please take it outside,” he said.</p><p>You slowed to a walk, and then to a stop. You rested your hands on your hips and frowned at the top All-Star.</p><p>“Really? Not feeling up for a fight tonight?” you cocked your head to the side.</p><p>King’s gaze sharpened.</p><p>“Let me make it clear that Supreme Commander Kaido has ordered you arrive at his chambers unharmed tonight,” he said.</p><p>Your eyes narrowed and you started forward again. King stepped to the side and let you pass.</p><p>“Why do you still resist after all this time?” he asked as you walked by, “You are treated as a member by the lower crew and are given as much respect as an All-Star. Yet you continue to fight him. Why?”</p><p>You paused, but did not look back.</p><p>“King, sweetie,” you hummed, “If you ask that question one more <em>fucking</em> time…”</p><p>You left the threat hanging and walked off down the hall.</p><p>A silence now hung in the air.</p><p>It unnerved you.</p><p>Your eyes bore into the door before you, your haki straining to sense what awaited you on the other side.</p><p>Kaido was in there.</p><p>He was sitting quietly. You sensed no malicious intent.</p><p>This was weird. Oh well.</p><p>The warmth of the sake in your belly urged you to thrust open the door. It slammed back in its casing.</p><p>“Hello, motherfucker,” you grinned into the dimly lit room, “It’s a gorgeous night. The moon is truly lovely.”</p><p>
  <em>A perfect night for a fight. THE fight.</em>
</p><p>The thought had barely formed in your mind before you sensed a change. You crossed your forearms in front of your chest and summoned your haki.</p><p>A clawed foot emerged from the shadows and slammed into you. Yellow sparks burst from your arms as you pushed back against the talons, but they curled around your body and lifted you off your feet.</p><p>Seconds later there was the hiss of a breath and then a burst of flames.</p><p>“What the fuck?!” you shouted as the roof was abruptly set ablaze.</p><p>The world lurched and then a cool breeze ruffled your hair. You blinked and looked down to see the mansion, and the fiery remnants of the roof of Kaido’s private chambers, disappearing away below you.</p><p>“Huh… okay, we’re flying,” you grunted.</p><p>This wasn’t totally new. Kaido had snatched you up before. But it had only been for brief moments, in order to fling you at a mountain or into the sea.</p><p>This time the claws pinning your arms to your chest were almost gentle as Kaido flew through the air.</p><p>Several seconds passed and he still didn’t let you go.</p><p>You looked around and saw Wano Kuni spread out under you… and then the land was swiftly replaced with the open sea. You craned your neck back and were met with the underside of a dragon.</p><p>“Where are we going?” you called to the massive head above you.</p><p>No reply.</p><p>The dark water below began growing more distant as Kaido rose through the air.</p><p>Higher and higher, until you actually began to feel the beginnings of altitude sickness.</p><p>You let him carry you for a while before you started to get bored. You tested his hold, wiggling your arms around and pushing against his talons. You were taken by surprise when they snapped open against your touch.</p><p>“Waah!” you fell through the air, watching the dragon slither away through the sky above you.</p><p>
  <em>Whump!</em>
</p><p>“Ouch,” you grunted and rolled over.</p><p>The ground gave slightly under your palms as you pushed yourself to your feet. </p><p>A sky island? No…</p><p>You looked around at the barren strip of cloud.</p><p>It was probably a fragment that had detached from a proper sky island and been sent adrift into open sky. Still large enough to serve as a substantial island, but too small for any ecosystems to start colonizing.</p><p>You turned and looked up as Kaido circled above you.</p><p>“It’s been three months since our last fight,” you called up to him, “And this is the hello I get? You’re a rude cocksucker.”</p><p>The dragon’s growl was mirrored by the darkening clouds approaching on the horizon.</p><p>“Tonight.”</p><p>You lifted an eyebrow. Had that been his voice, or thunder?</p><p>You didn’t have time to contemplate this.</p><p>Your observation haki alerted you not a moment too soon.</p><p>Kaido rocketed out of nowhere at light speed, his jaws open wide and aiming right for you.</p><p>Your arms lunged out and you grabbed two handfuls of scales, getting a hold on his nose and chin just before he could swallow you whole.</p><p>You strained as the momentum of his rapid approach pushed you back across the cloud. Two ruts marked the path of your feet as your heels dug in and you managed to stop his advance just before he thrust you over the edge.</p><p>“Still no hello?” you pouted into the gaping mouth before you.</p><p>His fangs gleamed as moonlight broke through the clouds above. A spark of light flickered to life in the back of his throat.</p><p>
  <em>Shit!</em>
</p><p>You yanked your arms together and snapped Kaido’s mouth closed before he could blast you away with his dragon’s breath. A rumbling growl shook you a moment before the explosion went off inside his mouth. Thin trails of smoke issued from between his teeth and his body landed on the cloud and stumbled back.</p><p>You used this moment to counterattack.</p><p>Summoning your haki to your foot, you leapt up and spun. Your roundhouse kick landed firmly on his scaly cheek and he let out a roar as he tried to resist you.</p><p>But this time you had the upper hand.</p><p>With a cry of exertion, you forced your kick to follow through. The dragon shot off across the cloud, crashing into the ground in a heap of scales and horns.</p><p>You steadied yourself and waited, hands on hips, to see what he would do next.</p><p>Surprisingly, he spoke.</p><p>“If you, a mere human, can land a hit on my body that I can feel, can bring the taste of my own blood to my mouth without the aid of a devil… you are a rarer being than I.”</p><p>You cocked an eyebrow. Was that a challenge?</p><p>Kaido shifted into his human form and there was a beat of silence as you regarded each other from across the cloud. Your eyes moved over his face. Even at this distance, you could see the deep lines at the corners of his frowning mouth and creasing his brow.</p><p>He really was in a bad mood tonight.</p><p>You smirked and lifted your fists; an open invitation. You could lighten him up in no time.</p><p>The both of you sprang into action at the same time.</p><p>A shiver ran through the cloud under your feet as you swept toward each other.</p><p>You pulled back your fist. Kaido mirrored your movement.</p><p>Your fists met.</p><p>A crackle of energy thrilled down your arm as you both came to an impasse. You clenched your jaw and bit back against the overwhelming wave of power attempting to crush you. But you weren’t about to yield, not when the fight hadn’t even started yet.</p><p>Your hair whipped about in the harsh drafts caused by your clash. Your gaze moved passed your fist and onto Kaido’s larger knuckles, then down his arm to his stony frown. You brought up a fresh wave of haki and slammed it in his face.</p><p>A flicker of life passed through those ever hungry eyes.</p><p>
  <em>There we go.</em>
</p><p>You grinned as you felt his retaliatory strength. Even as you had to grit your teeth to keep from being pushed back, you could feel the change in his haki.</p><p>Then you were no longer standing.</p><p>“Fucking hell?!” you shouted, tumbling head over heels through the air.</p><p>Your body turned over and you caught a brief flash of the sky island you hand just been standing on disappearing into the stars above you.</p><p>It was cut clean in half.</p><p>It seemed you had been a little liberal in your preliminary attacks.</p><p>The island passed out of your sight once more as you turned over to see what was below.</p><p>You smirked.</p><p>By luck or by Fate, there was another scrap of a sky island, a little larger than the one you’d just destroyed, a few leagues below and to the north.</p><p>You struck out for it, running through the air as if it were solid ground. But a roar from your left caused you to jerk to a halt.</p><p>A beam of energy passed inches from your nose, slicing off into the night with a screeching hiss.</p><p>You whirled around, kicking out a few times to stay airborne, and faced the dragon once more.</p><p>A thrill of excitement tingled along your arms and legs. It had been three long months since you’d been challenged. Three long months of training yourself, pushing your body even further beyond your perceived limits.</p><p>Kaido had declared tonight would be his test.</p><p>And you were more than eager to show him the fruits of your labor.</p><p>He lunged.</p><p>You dodged and brought your arm down on his long neck.</p><p>Your blow landed but his rear leg approached faster than you anticipated and it caught you in the back.</p><p>You swallowed a cry as his talons grated against your haki hardened skin. Your head rolled as he shook you and then the air was knocked from your lungs as he threw you.</p><p>But you’d foreseen this and quickly caught yourself and thrust up through the air, slipping above the beast as he circled back around to snatch you in his jaws.</p><p>It seemed like he really wanted to eat you tonight.</p><p>“Not happening,” you grunted.</p><p>You positioned yourself over his elongated body and let yourself drop, using the added momentum to plunge your heel into his back.</p><p>Kaido let out another grumbling roar as he rocketed downwards. He hit the sky island and skidded across the cloud, shifting back into his human form once again.</p><p>Your fall was close behind and you slammed into his chest, pinning him on his back.</p><p>“The things a girl’s gotta do to make an impression around here,” you smirked.</p><p>His lips gave the faintest twitch.</p><p>Your fist fell.</p><p>There was a flash of yellow as your knuckles connected with his cheek. His head snapped to the side, but your second punch left him no time for recovery. Another flash of yellow accompanied your demonstration of your awakened power.</p><p>“How’s that?” you hummed, “It’s been a while, you bastard. Did you miss me?”</p><p>Kaido’s head slowly fell back to rest on the ground. His eyes flickered again and this time the light stuck.</p><p>Then his hands were on you.</p><p>A yelp escaped you as the world suddenly inverted and you found yourself trapped under the Yonko. One hand grabbed your wrists and yanked them over your head, immobilizing your main weapons, while he straddled your hips to keep you from kicking out.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>“Submit, or die, Y/n,” he bent down to look you in the eye.</p><p>You smirked. He always demanded the same thing right before things got serious. The only alteration to his statement was that he’d begun using your name after the first six months instead of just calling you ‘woman’ all the time.</p><p>Your answer was still the same, of course.</p><p>“Never,” your eyes were bright with the prospect of imminent battle, “I told you to break me, motherfucker. I’m still waiting.”</p><p>An expression unknown to you lifted Kaido’s features for a millisecond. Then a large hand came up to caress your face, his rough palm almost scratching as he tilted your head back.</p><p>Your eyes widened and you froze, completely caught off guard.</p><p>The clouds darkened beneath you. The stars shone brighter above. The wind rose and blew a strand of hair across your face.</p><p>His finger traced your cheek and then tucked the lock of hair behind your ear.</p><p>“Such a woman will surely…,” his grip tightened on your arms as you instinctively strained against him, “Show me the true colour of your spirit.”</p><p>And then his lips were on yours.</p><p>The smell of sake almost overpowered the taste of smouldering coals. A grunt of surprise escaped you, then you gathered your bearings and returned the kiss with equal parts ferocity and eagerness.</p><p>Kaido’s restraint loosened and your hands found their way to his chest, testing the muscles of iron residing under his impenetrable skin. His arms lowered to your waist and he pulled you up to him. Your tongues were warring for dominance before either of you could register who had given entrance to whom.</p><p>You felt his rumble of excitement under your fingers and allowed yourself to chase the pleasure, just for a moment.</p><p>Though your body was hardened from your life of endless combat, Kaido seemed to enjoy it. One hand stayed on your waist, drifting more toward your back as he supported you above the ground, and the other lifted to test the shape of your chest through your clothes.</p><p>
  <em>Ah ah, that’s far enough, you big fucker.</em>
</p><p>He caught the switch in your intent and you felt his lips smile against yours.</p><p>Your hands lunged up to grasp the collar of his vest and you broke the kiss.</p><p>“How’s that for a taste?” you grinned.</p><p>Kaido’s breath fanned your cheeks as he grinned back.</p><p>“I’m struggling to find fault.”</p><p>You let out a hum of approval and then yanked hard.</p><p>His massive body flew up and over your head as you swung him around and launched him across the cloudy terrain. He tumbled over himself and skidded to a stop near the other end of the sky island, but was up again in seconds, pulling out his favourite kanabo.</p><p>“Oh that’s what I felt,” you smirked as you stood and cracked your knuckles, “I thought you were just happy to see me.”</p><p>“Both are true,” Kaido said.</p><p>Then he came at you.</p><p>You ducked under the swing of his Thunder Bagua and kicked out, trying to destabilize him before he could rally. Your foot connected, sending out a flash of yellow that resembled lightning as Kaido grunted and fell to one knee.</p><p>You rolled away and found your footing just before another swing of his kanabo came for your head. This time you met his attack head on and brought your fist up to meet the club.</p><p>The clash of haki blew some of the stray clouds from above you, clearing the night sky and revealing the full moon again.</p><p>You pushed back against Kaido’s attack, but he stepped forward and brought the kanabo down again.</p><p>This time he had the advantage.</p><p>You were launched in the opposite direction, thrown back until you were balancing on the cloud’s edge.</p><p>After pushing back onto your feet, you paused to look over the man waiting patiently for your retaliation. Your eyes drifted down to the large scar marring his lower abdomen.</p><p>You wished you’d been there the day Kozuki Oden had dealt that blow. Now there was a man you could have some good fights with.</p><p>None of this grooming you to kill him crap.</p><p>A frown twitched at your lips as you lifted your fists and squared your stance.</p><p>You let out a breath and sent your haki to close the distance between you and Kaido. He stiffened against the blow and you sprang into action. You swept up to attack, foresaw his evasion, and then switched your target and planted a solid punch across his face.</p><p>Kaido staggered and spat a few drops of blood onto the ground.</p><p>You backed off as he stood there, staring at the dark stains on the cloud.</p><p>Then he lifted his face to you once again. There was a new light in those unfathomable eyes now.</p><p>“What’s with that turn in your mood?” he asked, “Is this not to your liking?”</p><p>You blinked and then shook your head. That second was all he needed.</p><p>You let out a hiss as his arm wrapped around your waist and he lifted you to meet his mouth again. Unfortunately for him, you were less in the mood now. Your teeth came down on his lip and he let out a growl, but did not release you.</p><p>You brought your fists down on his chest and thrust your haki against his. The resulting clash against his immovable will caused you to be pushed up and out of his arms, though you made sure to give him a teasing smirk as you flipped over his head.</p><p>“Oh, this is quite to my liking,” you chuckled, “Don’t worry your huge fucking head.”</p><p>Your arms lunged out and you grabbed his horns, pulling him around as your feet landed back on the ground. Then you yanked his face down and brought your knee up. You heard a satisfying crunch upon impact and quickly let go and twisted your body into a roundhouse kick. Your heel landed securely on his chest and launched him out over the cloud’s edge.</p><p>You smirked at the huge fist that grabbed the edge of the sky island. Kaido hauled himself back up but you blinked and then he was gone.</p><p>
  <em>Shit!</em>
</p><p>You had barely formed the silent exclamation before you felt the impact of the kanabo to your gut. The force of the blow had you bent double and expelling your meager dinner onto the clouds.</p><p>Before you could recover your breath, you felt those fingers winding through your hair. You blinked and the ground rose up to meet your face. Kaido slammed your head down, barely missing the small pool of bile.</p><p>You appreciated that little stroke of luck.</p><p>Kaido lifted your head and slammed it back down again.</p><p>Your eyes began watering and warmth flowed from your nose and down over your lips. At least cloud was less dense than soil.</p><p>You let out a groan as he yanked you back up by your hair and quickly shifted his grip to your throat and squeezed.</p><p>Your breath hitched as you recalled the last time a man had had his hands around your neck.</p><p>“I’ll admit Blackbeard can’t hold a candle to you in brute strength,” you panted heavily against Kaido’s tightening fingers, “When that fucker tried this I just socked him in the jaw. He’s missing a few more teeth now. I wish I could’ve left him with a worse injury as a goodbye present.”</p><p>Your hand lunged up and ensnared his wrist. You squeezed and a crunch preceded Kaido’s grip loosening. You dropped to the ground and backed away.</p><p>“Of course Blackbeard couldn’t contain you,” Kaido rumbled, massaging his wrist, “It took the combined might of an Admiral and three Warlords to subdue you enough to drag you into Impel Down. And even then you destroyed half the ships escorting you before you got there.”</p><p>You smirked at the memory despite the chill it brought to your gut.</p><p>“If that damn Sakazuki hadn’t broken my legs, his career would’ve ended right there,” you said.</p><p>Kaido lifted an eyebrow.</p><p>“Not his life?” he asked.</p><p>Your smirk twisted a little.</p><p>“That’s what he would be begging for by the end,” your voice lowered.</p><p>Then you shook your head and lifted your fist.</p><p>“The past is only a distraction from the present,” you muttered, then your lips twisted into a grin, “Won’t you dance with me?”</p><p>“Wororo,” Kaido’s chuckle was immediately followed by the impact of his body slamming into yours.</p><p>You let out a sound that was a mix of a grunt and a moan as he pressed a passionate kiss on your lips.</p><p>“You are brave to dance with a dragon.”</p><p>You laughed when you broke apart, breath fanning each other’s cheeks.</p><p>“Nothing else would satisfy me,” you lifted a fist coated in the colour of a sunset drowning in the abyss, “But you already knew that.”</p><p>Kaido grinned and you felt his energy shifting toward aggression.</p><p>“Perhaps I did.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>You fought.</p><p>And you fought.</p><p>And you fought.</p><p>Somewhere during the following hours... days?... you managed to crack the handle of his kanabo, which now lay useless in a forgotten corner of the sky island.</p><p>You preferred fists to fists anyway.</p><p>This was the longest you’d held out against the beast of a man. You could tell he was finally loosening up. With each punch landed and kick dodged he was holding back less and less.</p><p>Just like you wanted.</p><p>But eventually you started to feel the strain of going all out for such an extended period. And Kaido, though his stamina seemed untouched, was beginning to look visibly beat up from all the blows you’d landed. He was nursing a black eye and his torso was littered with blossoming bruises.</p><p>Of course, if Kaido was looking a little worse for wear, you must look like you had one foot in the grave.</p><p>You needed to end this soon.</p><p>As if your thought had been the signal it was waiting for, one of your knees, which had been the victim of more than a few direct hits, buckled and you staggered sideways.</p><p>It was at that moment that a large clawed hand swiped across your face, aiming for your eyes. You stepped back and hardened the tender skin. Sparks of haki blinded you and you lunged out in the direction you sensed movement.</p><p>“Worororo”</p><p>You glowered at your surroundings as you blinked Kaido back into focus.</p><p>“You bastard!” you spat.</p><p>
  <em>Shit, my haki barely held him back there…</em>
</p><p>Alright, this was going to be it.</p><p>You threw back your arm and gathered all your remaining strength into your fist. Yellow sparks flew as you brought forth your haki, your will, your spirit. You poured everything into this last punch.</p><p>X marked the spot.</p><p>You let your punch fly and planted your knuckles right at the center of his scar.</p><p>The moment of impact sent a shockwave through your arm, but you also saw it move through the muscles under your fist. The warmth of blood washed over your fingers and the crunch of bone was loud in your ears.</p><p>You heard a cough and red droplets splattered the ground beside you.</p><p>You looked up, a smile already on your lips, intent on seeing the reaction to your successful attack.</p><p>You were met with a fist.</p><p>You moved to dodge but he struck you in the chest. A gasping cry escaped you as you were overwhelmed with a power you had never known before.</p><p>A snap signaled the breaking of bones.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck…</em>
</p><p>Your lips lifted in a faint smirk as the edges of your vision blurred against the intense pain. The waves of power-</p><p>True <strong>Power</strong></p><p>-washing over you were almost enough to drown you. It was all you could manage to keep your head above the flood.</p><p>So this was his true strength.</p><p>Your tongue flicked out over your lips, tasting the raw power Kaido wielded, relishing the moment you got to face it for the first time.</p><p>You threw the vestiges of your own strength out to greet him, but the effort sent you staggering.</p><p>Your foot slipped.</p><p>
  <em>Shit!</em>
</p><p>Your body dropped through the air like a stone.</p><p>Had you really just fallen off the damn cloud?! Of all the times to be fucking clumsy!</p><p>You summoned your haki-</p><p>-but there was nothing left to respond to your will.</p><p>You had foolishly spent everything in that final blow.</p><p>…</p><p>You weren’t quite strong enough…</p><p>“Fucking bastard…” you panted as your fading vision focused on the rapidly disappearing sky island, “Don’t think this means you’ve won…”</p><p>A rumble sounded from above, vibrating through the air. He was laughing at you again…</p><p>“Fucking… prick…” you panted, wincing as your lungs protested the movement.</p><p>Your foggy brain decided that now was a good time to remember the feeling of his lips on your own.</p><p>You closed your eyes and, much sooner than you expected, your body slammed into something extremely solid and you were tossed violently into unconsciousness.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kaido felt the jolt of the strike. He felt the fire of your touch as you hit him with a blow stronger than he had ever received from you before.</p><p>A ripple of power moved through his body, emanating from his lower abdomen and merging with his own will.</p><p>He heard the subsequent crack of bones breaking.</p><p>His bones.</p><p>He let his fist fall.</p><p>The blow connected and he heard your cry of pain. But it was brief and not as harsh as it could have been. You must have dodged the worst of it.</p><p>The force of the combined attacks sent him sprawling. Kaido was distracted by the sensation tingling down the right side of his body. It was a throbbing, mixed with a sharp sting every time he breathed.</p><p>Pain.</p><p>He was in pain.</p><p>The yellow tingle of your haki pressed against his own before retreating. Kaido savoured your taste.</p><p>A smile broke onto his face.</p><p>“Woro ro ro ro ro ro! Woro ro ro ro ro ro!” his chest ached worse than it had in twenty years as he bellowed a laugh to the sky, “You are indeed a fine woman!”</p><p>His blood, long dormant in his veins, began to boil.</p><p>Here it was!</p><p>The almost forgotten feeling he’d been searching for for almost two decades!</p><p>Another laugh like thunder rolled across the clouds.</p><p>Kaido sat up and looked around. He brought a hand to his abdomen, cradling the bloody imprint of your fist and the cracked ribs underneath.</p><p>Such power from a human who hadn’t eaten a devil fruit. Truly, this woman was a rarity in this world.</p><p>Then his smile fell.</p><p>You were nowhere to be seen.</p><p>It had been long enough for you to recover, but the cloud before him and the sky around him were empty and silent.</p><p>“No…” the adrenaline forced the dismayed grunt from his lips.</p><p>Surely that blow hadn’t been enough to finish you off.</p><p>He sent out his observation haki…</p><p>A deep frown pulled at Kaido’s lips.</p><p>He moved to the cloud’s edge and sat down.</p><p>You were most likely knocked back down to earth by that last hit. It would take a while for you to return to these heights again, but Kaido wasn’t about to offer you a hand.</p><p>He had said that this fight would decide things.</p><p>If you couldn’t return, this was his victory.</p><p>A bitter victory that Kaido found himself unwilling to accept.</p><p>You were the strongest woman he’d ever had the pleasure of meeting in combat, surpassing even Linlin’s rages. And over the past two years, especially within these last three months, you had grown even stronger. By now you rivaled Whitebeard when that old geezer had been in his prime.</p><p>Kaido briefly let his mind recall that fight just under twenty years ago that had ended in an unforeseen stalemate. It was strange how pieces of that fight had been mirrored in this one, though even Whitebeard had had the aid of his devil fruit.</p><p>Kaido stared down into the sky below the cloud’s edge.</p><p>He waited.</p><p>The hours wore on.</p><p>Surely that hadn’t been enough to kill you? You had blocked such hits before, though this was the first time he had not held back.</p><p>He’d been closer to going all-out than ever before.</p><p>In past fights you had managed to out-manoeuvre him every time, this fight would be the same.</p><p>You were different. He’d known the moment you’d set foot on Onigashima two years ago. He’d marked you as his enemy, his and his alone, and you’d worn that scar as a badge of honor. He knew you would be able to withstand him as he truly was.</p><p>Or had he just let himself hope that you could?</p><p>He waited.</p><p>The sun sank out of sight. Then rose again.</p><p>Round and round the world spun, and you still had not returned to him.</p><p>Kaido sent his haki down once more, searching for your beat of life.</p><p>His fists clenched and his teeth ground against each other when he found nothing but weak men and the even weaker fish that they hunted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The storm raged for five days and five nights.</p><p>It was the harshest storm any of the locals had seen in their lifetimes, and their elders’ lifetimes.</p><p>Hurricanes sprang up out of nowhere before disappearing just as quickly. Tornadoes and cyclones ravaged both land and sea. The sky remained black day and night, filled with thunderheads and lightning storms.</p><p>All those brave enough to look up to watch Nature’s fury swore they saw a creature, clawed and horned, bellowing in rage and pain.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Long after he had lost count of the days, Kaido stilled his anger and glared at the sky above.</p><p>How dare the world play such a cruel joke on him?</p><p>How dare he fall for another trick?</p><p>How dare he play the fool and let hope take root?</p><p>…</p><p>But how could anyone resist that fire that shone from your eyes mid-battle, or that power in those fists of yours, those fists of God…?</p><p>…</p><p>It was him.</p><p>He was just too strong.</p><p>Not even Y/n, the fabled woman who had defeated a Marine Vice Admiral at the tender age of eleven.</p><p>The only person in the world to be offered a place among each of the four Yonkos and refuse each one.</p><p>The woman who had been imprisoned for a decade and come out stronger than she went in.</p><p>The woman who could swim across Calm Belts.</p><p>The woman who had withstood him for two years. Who would run away from him to save her life, yet still accept his gifts of daffodils and return to meet him in combat once again.</p><p>The woman he had grown to respect.</p><p>Perhaps his feelings had grown a little more…</p><p>But none of that mattered now.</p><p>Not even <em>you</em> could stand against him.</p><p>There was only one more thing to try.</p><p>Kaido stood at the edge of the cloud island, staring down into the sky that had swallowed the woman he had thought would be the one.</p><p>If this didn’t work, he was going to burn the world that had mocked him with your beautiful animosity.</p><p>There would be no other to take your place as his most beloved enemy.</p><p>This would be the end, or the beginning of the end. Depending on if he could kill himself right now.</p><p>Kaido looked down and saw a yellow balloon** drifting along on the breeze.</p><p>Yellow.</p><p>Your face flashed before his eyes.</p><p>He jumped.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Daffodils symbolize respect (in Japan)</p><p>**The bit about balloons at the end is because Kaido was at Balloon Terminal when he jumped.</p><p>Sooooo... I don't know where this 2-shot came from, but it's here now and I hope it entertained you ;)</p><p>I wonder what my plot bunnies are going to bring me next?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Hammer and the Trident [Katakuri x Reader]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There I was, pondering our favourite mochi-man. And then I blinked and this happened.</p><p>I took inspiration for the progression of the story and Katakuri’s past from SiZodiac’s work here on AO3. Their 2 pieces (As A Charlotte Child and Family Album) are really well imagined backstories for the Charlotte Clan.</p><p>Sorry, no lemons here! I took a more platonic route with the relationship because Katakuri is a complicated guy (for me to write, anyways).</p><p>This all takes place before the 2 year time-skip.</p><p>It’s another long one! (it seems keeping my ideas small is rather challenging -_-)</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You brought the hammer down on the rod of sunset orange steel, enjoying the vibrations each hit sent thrilling up your arm.</p><p>The heat from the small forge was blasting you in the face, cementing the layer of black dust into your skin, but the chill of the coming winter months was blowing through the open window and made the warmth much appreciated.</p><p>“Y/n! Whaarr you doin’ workin’ sssho early?” a slurred voice shouted from above.</p><p>You let out a sigh and flipped the length of steel over.</p><p>“It’s already almost noon! Go back to sleep, Ma!” you called back.</p><p>“I’m tryin’! Shtop tha racket! My head’s killin’ me!”</p><p>You rolled your eyes and brought the hammer down a few more times before reaching for your clamps and stretching out the glowing steel, shaping the metal into a long, thin blade. Then you returned to your hammer and tamped down any bulges caused by the change in shape.</p><p>An empty rum bottle fell by the open window and smashed on the cobbled street.</p><p>“Shhhut up! Ya damn brat! You better not be workin’ on a weapon again! We can’t sell thosh ‘round here!”</p><p>You let out a slow breath, biting back the venomous retort you wanted to fling up to the woman who had more love for her bottles than for the smithy she was supposed to be running.</p><p>You put down the hammer and reached for the bellows, giving them a few pumps to keep the coals at just the right temperature.</p><p>
  <strong>Bam!</strong>
</p><p>Your shoulders tensed as the door banged open, but you kept your focus on your work.</p><p>
  <em>Just a few more seconds….</em>
</p><p>An infinitesimal change in the burnished hue was the signal.</p><p>“Shop’s closed today!” you snapped, taking the yellowy-orange blade off the coals and dousing it in a barrel of water.</p><p>The loud hiss of steam covered up any reply your retort may have gotten.</p><p>You kept the blade submerged for a few seconds, then lifted it out, sweeping a graceful arc over your head to rid it of water droplets. Your eyes scanned the steel, searching out any hairline cracks or signs of weakness.</p><p>A satisfied smile lifted your lips when you found none. Now it just had to be polished and sharpened.</p><p>You put the soon-to-be sword down and finally turned your attention to the shop.</p><p>How the ramshackle hut remained standing was a mystery to you, but you were grateful for the roof over your head and the forge that served as the beating heart of the impoverished smithy.</p><p>The counter that separated the forge from the customers was loaded with supplies that you should have been in the middle of organizing. Horseshoes, nails, window frames, and any other metal products a poor rural village would need.</p><p>Over this unorganized pile of wrought-iron, you saw a flash of crimson.</p><p>“I said the shop’s closed today,” you snapped, marching around the counter to get a better look at the unwelcomed customer.</p><p>You froze and stared.</p><p>The boy looked about your age, but was a good head taller. He had been peering into the forge area, but moved his scarlet eyes to you when you stepped into view.</p><p>His breath hitched and you saw his body tense. Dust and bruises covered his chest, which was exposed through a dark vest. But the most eye-catching feature were his razor sharp teeth and the puffy red scars extending from either side of his mouth.</p><p>“What do you want?” you frowned, eager to return to your smithing.</p><p>The boy’s glare sharpened and he shifted to the side. The action seemed casual, but you caught the flinch it was supposed to cover up. The dark rings under his eyes and the gaunt look to his cheeks were not unknown to you. The way his head twitched to the side, eyeing the door, and the way his eyes shifted restlessly around the room were all too familiar.</p><p>You felt like you were looking into a strange mirror.</p><p>The boy’s scarlet gaze finally settled on your face.</p><p>“You’re pretty young to be a blacksmith,” he said.</p><p>Your frown deepened and your eyes took a dive down his body. His fists were clenched and his feet were already facing toward the door, ready to spring into action at a moment’s notice.</p><p>You were both way too young to be acting like adults, but the world was a harsh teacher.</p><p>“And you look a little young to be able to afford anything in here,” you grumbled, “If you aren’t buying anything, go away.”</p><p>Just then some loud shouts echoed in from the open window.</p><p>“Where is he?!”</p><p>“He can’t have gone far!”</p><p>The sound of tramping feet drew nearer.</p><p>Your eyes narrowed at the boy. His body tensed further and his eyes flit from you to a stack of nails on a nearby shelf.</p><p>“They’re looking for you,” it wasn’t a question.</p><p>The boy glared, but he didn’t move. He was still eyeing the nails.</p><p>“I saw him go into the blacksmiths!”</p><p>Your eyes widened.</p><p>“Get under here!” you quickly motioned under the counter.</p><p>The boy hesitated for a moment, weighing his choice of killing you and fleeing against trusting you and hiding.</p><p>He met your stare once more.</p><p>You gestured for him to hurry.</p><p>His brow wrinkled, then he quickly ducked out of sight.</p><p>You yanked a few window frames down and rested them against his shoulder, partially hiding him from sight. Then you hopped up on a stool and grabbed a candlestick from the pile on the counter just as the door banged open.</p><p>You lowered the candlestick again, pretending to be caught by surprise.</p><p>“Y/n!” a large man with a pot-belly and a balding head swaggered inside, “We’re looking for a runaway. Did a boy come through here?”</p><p>Your hands, stained black from the soot and dust, trembled and you quickly hid them behind your back.</p><p>The man was Wals, a fish merchant who dipped his fingers into the slave trade whenever money was scarce.</p><p>The word ‘runaway’ made your stomach turn.</p><p>“I didn’t see anyone,” you growled.</p><p>Wals stared down his nose at you.</p><p>“You better not be lyin’ to me, dear little Y/n,” his tone slipped toward dangerous and his fingers twitched as if he were itching to tangle them in your hair, which he had done on a few terrifying occasions when you’d been caught out after curfew.</p><p>Your mother had taken over as the village blacksmith when her father had succumbed to his alcoholism. And now, at the tender age of 11, you were following in her footsteps as she followed in his. You were lucky the village needed a blacksmith, and that your mother was practically useless now, or else you’d have been sent off on Wals’ decrepit old schooner years ago.</p><p>You dropped your gaze.</p><p>“A boy with pink hair just ran in and then jumped out the window,” you gestured to said window, “It looked like he was heading to the docks.”</p><p>Wals let out an annoyed grunt, his eyes lingering on you for far too long.</p><p>“Probably trying to regroup with the rest of those brats that showed up yesterday,” he licked his lips distractedly, “I’ve got the boys rounding ‘em up. Twenty or so in all! They’ll fetch a good price.”</p><p>Your mouth twisted into a disgusted frown.</p><p>“Get after him then!” you snapped, “The shop’s closed today! I need to catch up on orders.”</p><p>Wals paused halfway through turning around. Your stomach flipped.</p><p>“How’s the old hag doing?” he sent a glare at the ceiling before turning a hungry stare on you.</p><p>“I think the broken bottle outside will tell you all you need to know,” you said through gritted teeth.</p><p>Wals frowned and turned away.</p><p>“You better watch yourself, Y/n,” he muttered, “That pretty face of yours could fetch a nice sum.”</p><p>You glared death into his back as he set off for the harbour.</p><p>When you were sure he was gone, you stepped off the stool and pulled the window frames away.</p><p>“You should hide out in the forest overnight,” you told the boy as he emerged from under the counter, “Wals goes to sleep at dawn. You should be able to slip away on the second ferry.”</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere without my siblings,” he snapped.</p><p>You blinked as he drew himself up to his full height. He sure looked intimidating up close. Those fangs glinted in the dim light of the smithy.</p><p>You paused, then you turned and hurried to a large box almost hidden behind the forge.</p><p>“Take this,” you pulled out a sword and a roughly made leather sheath.</p><p>It wasn’t your best work, but it was a sturdy blade and it was sharp. You thrust the hilt towards the boy. He reached for it, then paused and retreated.</p><p>“I have no money,” he said carefully, his tone hinting that he was going to take it regardless.</p><p>You shook your head and held the sword out to him.</p><p>“Take it,” you said, “You’ll need it if Wals finds you again.”</p><p>He stared at the sword, then stared at you. Then he reached out and took it.</p><p>“Thanks,” he slowly nodded.</p><p>Your lips twitched into a faint smile.</p><p>“Hurry,” you pushed him toward the door, “Make sure your siblings are okay.”</p><p>But the boy jerked to a stop.</p><p>“Why are you helping me?” he asked.</p><p>You met his intense stare. You saw the glint of starvation and the weight of a life on the run in those scarlet eyes. You recognized the shape of fists in the bruises on his body and the thin scars left by the tips of swords not quite dodged in time.</p><p>Because no one had been there to help you. But you couldn’t say that.</p><p>“Because you need help,” you said, then you pushed him out the door.</p><p>He disappeared down the street without looking back once.</p><p>You returned to the counter and started sorting through the mess of inventory.</p><p>“Who wasssh that?!” your mother shouted from above.</p><p>“Just a customer, Ma!” you shouted back, “Go back to sleep!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A few days passed by in the usual way.</p><p>You slaved in the glow of the forge from dawn until dusk. Your mother drank her life away, periodically shouting down at you for some reason or other.</p><p>On Wednesday you bought your bread and cheese for the week from the market with the meager allowance Ma supplied you. All of the income the smithy made went to her, the adult, and she spent it as she saw fit. Mostly on rum.</p><p>Villagers came in and out of the shop, buying doorknobs and horseshoes and other boring things. They gossiped loudly about the large crowd of children, seemingly all siblings, who had arrived in town. Some said they were the children of a strong pirate called Charlotte Linlin who had been left to fend for themselves after their numbers grew too large for a ship to carry.</p><p>You wouldn’t reply when the customers occasionally ventured to ask you for your opinion. You simply sold them your wares and sent them on their way.</p><p>Between these mind-numbing tasks, you found the time to work on that sword. This one was the best you’d managed to make yet. You were proud of it.</p><p>You were just now finishing up the final polishing under the light of a flickering lantern.</p><p>A storm was raging across the island tonight. Thunder rolled overhead and freezing rain pelted against the window pane.</p><p>You were grateful for the small cot your mother had so graciously provided so you could sleep beside the forge. She didn’t like you going upstairs. You weren’t sure if she was ashamed of you seeing her like she was, or that she was ashamed of you in general.</p><p>You scowled in concentration as you wiped down the blade for the final time and held it up to catch the light.</p><p>It was leagues better than the one you’d given that boy, but you still weren’t satisfied with the taper…</p><p>
  <strong>Bam!</strong>
</p><p>You jumped when the door banged open.</p><p>The boy with the crimson hair stepped inside, soaked from the rain and barely concealing his shivers.</p><p>You stared as he silently approached the counter. Something flashed at his hip and you struggled to hide your satisfied smile when you saw your sword hanging there.</p><p>The boy came to a halt and eyed you from across the forge.</p><p>You returned his stare. There was something new in that scarlet glare. A glint that hadn’t been there upon your first meeting. He was more alert, more confident… yet still wary.</p><p>“We are leaving this island,” the boy finally spoke.</p><p>You blinked.</p><p>“I thought you were already long gone,” you muttered, “What are you still doing here?”</p><p>“Cracker needs a sword,” he said.</p><p>“Cracker?” you cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>“My younger brother.”</p><p>“Oh,” you nodded.</p><p>The boy extended his clenched fist to you. You stood and walked over to the counter, slowly holding out your palm. A few coins, some bills, two rings, and a silver chain that was probably a necklace fell into your hand.</p><p>“For another sword,” the boy stated.</p><p>You cocked an eyebrow at him, wondering how much trouble he’d had to go through just to get this much.</p><p>“This would barely cover the materials, not even counting the manual labour,” you hummed.</p><p>The corners of his mouth twitched down, making his scars stretch in a way that looked painful.</p><p>“But-“ you sighed before he could speak, “I just so happened to finish this right before you came in.”</p><p>You held up the new sword.</p><p>“I haven’t made a scabbard yet, but a blanket or something like that would be enough protection,” you said.</p><p>Those scarlet eyes widened and the boy stepped forward to take the sword. He didn’t hesitate this time.</p><p>“This is very well crafted,” he said, his gaze moving up and down the blade.</p><p>You smiled. His eyes flicked up and then back down again.</p><p>“I’m glad I’m not the only one who can see my improvement,” you let out a soft chuckle, “You can have that one if you like, and give the other to Cracker.”</p><p>The boy stiffened and shook his head.</p><p>“No, I will keep this,” his hand lowered to rest on the hilt at his waist.</p><p>Your gaze softened.</p><p>“You’re a good brother,” you smiled.</p><p>He blinked at you and the faintest blush tinged his cheeks.</p><p>“Do you have siblings?” he quickly asked.</p><p>You shook your head.</p><p>“I was an accident that Ma didn’t want to repeat,” you said quietly.</p><p>Confusion furrowed his brow, and then… pity?</p><p>His eyes flit to the sword in his hands.</p><p>“This is the second time you’ve helped me…” he said, his fingers clenching around the hilt.</p><p>It sounded like he wanted to say more, but he remained silent.</p><p>“Well, this is the second time my swords have had the chance to leave this shop,” you said.</p><p>His gaze dropped to the sword hanging from his waist. Then he looked around the rundown smithy.</p><p>“With the quality of your work, surely you can make enough to … improve your working conditions,” he said.</p><p>You found his formal way of speaking amusing.</p><p>“Nobody in this village has use for weapons,” you sighed, “All they want are shovels and coat hangers. Ma says I’m wasting my time, but I just can’t make a hundred nails in a row. Not without going crazy.”</p><p>Fangs flashed in the dim light of your lantern. A smile.</p><p>“You have talent as a swordsmith,” he said, “One day, when my mother and siblings are more powerful, I may look for you again.”</p><p>You cocked an eyebrow. You doubted those words, but you appreciated the thought.</p><p>“I’ll keep honing my skills then,” you smirked.</p><p>The boy’s eyes roved over your face, then he nodded and left without another word.</p><p>The next morning, Wals was found dead on the pier. Not many mourned his passing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>At the turning of the next year, your mother caught a chill that turned into something much more lethal.</p><p>You were now the Master Smith in name as well as labour.</p><p>You buried your guilt at being happy the old hag was gone under your work. You threw yourself into smithing. By the time winter came visiting again, you could make a hundred nails in a row without going crazy.</p><p>A few years later, a chance grounding of a merchant ship brought an unexpected stroke of luck to you and to the village.</p><p>You got a sudden urgent influx of fasteners and holdings (and goddamn nails) to help mend the ship, and the merchant paid a hefty sum for your work.</p><p>This merchant specialized in the trade of wheat and flour, and it just so happened that your island had the perfect soil for growing such a crop. He decided to set up a base just outside of the village and employ the villagers in creating and maintaining some wheat fields.</p><p>Money began flowing into the village, which slowly began to grow and prosper. You could finally fix up the smithy. And now you had to learn how to create and mend farming equipment, which was a welcomed change.</p><p>Soon the small wheat farm on the outskirts of the village became a huge operation spanning a large swathe of the island. More land to farm brought more people looking for work, and more people working meant more tools for you to supply. You could barely keep up with the demand and the days were always long. But your stomach was full and you were never bored.</p><p>Your only regret was that you hadn’t had time to work on any new swords.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Pirates!”</p><p>“It’s the Big Mom Pirates!”</p><p>“Is it her whole army?!”</p><p>“No, just one ship! But just one of those monsters could level the town!”</p><p>You heard the screams coming in through the open window, but you were at a crucial point in making a scythe and couldn’t leave your station until the process was finished. So you ignored the possibility of imminent death in favour of hammering out the length of glowing orange metal until it was thin enough to slice sheave of wheat with the lightest touch of the hand. It was a blade, after-all, and you had a certain affinity for those.</p><p>You barely noticed when the shouting subsided, and were so focused on your work that it wasn’t until there was a knock on the counter that you looked up.</p><p>You blinked, then a smile lifted your lips.</p><p>“You didn’t slam the door this time,” you said.</p><p>You easily recognized the crimson haired boy who had been the first (and still only) wielder of your swords. He was much taller, having to crouch a bit to keep from knocking his head on the ceiling, and now wore a thick scarf around his neck that concealed his teeth and scars. His chest, still exposed through a leather vest, was broader and bore the inked lines of a tattoo down his left side.</p><p>The years had not been kind to him, but had not been too harsh either. You supposed the same you could be said of you.</p><p>The boy, well, the <em>man</em>, watched you over the edge of his scarf. Those scarlet eyes were shadowed with more silent suffering, but also held the glint of confidence of a man who was sure of his strength.</p><p>“You’re still here.”</p><p>You blinked. Then you laughed. You didn’t know why. Perhaps you were happy.</p><p>“Hahahaha! Well of course,” you put down the finished scythe blade and wiped your hands on your apron, “This island would be in dire straits if the only blacksmith up and left.”</p><p>The man’s brow furrowed and his eyes flit around the room.</p><p>“You’ve renovated.”</p><p>You nodded.</p><p>“A lot has changed,” you said, “I think this village is in a better place now.”</p><p>He tilted his head to the side as that scarlet glare settled once again on you. Something close to guilt flashed across the parts of his face you could see.</p><p>“You aren’t afraid?” he asked.</p><p>“Afraid of what?” you hummed, “Pirates? They need my skills as much as anyone.”</p><p>His gaze hardened.</p><p>“Mama is looking for an island to settle on and start building a kingdom where every race is equal,” his voice shifted into a more formal tone, “There are a few in this area that look promising.”</p><p>You waited for him to continue, but he didn’t.</p><p>“That sounds like a noble dream,” you said, wondering why he was telling you of it.</p><p>The man kept staring, then he held out his arm.</p><p>You blinked as his skin began to ripple and drip away from his body, turning into a white, gooey substance. Then you gasped as an old friend appeared from inside the man’s body.</p><p>“You haven’t upgraded?” you reached forward and took the sword, the very sword you’d given him all those years ago.</p><p>The man’s body solidified again, you assumed it was a devil fruit power, and he nodded.</p><p>“It was a good blade,” he said.</p><p>“Was,” you replied.</p><p>Your fingers traced over all the nicks and cracks in the blade. It was a wonder it still held together. Actually, it was a miracle that he still had it.</p><p>There was a thud and you looked up to see a large sack on the counter. You didn’t have to look inside to know what was in it.</p><p>“I would like to commission a new blade,” the man said, “Larger, longer reach, more durable to harsh attacks.”</p><p>You lifted your eyes to meet his.</p><p>“The Big Mom Pirates are a powerful pirate crew,” you said, “Surely their most lauded commander can get his hands on better made and more noteworthy weapons.”</p><p>The man’s brow furrowed and something flashed through those scarlet eyes.</p><p>“Perhaps,” he said, and he left it at that.</p><p>You shrugged.</p><p>“I will take this commission,” you said, “May I have the name of my customer?”</p><p>The man blinked and his eyes widened. Perhaps in realization or surprise.</p><p>“Katakuri,” he spoke quickly, then cleared his throat, “Charlotte Katakuri.”</p><p>You smiled.</p><p>“Alright then, Katakuri,” you bowed your head, “Y/n, the humble blacksmith, will make you a weapon worthy of the Charlotte name.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It took two and a half weeks for you to construct Katakuri’s weapon. You settled on a trident, which had the reach he was looking for, but kept the stabbing and slicing capabilities of a sword.</p><p>You had to put all other work on hold in order to complete it, but Katakuri’s intimidating presence kept the villagers and merchants anxious enough to leave you be.</p><p>While you worked, Katakuri explored the island and the wheat fields that now covered most of it. But it wasn’t that big of an island, and after the first week he took to keeping you company in the forge.</p><p>He was a quiet man, and recognized that you didn’t like to talk while you were working. At first, it was strange to have someone else in the smithy. Customers never lingered, finding the smells and dirt created during the process to be unpleasant. But Katakuri never voiced any complaints.</p><p>It was actually handy having him present. Whenever you needed him to try out the weapon or give his preference on design, he was right there. He was a large man, and apparently hadn’t stopped growing yet, but you did your best with the ‘average’ sized equipment you had.</p><p>In the evenings, Katakuri would leave to find his supper. But after the second week, he began returning after his meal and sitting with you while you cleaned up the forge and prepared for the following day.</p><p>“I’d say this’ll be done by tomorrow night,” you said, motioning to the large sheet covering the almost completed trident as it lay on the counter, “Just need to finish up the detailing.”</p><p>The man sat in a chair near the door that he had occupied every day for the past week.</p><p>“I don’t like pointless decoration,” Katakuri grunted.</p><p>You smiled and wiped the sweat off your forehead.</p><p>“I’ll keep it simple then,” you said.</p><p>Katakuri watched you from across the room.</p><p>“Why do you still help me, a pirate?” he asked, glaring at you over his scarf.</p><p>You cocked an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“Is that what you’ve been thinking about this whole time?” you chided as you put away your tools.</p><p>He lowered his gaze and crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>“No,” he stated, “I enjoy watching you work.”</p><p>You blinked in confusion.</p><p>“Well, to answer your question…” you muttered, turning your back to him to attend to the coals in the forge, “… Because you need help.”</p><p>The low hiss and crackle of the dying fire filled the silence.</p><p>“Are you saying you would have done this without payment? Just as you did that time?” his stoic voice cracked with disbelief.</p><p>You looked over your shoulder to see him glaring at the floor. You didn’t have to answer.</p><p>“There were countless times when my siblings and I would have been saved by the kindness of strangers,” his voice was back to its controlled calmness now, “But such a thing was never extended to us. We can only rely on ourselves. On our family. No one else.”</p><p>Those scarlet eyes lifted to peer deep into yours. You knew the pain, doubt, and mistrust hidden in those depths of blood and strawberry.</p><p>You didn’t look away as you pumped the billows once and then moved to the counter. You leaned down and rested your chin in your hand.</p><p>“I know,” you nodded.</p><p>You stared at each other in silence. Then Katakuri stood, hunching his shoulders so he wouldn’t hit the ceiling.</p><p>“I will return this time tomorrow,” was all he said before he left.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Katakuri returned to your smithy at nightfall.</p><p>“I am leaving this island,” he stated as he lifted the finished trident.</p><p>You nodded, busy with organizing some of the orders that had been stacking up while you’d been distracted by this project.</p><p>“This is… truly some magnificent craftsmanship,” Katakuri’s voice took on a softer tone.</p><p>You smiled at the pile of horseshoes you’d just finished counting.</p><p>“I’m glad you can see my improvement,” you murmured, “I intend to keep honing my skills.”</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>“And I intend to return should Shinrai* ever be in need of repairs or alterations.”</p><p>Your smile widened.</p><p>“Shinrai… that’s a good name,” you said to the pile of horseshoes.</p><p>The door clicked softly as it closed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The years passed by.</p><p>The wheat industry on your island grew.</p><p>You were able to renovate the smithy once again. This time you did a complete overhaul, knocking the old building to the ground and erasing all evidence that it had stood there. You replaced it with a vault-ceilinged workshop, complete with a small living-quarters at the back, and a spacious open-air forge.</p><p>The workload grew along with the flour manufacturing, with a need for replacement parts in the mills becoming the bulk of your orders.</p><p>You finally admitted you needed some help.</p><p>It was strange to have assistants in the forge with you, but you made sure to set down boundaries and dictate where the workers could and could not go. You had your own forge, the one saved from your small smithy, and that was yours alone to work in. Once the rules were in place, everything flowed relatively smoothly.</p><p>But things were changing.</p><p>Every day the newspapers brought news of pirate attacks and shifting power structures.</p><p>Big Mom had been declared one of the four Yonko and had taken over a nearby island. Whole Cake Island now served as the base for the powerful pirate, but she was ravenously annexing the surrounding islands into her queendom and showed no signs of stopping.</p><p>You knew it was only a matter of time.</p><p>An upside to having the spectre of an invasion looming over your island was that people began wanting weapons to defend themselves.</p><p>You could finally focus on your preferred crafting.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was inevitable.</p><p>What could an island of farmers do against a pirate crew notorious for their brutality and their overwhelming numbers?</p><p>Of all the buildings in the village, only one was left standing.</p><p>You watched as everything around you was razed to the ground and replaced with strange new houses made of dough and pastry.</p><p>The wood and stone walls of the mills that ground the flour were replaced loaves of bread. The dirt roads were suddenly constructed of wafers. The cobblestones were replaced with mochi that squished lightly under every step.</p><p>In the middle of the island, a towering stack of donuts so huge that your entire smithy could fit in the center hole was erected and crowned with an even more ridiculously enormous donut.</p><p>The wheat fields were left untouched. But that’s because that’s what Big Mom wanted.</p><p>Your smithy was left untouched. The only building that was not reconstructed of food. There didn’t seem to be a reason for that.</p><p>Your island was renamed. Komugi Island, the newest addition to Totto Land and completely under the control of the Big Mom Pirates.</p><p>And it became the home of Charlotte Katakuri, the Minister of Flour.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bam!</strong>
</p><p>You looked up to see a towering figure looming in the door to your workshop.</p><p>Your lips were halfway to a smile before they suddenly flipped to a frown.</p><p>Something was wrong.</p><p>Katakuri strode forward and slammed a jumble of pieces of metal on the counter. Your eyes widened as you recognized Shinrai. The remnants of the spear were shattered into multiple pieces, as if whatever blow that had hit it had been so powerful it tore apart the metal fibers themselves.</p><p>Just who, or what, had he been fighting that dealt such a blow?!</p><p>“Can you fix it?” Katakuri demanded.</p><p>You were taken aback by the urgency, and dare you say fear?, in his voice.</p><p>You looked over the shattered trident.</p><p>“It will take a few days to melt it down and reshape it,” you said.</p><p>“Days!? There’s no time!” Katakuri’s fists clenched, you’d never seen him so disturbed, “Mama is having her hunger pangs and is going to destroy all of Candy Island! It will take the cooks five hours to prepare and create the bourguignon she desires.”</p><p>Your eyes widened. You didn’t know what these hunger pangs were, but if Katakuri was worried about them…</p><p>You looked over what you could see of the man’s face. There were deep furrows in his brow and his eyes were clouded with anxious urgency.</p><p>“Can you help me?” he asked.</p><p>There was a vulnerability in his tone that made up your mind right there. Relief washed over his brow, as if he already knew what your answer would be.</p><p>You nodded.</p><p>“One hour,” you told him.</p><p>Katakuri nodded.</p><p>“Cracker and I can hold her off for that long,” he disappeared back out the door without a backward glance.</p><p>You snatched the remnants of Shinrai and hurried out to your forge.</p><p>“Everyone!” you called all your assistants to you.</p><p>There was so much to be done and no time to do any of it.</p><p>But you’d said you would help Katakuri.</p><p>“You! Prep the forge! You! Bring me three lengths of steel! I’ll get the mold ready! Once things get hot, stay out of my way!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“You did it…”</p><p>You wiped the sweat from your brow, but there was so much grime and dust caked over your skin that you only succeeded in making yourself filthier.</p><p>“You doubted me?” you panted, giving him a faint smile as he turned over the new trident in his hands.</p><p>Katakuri moved his gaze to you, and you knew the wrinkles in the corners of his eyes were from a smile.</p><p>“No,” he said.</p><p>You struggled to keep your eyes steady as they fell to the trident.</p><p>“This will be Mogura,” you told him, “I used Shinrai as its base. Keep it safe, and burrowed within you. It will not shatter.”</p><p>“Mogura,” those scarlet eyes flashed with… pride?</p><p>Then he turned and ran out the door.</p><p>You collapsed to the ground, completely exhausted from pouring everything you had into that trident. You were surprised you’d managed to stay standing until he’d left.</p><p>But you smiled as you faded into unconsciousness, a content warmth enveloping your heart as you closed your eyes.</p><p>It had been enough.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>You later learned that Katakuri and Cracker had fought Big Mom to a standstill and held her back for ten hours total. The cooks had had trouble getting the best ingredients for the bourguignon the Yonko was craving, but in the end the food got to Big Mom’s mouth and her hunger pangs had been ended. Though a large section of Candy Island had been completely destroyed.</p><p>You’d had to take a few days off after creating Mogura. You had worked yourself much too hard, but you had no regrets. You’d managed to pull it off, and you knew that that trident was the finest work you’d accomplished yet.</p><p>You were quite happy that Katakuri was the person wielding it.</p><p>A week after the Candy Island incident, you had resumed your work at the forge.</p><p>“Y/n.”</p><p>You looked up from the pommel you had been carving and blinked in surprise.</p><p>Katakuri was standing in your doorway, but he was not alone this time. You recognized the face of the first son of the Big Mom Pirates. Charlotte Perospero.</p><p>His shrewd eyes raked over you and then scanned the room. His mouth twisted in distaste, his large tongue lolling to the side.</p><p>“Why is this forge not constructed to Mama’s tastes?” Perospero frowned at the blackened stone that made up the smithy.</p><p>“Such construction is not able to withstand the conditions needed to forge metals,” Katakuri quickly replied.</p><p>You blinked and nodded. You’d never given it much thought really, but now that it was brought to your attention again… why had Katakuri left your home alone?</p><p>“Hm,” Perospero walked forward and began perusing the far wall, which was currently serving as a waiting place for all the weapons you’d finished for the newest squadron of chess-piece soldiers.</p><p>Katakuri waited stiffly by the door, his stare boring into you across the distance. You cocked a curious eyebrow at him and he dropped his gaze.</p><p>“I remember this island,” Perospero mused as he walked further into your workshop, “We only stayed here for a few days, there was human trafficking going on. Not a good place for children…”</p><p>You remained silent.</p><p>“I recall Katakuri acquiring not one sword, but two, in that short time,” Perospero kept his back to you, but you could feel the weight of his attention.</p><p>“This woman is the one who provided both mine and Cracker’s first swords,” Katakuri confirmed.</p><p>“Is she now?” Perospero’s tone held no surprise at all.</p><p>You cleared your throat.</p><p>“Is there something you wish me to make for her Highness?” you asked.</p><p>There was a pause before you got an answer.</p><p>“The quality of your work is impressive,” Perospero finished eyeing your displays, “You will become the main weapons manufacturer of the Big Mom Pirates.”</p><p>It wasn’t an offer. It was an order.</p><p>Your eyes flicked to Katakuri, but you bowed your head.</p><p>“Of course,” you said.</p><p>“Hm,” Perospero stared intently at the top of your head, “You will move to Yakigashi Island. It is a more suitable place for a blacksmith. Perhaps Oven can aid you in creating a better forge.”</p><p>You stiffened and looked up.</p><p>Katakuri stepped forward.</p><p>“That will not be necessary, brother,” he said, “She can remain here. I will set up a delivery line to manage the requests.”</p><p>Both you and Perospero shot him a curious look. Katakuri stiffened slightly and lowered his gaze. You swore you saw a pink flush rising from behind that scarf.</p><p>Perospero seemed to be thinking hard. His brow was wrinkled and his tongue was twitching back and forth as he stared at Katakuri. You saw his shoulders rise and fall and his head shake ever so slightly.</p><p>“Very well,” he finally turned back to you, “You will continue to operate here on Komugi Island.”</p><p>You nodded and bowed again.</p><p>“Thank you,” you said.</p><p>“Come, Katakuri,” Perospero said, moving toward the door, “I need to speak with you.”</p><p>The two men vanished out of your shop and you were left alone.</p><p> </p><p>From then on, requests from Charlotte progeny and high officers of the Big Mom Pirates came flooding into your smithy.</p><p>One of your most talented assistants was charged with building another forge and sent off to handle all the smithing needs related to flour production.</p><p>Your smithy was now used solely for creating and mending weapons.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Katakuri was a busy man. He worked tirelessly to provide for his family and was almost always travelling on a mission or staying at the main castle on Whole Cake Island.</p><p>But on the rare occasions that he returned to stay at Komugi Island, he would always visit your smithy. It didn’t matter if you were hammering in the forge or if you were doing delicate metalwork. He would come by and sit with you like he had back when you were forging Shinrai.</p><p>You found yourself looking forward to these times. And eventually, you cherished them.</p><p>One day, during one of these peaceful evenings, and after drawing the curtains and locking the door, Katakuri asked you a strange question.</p><p>“Do you plan to marry?”</p><p>You looked up from the spear you were detailing and blinked at him. He had removed his scarf, the puffy fabric being much too warm in the heat of the forge. He wasn’t frowning, but his stern expression revealed his seriousness on the matter.</p><p>“I hadn’t thought about such things, to be honest,” you admitted.</p><p>Katakuri’s eyes flicked to the door of your shop.</p><p>“Mama has explicit say in who her children will marry,” he said, returning his gaze to you, “We may approach her with a suggestion, but if she does not approve, that’s the end of that. Marriages are merely political tools to extend our power.”</p><p>You watched him in silence for a while before going back to carving thin metal shavings off the spear’s hilt.</p><p>Thoughts turned over in your mind as you worked. You pondered the meaning of Katakuri’s words, trying to figure through the reason he was bringing up such a topic.</p><p>When you moved on to the fine detailing of a decorative pattern around the handgrip of the spear, you let the monotonous work tempt you into sifting through the emotions you held in regards to the pirate occupying the chair by the door.</p><p>By the time you’d completed your work, all the while Katakuri sat patiently in his chair, you’d figured out an order to put your words in.</p><p>“I have no wish to marry,” you finally said, “And I can say with certainty that I have no interest in any person who could walk through that door at this moment.”</p><p>Katakuri’s eyes bore into you. You met his stare.</p><p>The faintest blush dusted his cheeks.</p><p>“I see,” he dropped his gaze.</p><p>You returned to the spear and finished your work of the handgrip, then you put it away and turned back to Katakuri.</p><p>“A pirate crew this large needs a blacksmith,” you said, “I doubt I will be going anywhere. And if I do, it will not be of my own will.”</p><p>Katakuri stayed silent for a while, his eyes roving over your face.</p><p>“I am the Minister of Flour of Komugi Island,” he said, “I will always protect this land and all its citizens who live under Mama’s rule.”</p><p>You frowned.</p><p>He hesitated. His eyes flicked over the non-dough walls and the pastry-free floorboards.</p><p>“I am also Charlotte Katakuri, the second son of Charlotte Linlin,” he cleared his throat, “I will not allow any harm to come to those who-…,” his cheeks flushed a deeper colour and he met your gaze, “...To you. I will continue to ensure you can keep working here, as you like.”</p><p>You smiled and nodded.</p><p>“I am Y/n,” you said, “And I will never turn you away, Charlotte Katakuri. You will always find a helping hand extended when you walk through that door.”</p><p>And thus, your vows were exchanged.</p><p>Katakuri smiled, his sharp fangs glinting in the warm light of your workshop. A flush rose on your cheeks. You’d never seen him smile like that before.</p><p>The bond that had started being forged all those years ago, when a young boy burst into your shop trying to hide from pursuers, and had slowly solidified, link by link, over the years between then and now, was tempered to an unbreakable strength.</p><p>Charlotte Katakuri nodded and stood, casting another smile at you before he quietly wrapped his scarf around his neck and left.</p><p>The door closed, but the bond remained.</p><p>You smiled and turned to clean up your workshop.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Nothing changed.</p><p>You hadn’t expected it to.</p><p>You hadn’t wanted it to either.</p><p>You continued with your work, providing the Big Mom Pirates with swords, spears, maces, axes, and the huge variety of other weapons preferred by the Charlotte clan.</p><p>Katakuri continued to visit whenever he returned to Komugi Island. You continued to enjoy his presence when he came to your workshop. He remained quiet and reserved, you remained focused on your work.</p><p>But there was a sweet contentment in the air between the two of you. You found the tension and stress that accumulated through your work while he was gone would ebb away whenever he was present. And from the way his eyes would change from a dull cherry when he arrived to a brightened and more relaxed scarlet upon his departure, you guessed these visits had a similar effect on him.</p><p>You were two people who didn’t need all the bells and whistles. You preferred your privacy. You preferred to live your own lives. You both tended not to rely on others, to only trust your own judgment.</p><p>However…</p><p>You both had one exception.</p><p> </p><p>As the years wore on, you often found yourself pondering the twists and turns your life had made. And all without you ever even leaving your island.</p><p>You were Y/n.</p><p>Through happenstance or fate, you were the Head Blacksmith of the Big Mom Pirates.</p><p>You were sheltered and protected by Charlotte Katakuri, your partner in all but name.</p><p>And that was enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Shinrai means reliance/trust/confidence</p><p>So yeah, got the idea and played with it. Most of my characters have done big things or gone on cool adventures, but I wanted to play with someone who just wanted to focus on the work she enjoyed and just moved with the tides of life.</p><p>I also wanted to dip my toes in Katakuri and this seemed like a pretty safe venture.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Cure for Boredom [Mihawk x Reader] Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not much to say about this one :P</p><p>Mihawk is bae &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You clutched the heavy tome closer to your chest and pressed back into the shadows, trying to dissolve into them. Your lungs couldn’t keep up with your need for oxygen and you had to smother your mouth in your sleeve to muffle your heavy panting.</p><p>“Where is she?!”</p><p>Loud shouts rang through the empty streets and you sunk further back behind some crates and prayed you could remain hidden.</p><p>Your fingers clenched around the book and you glanced down, barely making out its frayed spine and tattered cover by the glow of the torches.</p><p>You couldn’t let them have it back.</p><p>Not before you’d read it, at least.</p><p>Your legs trembled from the unaccustomed exercise and you leaned back against the wall.</p><p>Why did you always end up in situations like this?</p><p>“Aha!”</p><p>You let out a cry as fingers entangled in your hair and you were yanked roughly from your hiding place.</p><p>“Found her!”</p><p>You pulled back against the restraining hands that grabbed you, but you refused to let go of the book so your efforts only resulted in you stumbling into your attacker.</p><p>“Easy there,” the man sneered down at you, “You’ve got something of ours, scholar. And we want it back.”</p><p>“No!” you growled, trying to bury the book in the folds of your heavy traveler’s jacket.</p><p>“We were going to sell that at the black market tomorrow,” more and more shadowy figures were appearing from the dark streets, “Why didn’t you just wait until then to buy it and save yourself all this hassle?”</p><p>You grit your teeth.</p><p>You <em>would</em> have just gone to the market and bought it.</p><p>In fact, you’d have <em>preferred</em> that route. You hated taking action yourself. Fighting was not your strong suit so you always tried to find non-violent ways to get what you wanted.</p><p>And in all your years of travel, this was the first book you’d found that discussed the Red Line! There was no way you were going to let this opportunity pass by!</p><p>However, there was one problem…</p><p>You let out another cry of pain as the book was yanked from your arms. You lunged after it, but only managed to knock it out of the man’s hands and send it tumbling to the ground.</p><p>“No! Damn it! I just want to read it! You can have it back when I’m done!” you shouted.</p><p>“See what she has on her,” another voice spoke up, “Maybe she can pay for it after all.”</p><p>“Screw that! After all this trouble we’ll take everything she has and leave her.”</p><p>You shivered as hands began groping at your body. Some of them were actually going through your pockets, others were…</p><p>“Get your paws off my ass or it’ll be the last thing you ever touch!” you snapped, though you couldn’t hide the tremble in your voice.</p><p>“What? Nothing?”</p><p>“She’s even more broke than we are!”</p><p>“Well that’s disappointing.”</p><p>“I found an apple.”</p><p>You scowled and tried yanking at the fingers still tangled in your hair.</p><p>“That’s my food for the week!” you growled, “Let me go!”</p><p>“Not until you’ve repaid us for all the trouble you’ve caused,” a voice sneered in your ear.</p><p>Your body trembled as a hand settled on your waist and gave a squeeze.</p><p>“Not gunna happen,” you twisted away, letting out another hiss of pain as your hair was yanked.</p><p>“Oh my, what have we here?”</p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>Your attackers paused and a silence fell. You tried to look around, but the speaker was standing behind you.</p><p>“Shit! What’s <em>he</em> doing here?!”</p><p>“We don’t stand a chance! Let’s get outta here!”</p><p>You were abruptly released and you stumbled forward. Your eyes widened as they fell on the book still laying in the dusty street. Those pirates were so eager to escape that they’d forgotten the very item they had chased you all day for.</p><p>Your heart skipped a beat.</p><p>Escape who?</p><p>You snatched up the book and whirled around.</p><p>A lone man stood beneath the light of a torch. His large-brimmed hat cast a shadow over his face, but you could still see his eyes glinting from the darkness.</p><p>Wow… what entrancing eyes…</p><p>“You aren’t hurt?”</p><p>You blinked and shook your head, glancing down to make sure the book was also in good condition.</p><p>“I’ll be on my way then.”</p><p>The figure turned and started walking off down the street.</p><p>“Wait!” you called, taking a step in his direction.</p><p>The man stopped. Your eyes caught on the glint of a huge sword hanging along his back.</p><p>You gulped. You’d recognize that blade anywhere…</p><p>“Uh, thank you,” you said, “Is there any way I can repay you?”</p><p>The man paused and turned slightly in your direction.</p><p>“From what those pirates said, you have nothing worth my taking.”</p><p>You frowned.</p><p>“I have knowledge,” you said.</p><p>There was a pause. Those eyes, so yellow and sharp… like the flash of a sunset off the water…</p><p>“You have a place to stay for the night?”</p><p>His question caught you off-guard. You paused as you thought over your lack of funds and food. And you definitely didn’t want to be around when those pirates came back for the book you were… borrowing.</p><p>“Uh… No, I was going to head for the next town…” you mumbled.</p><p>The man stared, then he let out a barely audible sigh.</p><p>“I am heading to the next town as well,” he spoke in a low, disinterested voice.</p><p>Then he turned and continued walking away.</p><p>You stood there, unsure of what to do. Then you shrugged and slowly followed after him.</p><p>“What’s your name?” you asked the shadow of the man stalking in front of you.</p><p>You knew, of course. But it paid to be polite to powerful people.</p><p>He didn’t answer.</p><p>“Mine’s Y/n,” you mumbled.</p><p>“You’re a scholar,” his voice still held that note of indifference that made you frown.</p><p>“Yes,” you nodded to the blade on his back, “I came to this island to get this book,” your fingers traced lovingly over the cover as you passed under the light of a torch, “It’s a rare volume. One of the few detailing the structure of our world.”</p><p>“Hm.” A bored grunt.</p><p>Your frown deepened and you cleared your throat.</p><p>“Is there anything in particular you wish to know?” you asked.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>A man of few words…</p><p>You let out a quiet sigh.</p><p>You’d reached the city limits now. The warm glow of the torches faded into the pitch black of the countryside. There was no moon tonight.</p><p>You paused your steps, but the man continued out into the darkness.</p><p>“Um… where are you headed?” you stepped hesitantly out of the security of the light.</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>You halted once again, staring dubiously at the silhouette slowly retreating down the road. Then you sighed and shook your head.</p><p>How did you always wind up in these situations?</p><p>“Alright…” you tucked the book safely into one of the deep pockets of your heavy coat, “What brought you here to Pravo Island?”</p><p>“Boredom.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes. You sensed a theme of sorts revealing itself.</p><p>But this was something you could help with. If there was one thing you were good at, it was relieving boredom.</p><p>“Hmm,” you let out a sigh as you looked to the stars, searching through your mind for something to talk about, “Did you know that Pravo once boasted a strong economy based on trading a specific variety of sea kelp? The plant only grows in these waters and is especially durable. It was used to form rope and, when dried, roofing material that was remarkably water resistant. But it was farmed into extinction and now this island is heavily reliant on the merchant ships and tourists that visit in the summer.”</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>Your breath rushed out of your nose in a huff. Alright…</p><p>Your hand strayed to your pocket and felt the bulky outline of the book.</p><p>“Did you know that the Giants call the Red Line ‘a serpent drenched in its own blood’, and foretell of a day that it will be ‘killed’?” you asked.</p><p>There was a moment of silence. You took the lack of a grunt as a good thing.</p><p>For the majority of the night, you continued to tell tidbits of information you’d gathered over the years to the large black sword strapped to the man’s back.</p><p>Sometimes your stories were greeted by a grunt of acknowledgement, but mostly he seemed to barely tolerate you.</p><p>A few times he’d stop and look around for a few moments, but then he’d move on without a word, leaving you to stare questioningly at his back.</p><p>By the time you reached the next town, the stars were fading into the beginnings of the dawn.</p><p>The man stopped in front of an inn and finally turned to look at you.</p><p>“I will rest here for a few hours,” he said, fixing you with those golden eyes, “The harbour is a short journey to the south. Now that the sun is risen, the bandits will have left the roads.”</p><p>You blinked and turned to look back the way you had come.</p><p>Bandits?</p><p>“You are a woman traveling alone,” the man seemed to sense your confusion, “Did you truly think there was no danger to you? That I simply wanted your company?”</p><p>Ouch, your pride.</p><p>You turned back and met his stare, sharpening your own through years of practise glaring down the pages of books.</p><p>“Yes,” you answered simply, “But I see I was wrong now…” you turned and waved over your shoulder, “Thanks for the escort then, Mr. Greatest Swordsman. Sorry that I bored you. You should have told me to shut up.”</p><p>You’d gone a few steps before you heard his reply.</p><p>“If you’d bored me, I would have.”</p><p>You paused and glanced back to see him still standing at the door of the inn, watching after you.</p><p>You smiled.</p><p>Those yellow eyes flashed, though there wasn’t yet enough light to reflect on them.</p><p>“Well that’s a relief,” you chuckled, “Now I’ve repaid you for your help.”</p><p>Then you turned and continued down the road to the south.</p><p>You kept walking until you found a nice tree and sat down. In the light of the rising sun, you took out the book and eagerly opened it and began to delve into the secrets held within.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“There she is!”</p><p>The loud shout woke you and you instinctively pushed off the tree trunk you’d been laying against.</p><p>You blinked your eyes open to find that the sun had almost completed its arc across the sky. You frowned. You’d wasted the day again.</p><p>Time always passed too quickly when your nose was buried in a book.</p><p>Something shifted in your peripheral vision and your brain finally realized the danger you had woken to.</p><p>A group of pirates surrounded you; a familiar group of pirates.</p><p>“We’ll be taking that!”</p><p>One of them snatched the book that lay on the grass next to you.</p><p>You sprang to your feet, your rest having given you some renewed energy. But instead of lunging to retrieve the tome, you dodged around the men and sprinted off down the dusty road as fast as your legs could carry you.</p><p>“That’s alright! I’m done with it now!” you called over your shoulder, laughing at all the shocked faces staring after you as you disappeared around the bend.</p><p>You chuckled to yourself as you kept running, unsure if you were being pursued but not willing to slow down to find out.</p><p>For once you had some good luck.</p><p>It seemed those pirates had been satisfied with the retrieval of their meal ticket, or they’d thought chasing after you would be too much work. Either way, they didn’t follow you and you made it to the port before the sun had completely set.</p><p>Your boots hit the wooden boards of the dock and you smiled in disbelief at the small, coffin-shaped vessel before you, and the somber man sitting in the lone chair in the center of the deck.</p><p>“So you made it after all,” though his expression remained blank, you swore he sounded… surprised? “Even though you squandered the time I’d bought for you.”</p><p>You blinked and tilted your head to the side. Time he’d bought…?</p><p>“You were quite enthralled with that book,” he continued, weirdly talkative all of a sudden, “You didn’t even notice my passage.”</p><p>Your jaw dropped and your cheeks flushed.</p><p>Yeah… you always got way too focused in your books.</p><p>“Did you defeat your pursuers?” he asked.</p><p>You blinked and shook your head.</p><p>“I’m not a fighter,” you said confidently, planting your hands on your hips and lifting your chin, “I ran away.”</p><p>The man stared into you with those yellow eyes. You swore you saw them shifting like liquid gold. Then he tilted his head back and his neutral frown fell away.</p><p>“Fuahahahahaha! That is ridiculous! Fuahahahaha!”</p><p>Your eyes widened as you took in this abrupt display of emotion. His pale features looked years younger, not that he seemed that old, and you found you quite liked how a smile looked on his face.</p><p>“You are a strange woman,” he smirked at you.</p><p>You tilted your head to the side, a smile quirking the corners of your mouth.</p><p>“So I’ve been told,” you said, “Where are you headed, Mr. Greatest Swordsman?”</p><p>His expression slowly slipped back to his neutral mask, but a faint glint remained flickering in those golden eyes.</p><p>“To find a challenging fight,” he said.</p><p>You cocked an eyebrow. A different answer than yesterday.</p><p>“Someone to challenge <em>you</em>?” you asked, “Well… I suppose that’s all you can do once you reach the top.”</p><p>You paused, your smile falling from your face as you recalled his words from last night.</p><p>“That does sound exceptionally boring,” you frowned.</p><p>He stared at you.</p><p>You stared back.</p><p>“I’m good at relieving boredom,” you said.</p><p><em>Your goddam mouth</em> was why you always ended up in weird situations.</p><p>He blinked.</p><p>“Do you not have your own business to attend to?” he asked.</p><p>You shrugged.</p><p>“They call me a scholar, but I just want to learn,” you smiled, “That’s pretty easy to do anywhere in this world.”</p><p>He blinked again.</p><p>Your cheeks flushed a tad.</p><p>“… if you’ll have me,” you mumbled.</p><p>His lips parted in a low sigh.</p><p>“Just to the next island,” he said, “And if you annoy me, I will throw you overboard.”</p><p>“Sounds good to me, Mr. Greatest Swordsman,” you smiled and stepped onto his coffin-shaped boat, quickly settling onto the deck beside his chair.</p><p>“Please stop calling me that,” he grunted.</p><p>The boat slipped away from the dock and headed out to sea without any sign of being steered.</p><p>“Well, you never introduced yourself, you know,” you said, tilting your head back to smirk up at him.</p><p>“Hmph,” he turned his eyes on the horizon, “I am Dracule Mihawk. And you knew that perfectly well.”</p><p>“I did,” you hummed and followed his gaze, “But it’s nice to finally meet you, Dracule Mihawk.”</p><p>He glanced at you out of the corner of his eye, but your attention was on the waves. You pulled the apple out of your pocket and began munching on it.</p><p>“Yes,” he said, “Now, tell me of that book you stole.”</p><p>You swallowed your mouthful.</p><p>“I didn’t <em>steal</em> it, I borrowed it!” you snapped, “And I returned it.”</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>You let out a sigh and leaned back against the gunwale.</p><p>Your apple was gone all too soon. You hoped the next island was close, there didn’t seem to be any provisions aboard. You wondered what Mihawk ate. Was he a good fisherman?</p><p>“Do you remember what I said about the Red Line last night?” you asked.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>You blinked in surprise. He’d actually been listening?</p><p>“Oh… uh… well, that is only one myth, or theory, if you will, about the Red Line,” you cleared your throat, “It turns out there are many more. For instance, there are tribes that survive along the base of it, climbing along the almost vertical rock for their entire lives. In their oral histories, they say that…”</p><p>As you spoke, your eyes drifted back out to sea and you became swept up in your tale. So you didn’t notice the quick glances sent your way or the golden eyes lingering on the animated movements of your hands.</p><p>The small vessel sailed calmly onward, bearing the chatty scholar and the reserved swordsman steadily toward the next island. And for the first time in a long time, it lacked its air of dread and doom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Cure for Boredom [Mihawk x Reader] Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next island came and went.</p><p>As did the next island.</p><p>And the one after that.</p><p>Mihawk didn’t throw you overboard, nor did he object to your almost constant rambling.</p><p>It was the surprise of that second fact that tempted you into sticking around, actually. No one had ever put up with you for this long.</p><p>It was nice.</p><p>The two of you fell into an odd routine.</p><p>Upon arrival at a new island, you would head straight to the nearest library, or if there was none, the local tavern to talk some old timers into telling you of their youthful adventures.</p><p>Sometimes you ended up sitting at dusty tables until the early hours of morning. Sometimes you ended up trying your hand at some new trade or other for a few days, earning a bit of money to buy traveling provisions.</p><p>However you decided to pass the time, and however much time passed while you stayed on a certain island, you always found yourself on the way to the docks just in time to see Mihawk returning from whatever he’d been up to.</p><p>Sometimes he came back bearing the obvious signs of having fought, other times he looked exactly the same as when you’d left him.</p><p>He would always look not the least bit surprised to see you again, and would never deny you permission to board.</p><p>The journeys between islands were relaxing enough. Mihawk’s little craft sailed steadfastly through any storm you came across, never drifting off course. You kept pestering the swordsman about it, but he would never give you a straight answer.</p><p>You used these ‘in-between’ times to regale Mihawk with all that you’d learned on the previous island, peppered in with other facts and stories you’d gathered over the years.</p><p>He was a good listener. A great one, actually.</p><p>More than once you’d thought you’d lulled him into a stupor by going on about the intricate details of crafting traditional Wawanese fishing baskets, but you’d turn and look up from your spot on the deck and he would be very much alert and watching you with those golden eyes.</p><p>You found yourself often turning to search out that steady gaze, finding comfort in his unwavering stare.</p><p>Somehow, even with being constantly on the move, you found your life had settled into a steady rhythm.</p><p>So when you reached the next island and stepped off his boat, eager to explore the haunted looking woods or the spooky castle set up on the hill, you were taken by surprise when Mihawk spoke.</p><p>“This is Kuraigana. My home.”</p><p>Your eyes widened and you took a second look at the castle. The myriad of windows were dark, no smoke rose from any of the multiple chimneys, and an air of gloom hung over the entire island.</p><p>“Why does this suit you so well?” you hummed in amusement, “So sullen, so quiet…”</p><p>A loud howl suddenly erupted from the nearby woods. You jumped and cast a nervous glance at the trees.</p><p>“Okay, maybe not quiet.”</p><p>“Those are the humandrills,” Mihawk stepped up beside you.</p><p>You pouted at him. Was that amusement in his tone?</p><p>“They will kill you in an instant. Follow me.”</p><p>Another long howl pierced the silence. You made sure to stick close to Mihawk as he led the way up a winding path toward the castle.</p><p>Silence lay thick on your journey through the forest. Your eyes followed the many shadows flitting about between the dark trunks. They were almost human, but not quite. Your stomach turned and you swore you caught the flash of swords and armour.</p><p>“Um… so what are these humandrills?” you asked, quickening your steps to hover right at Mihawk’s heels.</p><p>He turned slightly to glance back at you. You found your heartbeat steadying as those yellow eyes met yours.</p><p>A faint smirk ghosted over the swordsman’s lips.</p><p>“They are highly intelligent creatures capable of imitating humans,” he said, “They go so far as to mimic any trait they witness. Do not worry, they fear me and won’t come near the castle.”</p><p>A branch snapped loudly just off the path and you jumped.</p><p>“They are curious about you,” Mihawk’s steady voice grounded you, “It is rare that this island receives visitors. Especially ones so easily frightened.”</p><p>You blinked as you felt a soft fabric under your fingertips. Looking down, you saw you had instinctively grabbed a handful of Mihawk’s coat.</p><p>“I see,” you quickly dropped your hand and stepped back a bit.</p><p>You walked in silence for a while. True to Mihawk’s word, as you neared the castle, the phantoms in the trees slowed their pursuit and then disappeared.</p><p>“If they mimic humans…,” you murmured, coming to a stop before the large set of doors, “Most of them were wearing armour and carrying weapons. This island must have a bloody history.”</p><p>Those golden eyes flashed and an air of approval settled over Mihawk’s shoulders.</p><p>“Yes it does,” he said, pulling out a large key and fitting it into the lock, “And the leader of the humandrills has taken to impersonating me.”</p><p>You cocked an eyebrow as the door swung back on silent hinges.</p><p>Mihawk stepped to the side and bowed his head.</p><p>“I don’t often have visitors and there are no staff,” he lifted an arm, gesturing for you to enter first, “I hope you will be satisfied with my humble service.”</p><p>Your eyes widened and an amused smile lifted your lips.</p><p>“My, my, Mihawk,” you stepped inside and found yourself in a large entrance hall. Stone lined the floor and walls, plum and burgundy curtains were the only pop of colour to be seen. “I didn’t take you for one who’d serve others.”</p><p>“Hmph,” he grunted and led you through the hall and down corridor after corridor.</p><p>You followed obediently, a smirk still on your lips.</p><p>As you went, Mihawk lit torches set in the walls and opened a few windows to refresh the slightly musty atmosphere. Your attention flitted from Mihawk’s back to the dark paintings of gloomy landscapes that lined the walls and then to the plain-yet-elegant carpets covering the floor.</p><p>You remained silent as the two of you made your way through the castle. Mihawk didn’t look back or say anything else.</p><p>You were about to remark on the pitiful state of his service when he drew to a sudden halt and opened a door seemingly at random. You looked in and blinked at the four-poster bed and ornate wooden desk set next to a large window overlooking the forest and the sea beyond.</p><p>“This shall be your room,” he said, “Mine is just down the hall.”</p><p>You stared into the room, and then at the man. There was something lurking behind those golden eyes, but you couldn’t quite put your finger on what it was.</p><p>“My room?” you said slowly.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>You stepped back and crossed your arms over your chest.</p><p>“This is certainly very hospitable of you, Mihawk,” you said, “Though I wonder why you’d offer up such a place to a lowly scholar?”</p><p>Another flash of gold.</p><p>“Can I not ensure my traveling companion is comfortable?” he asked.</p><p>Your eyes traced his face, trying to find a chink in that neutral mask he always wore. You wanted to see him smile again.</p><p>“Traveling companion?” you murmured as you turned back to the room and stepped over the threshold, “Is that what I am to you?”</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>You saw a small vanity and sink set in the corner behind the door, and a long mirror hung on the wall beside them. You eyed your reflection in the glass. Your cheeks were notably fuller than when you’d last seen your face. Your opportunities to eat had been much more regular as of late. And even you could see a fresher spark in your eyes.</p><p>“What do you think you are to me?” Mihawk finally spoke.</p><p>You turned around and planted your hands on your hips.</p><p>“A friend,” you smiled, “I’m your friend, Mihawk. You don’t need to be afraid to say it, you know.”</p><p>He stared at you so intently that for a moment you thought you’d angered him. Then his head tilted back and his frown fell away.</p><p>“Wahahaha!” he laughed a rich laugh that brought an uncontrollable blush to your cheeks, “A friend? Wahahahaha!”</p><p>Then he snapped his gaze back to you and his smile flipped to a frown.</p><p>“You are certainly bold to declare yourself a <em>friend</em> to The World’s Greatest Swordsman,” he said, “A foolish statement.”</p><p>Your smile fell and you closed the distance between you and the man standing in the doorway.</p><p>“You’re saying that I am not?” you stepped closer, standing up on tiptoe to bring your eyes level with his, “What am I to you, Mihawk?”</p><p>His brow wrinkled ever so slightly as he returned your stare. You could feel his light breath on your cheeks, which were still slightly flushed.</p><p>“I cannot say at the moment,” he said, “But I will admit that the days have begun to distinguish themselves from each other lately. Perhaps that has something to do with your presence.”</p><p>You blinked. Then your smile returned.</p><p>You stepped back and looked Mihawk up and down. You swore you caught a flick of discomfort move across his face.</p><p>“This is a very impressive home you have,” you hummed, rocking back on your heels, “A castle this big <em>must</em> have a library…” you trailed off hopefully.</p><p>The man watched you a moment longer, that swirling light passing through his eyes. Then he blinked and stepped back into the hall.</p><p>“Yes, I have an extensive collection,” he gave you a faint smirk, “I suppose you’ll be wanting to spend the evening there?”</p><p>You returned his smirk and stepped to his side, sliding your arm around his and linking elbows. You barely stifled your laugh at the confused frown he gave you.</p><p>But he didn’t pull away.</p><p>“That will depend on if I approve of your tastes,” you stated.</p><p>“Hm,” Mihawk escorted you through another series of stone, torch-lit corridors.</p><p>“You live here all by yourself?” you asked, peering down the latest of countless darkened halls.</p><p>“I prefer solitude,” came his clipped reply.</p><p>You frowned and tightened your grip just as Mihawk drew up short before a pair of ornately carved wooden doors.</p><p>“This wing is entirely dedicated to the library,” he said, pushing the doors open.</p><p>Your eyes widened as you took in the rows of high shelves packed with leather-bound tomes. You immediately let go of Mihawk’s arm and made a beeline for the closest shelf, skimming over the titles of everything from weapons encyclopedia to children’s faerie tales, though he did seem to have a preference for history... and specifically the history of wine-making.</p><p>You ran a finger along a row of books, landing on one at random and pulling it from the shelf.</p><p>‘Farming Techniques Through the Ages’</p><p>You lifted your eyebrows, but opened the book and began perusing the introduction. Without looking up, you meandered to a nearby plush armchair and sat down.</p><p>Mihawk hadn’t moved from the doorway.</p><p>“I take it that means you approve,” the amusement in his voice brought a smile to your lips.</p><p>“It does,” you winked at him and went back to reading.</p><p>“You’ll be here for the evening then,” he said, “I’ll get started on dinner.”</p><p>You blinked and looked up, but the door was already clicking shut behind him.</p><p>“He can cook?” you muttered as you turned your attention back to the pages, “Jackpot.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Y/n.”</p><p>…</p><p>“Y/n.”</p><p>Your nose remained buried in your book.</p><p>“My patience is not unlimited.”</p><p>The longer sentence managed to snag your attention and you lifted your head to see Mihawk standing over you.</p><p>“Sorry,” you closed your book, “Did you say something?”</p><p>“I called you fifteen minutes ago,” he frowned, “The food is cold now.”</p><p>Your eyes widened and you sprang up from the armchair.</p><p>“Ah! I’m sorry!” you bowed your head to him, “I tend to get a little lost when I find a good book.”</p><p>“I see,” he snapped and turned around, “Come along. I won’t allow you to let it go to waste.”</p><p>You soon found yourself seated before a delectable looking cold stew.</p><p>“Wow, you spoil me, Mihawk,” you eagerly dug in, “Mmmm! Delicious!”</p><p>“There are enough leftovers for about a week,” Mihawk said, sipping on a glass of wine as he pushed his already empty plate away, “You can cook, I presume?”</p><p>You blinked at him, but nodded.</p><p>“I know the basics,” you said.</p><p>This seemed to satisfy him.</p><p>“There are enough ingredients in the storeroom to last a month,” he said, “You will have access to that until I return.”</p><p>You stared in confusion.</p><p>“Until you…?”</p><p>Mihawk took another sip of wine.</p><p>“I have received a summons from the Fleet Admiral,” he frowned, as if the drink were bitter, “I will be gone at least two weeks. You are to remain in the castle, where no harm will come to you.”</p><p>You opened your mouth to protest, but he held up his hand.</p><p>“You may venture to the tree line, but do not cross it,” he said, “I’m sure the library will keep you entertained enough.”</p><p>“Hang on!” you exclaimed, “You’re keeping me prisoner here?!”</p><p>His frown deepened.</p><p>“If that is how you choose to see it, I won’t waste time trying to change your mind,” he said, “But you cannot deny that you would walk blindly into a situation such as the one I found you in within days of being on your own.”</p><p>You gawked at him, clenching your fist around your spoon and waving it at him.</p><p>“Yes, you’re right!” you snapped, “And correct me if I’m wrong, but I was quite alive when you found me. I am capable of surviving fine on my own!”</p><p>“There are no cretins here to harass you,” Mihawk said, “If you stay out of the woods, the humandrills will be no threat to you. The knowledge that this island is my home is enough to keep any pirates away. This is the safest place for a weakling like you.”</p><p>“Why you-!”</p><p>“There will be no more discussion on the matter,” Mihawk snapped, rising to his feet and fixing you with a penetrating stare, “I will leave in the morning.”</p><p>You were fixed in place, paralyzed by those golden orbs. Your mouth opened but you couldn’t find the words to protest.</p><p>He walked by and shut the doors to the dining room with a snap.</p><p>You stared at his empty chair, then at your plate of half-finished stew. You weren’t really hungry any more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You did as he said, of course. What could you do against The World’s Greatest Swordsman?</p><p>The next morning you watched Mihawk leave from the window in the room he had given you, hoping that he had a handbook on how to build and sail a ship in his library.</p><p>He didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“HEEEELLLPP!” you screamed at the top of your lungs as you sprinted through the dense forest.</p><p>The loud crunching of the humandrills smashing through the trees bore down on all sides as you tried frantically to escape them.</p><p>Why, oh why, did you think it was a good idea to try and befriend the wild primates?!</p><p>That had to be the stupidest final action of anyone ever in the entire world.</p><p>You felt a tug on your coat and looked over your shoulder to see a humandrill getting waaay too close for comfort. Its fangs were bared and its sword glinted menacingly.</p><p><em>This is how I die</em>, you lunged forward in a desperate attempt to dodge the blow.</p><p>
  <em>*Sshhing!*</em>
</p><p>A gust of wind tousled your hair and a flash of light momentarily blinded you. You stumbled to a stop, tripped over a root, and fell to your knees. You held your breath, anticipating cold steel to pierce your skin or monkey-like hands to tear you limb from limb.</p><p>“I told you to wait inside until I returned!”</p><p>Your heart hammered as relief flooded through you, but you flinched at the reproachful anger in his tone.</p><p>You lifted your head to see Dracule Mihawk glaring down at you from a bisected tree stump. There was no trace of the humandrills that had been about to devour you mere seconds ago. There was also only stumps and fallen trees where moments ago had been dense forest.</p><p>“You expected me to just sit around for three weeks?!” you huffed as you pushed to your feet, “Even I get bored of doing nothing but reading for so long.”</p><p>Those golden eyes flashed in anger.</p><p>“You could have at least remained close to the castle!” he snapped, “Had I arrive a moment later you would have been killed!”</p><p>His cold tone hurt you more than you liked to admit.</p><p>“But I’ve already studied all the plants, animals, rocks, and architecture around the damn castle!” you threw your hands up in the air in frustration, “It’s so boring! Why couldn’t you just take me with you?”</p><p>Mihawk’s frown deepened.</p><p>“It was a Schichibukai summons,” his voice was still clipped, “Mary Geoise is no place for such a weak woman.”</p><p>Your stare sharpened and you turned away.</p><p>“Well I’m sorry for being such a <em>weak woman</em>,” you snapped, “If you think so lowly of me why didn’t you let those humandrills kill me? You wouldn’t have to worry about protecting this pathetic little scholar anymore.”</p><p>A flicker lifted his scowl for a moment.</p><p>“Don’t be absurd,” Mihawk let out a sigh and stepped off the trunk.</p><p>You glared at him as he approached.</p><p>“Are you hurt?” he reached for your arm, looking over one of the many tears that now adorned your coat.</p><p>Your glare softened as he continued to inspect you.</p><p>“I’m pretty good at running away,” you said, gently shaking him off, “Just a few bruises and cuts to show for my trouble.”</p><p>“You are indeed trouble,” Mihawk stepped back and motioned down the path, “Come along.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes and let out a sigh.</p><p>“Why did you obey this summons anyway?” you grumbled as you fell into step beside him, “I thought the Shichibukai barely listened to the Marines on a good day.”</p><p>“That is none of your concern,” Mihawk refused to meet your gaze as you made your way toward the castle.</p><p>You pouted at him but fell silent for a while.</p><p>“…Sorry,” you eventually mumbled.</p><p>You kept your eyes on the approaching castle, but you heard the low sigh from the man at your side.</p><p>“Just be sure that it doesn’t happen again,” he said.</p><p>You hung your head, still embarrassed at your boredom induced shenanigans. Why did you think you could convince the humandrills to take up farming just like that?</p><p>“…I’m glad you’re back,” you mumbled, “It’s so lonely here… how can you stand it?”</p><p>There was a pause. You swore you saw him stiffen at your words.</p><p>The rest of the walk to the castle was made in silence. But as you reached the doors, Mihawk slowed to a halt.</p><p>“I am planning on going out on another excursion,” he cleared his throat, “Do you wish to accompany me?”</p><p>Your head jerked up and your eyes sparkled.</p><p>“An excursion?” you asked, “You mean like what you were doing when we met?”</p><p>Those golden eyes finally shifted to meet yours and you immediately got pulled in by their swirling light.</p><p>“Yes,” Mihawk gave you a faint smile, “…like when we met.”</p><p>You nodded eagerly.</p><p>“Count me in!” you exclaimed, hurrying to open the doors, “When can we leave?”</p><p>Mihawk’s gaze was still fixed on you.</p><p>“Whenever you desire,” he said.</p><p>You paused on the threshold and sent a curious stare over your shoulder.</p><p>“Tomorrow?” you asked.</p><p>“Very well,” he replied, “But I will need to ensure that you truly have no injuries.”</p><p>You flashed him a beaming smile and whirled around.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, fine. I’ll get my things ready!” you disappeared down the hall without a backward glance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>‘An excursion’, as Mihawk called it, was exactly what you’d needed.</p><p>All the tension and anxiety from being cooped up on that gloomy island all by yourself for weeks fell away the moment you stepped onto his coffin-shaped vessel and the two of you set out to sea.</p><p>“Oh, Mihawk, I’m so excited!” you bounced on the balls of your feet as you scanned the watery horizon ahead.</p><p>“I can see that,” he grunted, “Now sit down before you capsize us.”</p><p>You let out a huff and plopped down, landing a little too hard on the wooden deck.</p><p>“Ooouch!” you rubbed your butt, “I’m going to have to spruce up this place. It needs a woman’s touch.”</p><p>“It needs nothing of the sort,” Mihawk scowled down at you from his throne, “But perhaps a cushion would lessen your complaints.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes and smirked at him.</p><p>“I guess I just won’t sit down until I find one,” you declared, leaping to your feet again and rushing to the prow, “Come on, Mihawk! Bring me that horizon!”</p><p>You heard the faintest chuckle from behind you.</p><p>“You are a strange woman,” Mihawk said softly.</p><p>You didn’t reply and you didn’t turn around. But you knew he was smiling at you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And so your life gradually transitioned into another routine of sorts.</p><p>You and Mihawk would travel the Grand Line, and occasionally venture out into the Calm Belt or the Blues, for extended periods of time, and then would return to Kuraigana Island to rest.</p><p>He did still leave you in that empty castle of his whenever he had ‘business’ to attend to involving the Marines, pirates, or the World Government. But with the promise of an excursion whenever he returned, you forced yourself to tolerate these times alone.</p><p>You decided to renew your efforts regarding the humandrills, starting with creating your own garden within the castle grounds where you knew they could see you. You never got any of them to come help, but at least tending the flowers and vegetables kept you busy most of the time… not all the time, though.</p><p>Slowly but surely, you began to notice that the loneliness you suffered was not for the adventures and learning experiences you could have in the big wide world, but for the man who could bring you to them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>You heaved the bag off your shoulder and let it fall to the deck with a loud and satisfying <em>thud</em>.</p><p>Mihawk lifted an eyebrow.</p><p>“I see you had a successful trip,” he said.</p><p>You nodded and followed after your bag, collapsing onto the deck in your usual spot. The area of his boat that you’d claimed as your own was now decorated with a cushion and a small box where you kept your food.</p><p>“And I see you didn’t,” you sighed and leaned back against the gunwale.</p><p>“Hm,” Mihawk grunted as his little craft set out to sea once more, prow turned mysteriously toward the next island without the aid of a logpose.</p><p>He still hadn’t explained to you how that worked, much to your frustration.</p><p>You watched him out of the corner of your eye. An unusual air of melancholy hung about him this evening. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, crossing and re-crossing his legs as he tried to get comfortable.</p><p>You turned and watched Warrick Island disappearing over the horizon. You knew why Mihawk had chosen to go to that particular island. There had been rumours of a strong swordsman in the area. But judging by Mihawk’s scowl, he had not been that strong at all.</p><p>“Don’t worry. You’ll find someone to challenge you,” you said, rooting through your bag for one of the books you’d just bought.</p><p>“That one will rise to meet me is inevitable,” Mihawk snapped, “It is <em>when</em> we meet that I am concerned about.”</p><p>You shot him a sidelong glance and found him glaring quite harshly at the water.</p><p>
  <em>So that’s what he’s afraid of…</em>
</p><p>You leaned over and smiled up at him.</p><p>“Come on, Mihawk,” you lifted your hand to rest gently on his knee, “Let’s go home.”</p><p>He met your stare and you saw his shoulders lose their tension.</p><p>“Very well,” he nodded.</p><p>The little boat altered its course without either of you moving.</p><p>“How does it-?”</p><p>“That is not your concern, my dear,” Mihawk said, but he was smirking at you.</p><p>You let out a huff and pouted at your book.</p><p>You read aloud until the misadventures of Warrick Island’s fabled Scotty Bunyan enticed you with enough silly antics to make you forget why you’d gotten upset in the first place.</p><p>You were oblivious to the golden eyes watching the tiniest changes in your expression and the slight movements of your hands as they turned the pages.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need any help?” you poked your head into the kitchen to find The World’s Greatest Swordsman chopping carrots.</p><p>“No,” Mihawk said, “You will somehow manage to cut yourself with a potato peeler and that will sour this evening’s ambiance.”</p><p>“Ambiance?” you rolled your eyes but didn’t argue the fact.</p><p>Mihawk paused his chopping and turned to glance at you.</p><p>“Did you know it has been a year since we met?” he asked.</p><p>You blinked.</p><p>“A year?” your eyes widened, “Wow, it’s taking me longer to get through your library than I originally thought.”</p><p>Mihawk turned back around and resumed his cooking.</p><p>You moved to the small table that served as extra counter space and sat down.</p><p>“Read to me.” Mihawk didn’t even pause his chopping.</p><p>You smiled at his back as you opened the book you had already placed on the table.</p><p>“We have a piece of fiction today,” you hummed, “A great epic full of adventure and romance.”</p><p>“You read such things?” Mihawk scoffed.</p><p>“Hey, this was in your library,” you rolled your eyes, then you cleared your throat and began.</p><p>As you spoke, you lifted the book so you could both read to and watch Mihawk at the same time. He showed no sign that he was even listening to you, but you knew he heard every word. His movements with a kitchen knife were as graceful and threatening as those when he drew Yoru. You watched his hands as he peeled some potatoes and then sliced up a leek.</p><p>Mihawk paused and turned a questioning stare on you.</p><p>“Is there something on your mind?” he asked.</p><p>You blinked when you realized you’d stopped talking.</p><p>“Ahem!” you cleared your throat and moved your eyes back to the page.</p><p>By the time you finished two chapters, dinner was ready.</p><p>You trotted after Mihawk like a puppy as he took two plates out into the dining room. But you paused when your eyes fell on the table.</p><p>It was set up as it usually was. Two chairs, one at the head of the table and a second on the right. A candelabrum cast flickering yellow light over the walls and made the shadows dance gracefully.</p><p>But there was something new resting on your placemat.</p><p>You approached your seat and peered down at the bouquet of large yellow flowers. You picked them up by the stems, which were tied with a black silk ribbon, and admired the beautiful petals.</p><p>“Sunflowers*?” you hummed, “For me?”</p><p>“I see no one else here to give them to,” Mihawk set the plates down and pulled back your chair.</p><p>“Thank you, they’re lovely,” you smiled and sat down, placing the flowers beside you, “Why though?”</p><p>Mihawk sat down in his own chair and filled both your glasses with wine.</p><p>“As I said, it has been one year since we met,” he said.</p><p>You stared. Then you smiled.</p><p>“It’s our anniversary, you mean,” you chuckled.</p><p>He speared a glazed carrot with his fork and lifted it to his mouth.</p><p>“That is one way to put it,” he said, before beginning to eat.</p><p>You let out a happy hum and followed suit.</p><p>“This is delicious, as always, Mihawk,” you said, polishing off the perfectly cooked steak and delectable veggies, “You spoil me.”</p><p>“Hmph,” the swordsman took a sip of wine and leaned back in his chair.</p><p>He fixed his golden stare on you and didn’t look away. Your cheeks flushed under his penetrating gaze.</p><p>“Is there something on your mind?” you tilted your head to the side.</p><p>Mihawk continued to stare. He took another sip of wine, set the glass down on the table, and then stood up.</p><p>“Yes,” he said, walking around to your side and bending down, “I wonder…”</p><p>He leaned forward until you felt the warmth of his breath over your lips. Your eyes widened and you froze, getting lost in those pools of vibrant yellow and shimmering gold. Mihawk stopped his approach a hairsbreadth before his nose brushed yours.</p><p>The air felt electric, tingling over your skin and causing the breath to catch in your throat.</p><p>Mihawk’s expression was one of intense concentration, as if he was trying to find the answer to his unvoiced wondering in your eyes.</p><p>You should probably spare him the trouble.</p><p>You closed the distance.</p><p>His lips were surprisingly soft as you brushed a chaste kiss over them. You had closed your eyes, wanting to take in the feel of him, and so were caught by surprise when his hand rose to caress your cheek and pull you deeper into the kiss.</p><p>A soft moan escaped you as Mihawk tilted your head back to get a better angle. You were still sitting down and had to lean against the armrest of your chair to steady yourself.</p><p>He kept things modest, nothing more than your lips pressing against each other, but the sensations that that simple act stirred in your stomach were more than enough to leave you winded.</p><p>When he broke away and stepped back, a satisfied smile adorned his features.</p><p>“As I suspected,” he said.</p><p>You blinked at him, trying to gather your bearings and calm your racing heart.</p><p>“Come, <em>mi alma*</em>,” Mihawk extended his elbow to you.</p><p>You took a breath in an attempt to bring down the flush in your cheeks.</p><p>“Where are we going? If you don’t mind me asking,” you stood and entwined your elbow with his.</p><p>“To the bedroom,” he stated, an amused glint in those hawk eyes, “However, I’ll leave the choice of yours or mine to you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Mihawk was a sensual lover.</p><p>Those hands that could wield the most deadly blade in the world were gentle as a kiss as he removed your coat, then your shirt, and finally your undergarments.</p><p>You didn’t shiver when the cold drafts that plagued his mansion touched your exposed skin, but when his fingers did… oh dear <em>lord</em>.</p><p>His hands caressed your every curve, worshipping you as if he had never held something so precious and coveted.</p><p>Your breath devolved into a stream of pants and gasps as Mihawk worked to discover every inch of your body, every touch of his hands that could bring forth your moans, and every patch of skin that his breath could lift goosebumps over.</p><p>Your nails left red trails down his back and along his shoulders and arms as he took you over the edge not once, but twice, with just his fingers.</p><p>Only then did he finally answer your whimpered pleas for him to fill you.</p><p>He entered you slowly, pulling eager moans from your lips and coaxing you gently back up with steady thrusts.</p><p>His eyes never left your face, watching your embarrassing expressions of pleasure with a hungry, possessive satisfaction.</p><p>When he finally shuddered under the force of his release and lowered his head to rest on your chest, you collapsed onto the mattress, exhausted from the multiple orgasms he had brought out of you.</p><p>You both lay there, gathering your breath and basking in the afterglow of an excellent love-making session.</p><p>After a while, Mihawk lifted his head and fixed you with a look as peaceful as the evening twilight.</p><p>“You have long tempted me, <em>Cari</em><em>ña*</em>,” he slipped off your body and settled onto the bed at your side, “I will apologize for taking so long to act. I admit, since my preference leans toward solitude, I was at a loss as to the emotions you stirred in me.”</p><p>You wiped a lock of hair from your sweaty forehead and gave him a frown.</p><p>“You were really alone for so long?” you asked.</p><p>“I have not sought out company, romantic or otherwise, in many years,” he said.</p><p>“No wonder you were bored out of your mind,” you pouted, “Living here all by yourself, wandering around looking for fights…” you paused and glanced at him, “Are you still bored?”</p><p>The World’s Greatest Swordsman blinked at you, then he let out a low sigh.</p><p>“<em>Mi alma</em>,” Mihawk bore his golden stare into you, “I have not known boredom for an entire year.”</p><p>You smiled.</p><p>“Good,” you turned over and reached for the book on your nightstand, “Then I’ve repaid you for the use of your library.”</p><p>A flicker darkened his expression.</p><p>“What will you do once you’ve read all my books?” he asked.</p><p>You shrugged, turning the page of your encyclopedia of swordsmithing.</p><p>“I don’t need books to learn, Mihawk,” you said, “But I’m not about to let the man who can show me the world get away.”</p><p>“Hm,” he let out a short grunt, “So I am merely a ferryman to take you wherever your fickle heart desires?”</p><p>An arm slipped around your shoulders and pulled you against a deliciously sculpted chest.</p><p>“As much as I am simply a cure for your boredom,” you put down your book and gave him your best analytical glare, “You may call my head fickle, but never my heart, Mihawk.” You lifted a hand to rest against his cheek. “My heart is steadfast as your little boat in a storm.”</p><p>He tilted his head, pressing against your palm, and smiled at you.</p><p>“Of that, I have no doubt,” his voice was a low rumble as he leaned in to capture your lips once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Sunflowers are meant to symbolize adoration, loyalty, and longevity</p><p>*Mi alma is Spanish for “my soul”</p><p>*Cariña is Spanish for “my dear/dearest”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Me, Myself, And I [Kid x Reader x Killer]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so this is a veeeery rough idea and I'm not even sure if I will keep going with this. It would be quite the challenge to write such a character (as you will soon see). But I thought it was interesting enough to post it here, even if I don't end up continuing this story.</p><p>Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Children are always victims of the sins of their parents. People never consider the consequences their actions in the present will have on future generations. A stained legacy will always burden children brought into the world by those who have been spurned by society.</p><p>You were sure of these things to the very depths of your fractured soul.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You were the daughter of a sailor and a prostitute.</p><p>She never knew his name.</p><p>He soon forgot hers.</p><p>Your mother had been the star dancer and pleasurer at the village tavern. Her beauty shone like a beacon, drawing people in from the surrounding islands, and sometimes from even farther regions.</p><p>The chief despised her, but adored the money her presence brought to the village. That was the only reason he hadn’t run her out of town.</p><p>That was also the reason he didn’t run <em>you</em> out of town.</p><p>The chief was the one who delegated jobs in the village. He’d thought it fitting that the daughter of a whore should take her mother’s place when one night spent with the wrong man led to a deadly sickness.</p><p>At least you had inherited your mother’s beauty.</p><p>Many of your clients told you that you were the spitting image of the previous ‘Queen’ of Karsh Island. And they would know, they had been her clients as well.</p><p>The greater portion of your life had been spent in the back rooms of the Rolling Barrel Tavern. At first as a somber child trying to keep out of the rooms where the adults were loudly wrestling with each other, then as a sullen teenager figuring out the best ways to blend into the shadows whenever a man passed by.</p><p>Now you plied your living in the dusty, unkempt rooms. Laying in the same beds and with the same men and women that your mother had.</p><p>You could trace every grain in every wooden slat that formed the roof of the inn.</p><p>Tonight you’d be analyzing the cracks of a particularly worn plank in the corner room on the top floor. Those gaps in the wood had slowly grown over the years. You gave it another four months or so until the rain began leaking through.</p><p>“I think I’d like Jo this evening.”</p><p>The man didn’t bother trying to hide his lustful stare.</p><p>Why would he?</p><p>You nodded and closed your eyes.</p><p>~</p><p>There were two more things you’d inherited from your mother…</p><p>No one knew where she’d got it, most assumed she’d accepted it as payment for her services from a particularly well-traveled pirate. No one even knew the name of the fruit.</p><p>It gave her the ability to split herself into multiple bodies. All identically beautiful, but all separate pieces of her whole.</p><p>It was admittedly the perfect ability for a top prostitute to have. More to go around, more clients satisfied at one time, more variety in personalities for clients to enjoy, and more money.</p><p>Too bad all of that cash went to the innkeeper to settle some debt your mother owed him. She died still owing him, leaving you to continue to pay in her stead.</p><p>She never considered what leaving you with such a debt would mean for your future. Or what the effects that using her power would have on her unborn child</p><p>She never thought of you at all.</p><p>~</p><p>You opened your eyes again and stepped away from your other half.</p><p>Yui retreated down the hall as another client called your name.</p><p>Jo led the man toward the bed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The day dawned like any other.</p><p>You generally used the short space of time after your shift and before you slept to wander down to the shore.</p><p>The waves lapped gently at your feet, tickling between your toes. You enjoyed the sensation and closed your eyes.</p><p>You felt down the fissures of your soul, picking at the cracks that were growing larger and larger with each passing year. You found a weak point and dug in, pulling yourself gently apart.</p><p>When you opened your eyes again, there were two of you strolling along the beach.</p><p>Two identical yous.</p><p>You weren’t as prolific as your mother had been, as you hadn’t eaten the devil fruit yourself. You could only split into two.</p><p>But the villagers saw no difference between two and ten.</p><p>You were a freak, just like her.</p><p>A useful freak.</p><p>The pleasure trade was still thriving on Karsh Island.</p><p>All thanks to you.</p><p>Well… the three of you.</p><p>Yui’s eyes looked out to sea and you watched a gull soaring over the calm water.</p><p>Jo’s eyes stayed on the sand and you saw a hermit crab scuttling along with its glass bottle house.</p><p>And you, Y/n, were both of them, together.</p><p>It was difficult to explain to the few who asked you about it. You’d lived as three people your whole life.</p><p>Yui, Jo, and Y/n.*</p><p>Your mother had given you these names. You wore them like her hand-me-down dresses; with a fake smile and a hidden shiver whenever someone made a snide comment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The day began like any other, but it did not end that way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You spotted the dot on the horizon during your dawn walk.</p><p>A faraway speck. A ship.</p><p>This was normal, so you didn’t raise any alarm.</p><p>Having enjoyed what you could of the morning quiet, you quickly retired to your room and slid under the covers. Last night had been busier than usual and you needed rest in order to face the next evening of hungry customers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The screaming woke you from your slumber.</p><p>You glanced out your window to see the sun only just starting to slip down from its peak. You frowned and had half a mind (probably Yui’s) to go back to sleep. But another scream prompted you to get up and throw on the one ‘day dress’ at your disposal. It was a cream colour and came to your knees. The quarter-length of the sleeves and sweet-heart neckline made this the most concealing article of clothing your mother, and therefore you, had... been given.</p><p>You couldn’t say owned… you owned nothing.</p><p>The dining hall of the tavern was completely empty. That wasn’t normal. Your frown deepened and you moved to one of the front windows.</p><p>Outside, you could make out the edge of a crowd approaching up the street.</p><p>You recognized the chief and his playboy of a son at the head of the group. The entire village walked behind them. It was a small village, with no children. Any offspring produced accidentally at the tavern were sold off on the passing slave ships.</p><p>Your only saving grace (if you could call it that) was that your mother had had the fleeting notion that she didn’t want you sent off to slavery. Though your life was already bound by her debt, so you were never truly free, even on the day you were born.</p><p>As you watched out the window, the crowd came to a stop before the tavern and began speaking to someone out of your field of view. Their expressions were tight with fear. Your curiosity was piqued.</p><p>You moved to the door and thrust it open.</p><p>“-nything you want, just please leave the villagers be,” the chief was saying.</p><p>“Wahahaha!”</p><p>The harsh laugh was unknown to your ears and drew your attention to a group of strangers standing in the center of the street. They must be the ones causing whatever the fuss was.</p><p>Your eyes drifted over the ragtag group. They certainly cut odd, yet imposing, figures.</p><p>All of them were incredibly tall. The man at the head of the opposing crowd, you guessed the leader of what was either a group of pirates or bandits, had flaming red hair and a smile that could kill. And judging by the blood dripping from his fingers, it already had.</p><p>At his shoulder was a blond man wearing a blue and white stripped mask that completely covered his head. Behind those two was a small crowd which was headed by a blue haired man with sunken eyes and a somber tower of a man with dark sideburns sticking out from under his cowl.</p><p>Blood stained most of their rather strange clothing. You could say you’d never seen any shirts or pants like that from any travelers who visited Karsh. You didn’t know any people who wore so much leather… or mesh… Most of the men could pull the look off though.</p><p>“Anything I want?” the redhead sneered, his darkly painted lips twisting in a way that made you want to mimic the expression.</p><p>His amber eyes had flicked to you when you’d opened the door. And now they fixed you with a hungry stare.</p><p>“How about that woman?” he pointed at you.</p><p>You noticed his nails were also painted. Jo liked the colour.</p><p>“Of course! Take her!” the chief blabbered, “She’s the ‘Queen’ of Karsh, as was her mother before her. You won’t find a better whore anywhere in these seas!”</p><p>Your eyes flashed as they turned on the <em>oh</em> so gracious man who had repeatedly reminded you that it was by his hand alone that you could stay and live in the village.</p><p>And it seemed it was by his hand that you would be dragged out of it.</p><p>“You would sell out your own citizens so easily?” the man with the blue hair sent a dark glare at the chief.</p><p>The redhead held up his arm. Silence fell.</p><p>“I heard there might be a clue to finding the One Piece hidden in these waters,” he said, his eyes flicking from you to the crowd of villagers, “You got any ideas?”</p><p>There was a beat of silence.</p><p>“Haha! The One Piece?!” the chief’s son scoffed, unable to smother his laughter, “I thought that was a child’s day dream!”</p><p>His false bravado gave the villagers some courage and they all joined in his mockery. Even the chief’s shoulders bounced as he pressed a hand over his mouth to hide his chuckling.</p><p>Your frown deepened.</p><p>Your gaze stayed fixed on the redhead.</p><p>The cold indifference in his eyes told you a mistake had been made. The bloodthirsty sneer that replaced it told you to move under cover.</p><p>You stepped behind one of the tall wooden pillars that held up the tavern’s porch. The masked man’s head tilted slightly in your direction as the group of men behind him lifted their weapons. An eager aura of aggression filled the air.</p><p>“I thought people on the Grand Line were supposed to be smarter than this,” the redhead frowned, his voice low and deadly, “The name’s Eustass Kid. I’ve got a pretty decent bounty now, you’d think weaklings would know better than to laugh at me.”</p><p>He stepped forward and the chief’s son stumbled back and fell on his ass. No one moved to help him up.</p><p>“Eu-Eu-Eustass ‘C-Captain’ K-K-Kid?!” the chief exclaimed.</p><p>The pirate lifted his arm and the smile that twisted his lips made your gut clench.</p><p>“I kill anyone who laughs at me,” his voice was laden with a hatred that promised a painful death.</p><p>You blinked as things began to shift in your peripheral vision. Small objects began flying through the air toward the redhead.</p><p>“Ah!” you let out a pained gasped as something jerked tight around your neck.</p><p>Your hands flew to your throat and found a necklace, a gift from a particularly wealthy silk merchant, floating off your skin and pulling quite harshly toward the pirate captain. The clasp began cutting into the skin at the back of your neck and you quickly reached behind and undid it. You’d never wanted it anyway.</p><p>The necklace flew through the air and joined the myriad of swords, guns, and other metal objects swirling around Eustass Kid. Your eyes widened as you watched the pieces of metal cling to the skin on his arm, encasing it, elongating it.</p><p>“Let’s have some fun,” the redhead barked out a cruel laugh and the pirates charged.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Blood pooled in the muddy street. Lifeless bodies lay strewn about, struck down without mercy as they had tried to flee. A heavy silence replaced the screams of pain and death.</p><p>No villager was left alive.</p><p>No one but you.</p><p>Was it because you hadn’t laughed at him? Maybe you should have…</p><p>You turned your eyes away from the massacre and onto the pirates standing before the tavern. They were panting, their eyes still alight with violence. Some were still moving about, looking to see if there were any survivors to have some more fun with.</p><p>Your gaze fell on the captain and found him staring at you with blank eyes and a faint frown. The masked blond stood at his shoulder.</p><p>You stared silently for a few moments.</p><p>Then you turned and made to go inside.</p><p>“Hey! Woman!”</p><p>You stiffened and looked back. That blood red frown was made all the more tantalizing by the stains of a similar colour coating his skin and clothes.</p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p>
  <em>Which one?</em>
</p><p>Your mouth opened.</p><p>“Y/n.”</p><p>Eustass Kid looked you up and down.</p><p>“We can take you to the next island. There’s nothing left here.”</p><p>You stared, entranced by the temptation of those words, and by the mouth that had uttered them.</p><p>“Thank you for the offer,” you bowed your head to the pirate, “But a woman like me would not do well at sea, especially among such seasoned sailors as you.”</p><p>“A woman like you?”</p><p>Your eyes widened and you turned to the masked man. That was the first time you’d heard him speak.</p><p>You smiled. Yui smiled.</p><p>“A whore who can’t defend herself.”</p><p>The redhead frowned. You couldn’t tell the masked man’s reaction.</p><p>You stepped through the door of the tavern. Then you paused.</p><p>“You said you came here looking for the One Piece,” you looked over your shoulder to find Eustass Kid’s sharp eyes digging into you, did the man ever blink?, “I’m sorry, but I’ve never heard anything about it around here. I hope you find those clues you wanted in good time.”</p><p>Then you turned your back on him and walked into the tavern.</p><p>Behind you, the pirates gathered up what they could pillage and left.</p><p>You were alone.</p><p>But that was alright.</p><p>You had always been alone. And alone you would stay.</p><p>Y/n and Yui and Jo. Three, yet still only one.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later that night, after packing your sparse belongings-</p><p>
  <em>Yes, you could call them <strong>yours</strong> now</em>
</p><p>-into a bag and taking some food from the kitchen and all the money from the till, you set the Rolling Barrel Tavern on fire.</p><p>You stood next to the raging blaze, letting the blasting heat sooth a bit of the ache that living on this godforsaken island, in that godforsaken building, had planted deep within your soul.</p><p>You watched the tavern burn until it was nothing but a smouldering pile of timbers. Then you turned and walked out of the village.</p><p>You didn’t look back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Yujo means 'woman of pleasure': your two halves are Yui and Jo. But when you are 'whole', you are Y/n.</p><p> </p><p>So you probably see how it would be hard to accurately and consistently write a character that was actually 3 people... *sigh* why do I do this to myself?</p><p>And from the little bit more that I've written I can plainly see that I would have a huge struggle not to make a Birdie clone -_- which I do not want to do because I would only slander her good name!</p><p>I'm still on the fence about this idea... we'll have to wait and see what happens ;P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Deep Blue Sea (random MISSIO inspired idea)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was listening to Deep Blue Sea by MISSIO and this somehow popped into existence.</p><p>I take no responsibility for my bastard ideas :P Hope someone is entertained. If not... hey it's out of my head now, which is what this book is for :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Minks paused. Not a single mink, but the entire population that lived on the back of the great wandering creature named Zunesha. For a split second, there was no movement across the entirety of the Mokomo Dukedom. Even the ground on which the kingdom stood was still, which in itself was strange, as the island was always moving.</p><p>Always, that is, expect for times like these. Times when the ever-traveling elephant of Zou stopped walking. Its long legs would cease their endless steps for a day or two, never longer, before it would resume its journey toward the unreachable horizon.</p><p>The shiver that settled into stillness was terrifying to those accustomed to constant movement. But to most of the older minks, it was a mark of the passing years.</p><p>In the Whale Forest, things began to move again.</p><p>“I suppose we have come around to that place once more,” a great yellow feline mink licked his paw and swiped it over his ear.</p><p>“Isn’t it early?” Pedro paused the cleaning of his sword and looked out across the moonlit treetops of the Whale Forest.</p><p>Nekomamushi rolled over in a luxurious stretch.</p><p>“Hmm? It hasn’t been ten years yet?” he yawned and picked up a plate of lasagna, “Best not to think too hard on it.”</p><p>Pedro finished his cleaning and stood.</p><p>“I’m going to take a look,” he said.</p><p>He leapt out into the night, vanishing like a ghost into the forest below. It took no time at all to reach the large stone wall bordering the Dukedom. Pedro stood astride one of the parapets, his eyes easily piercing the darkness brought on by the thick clouds blowing over the moon. The wild storms that followed Zou did not infringe on Zunesha itself, and the dark surface of the ocean could be seen far below.</p><p>A breeze stirred Pedro’s cloak as he leaned out.</p><p>The small protruding rock tip looked exactly as he remembered. He had seen it once as a young mink, and again eight years ago. There would have been a third time, but he had been away from Zou then, adventuring as captain of the Nox Pirates.</p><p>The jagged peak was black as the sea around it, only distinguished from its surroundings by the lack of reflection that peppered the surrounding water. A gash of shadow on the glinting ocean.</p><p>It was silent. The unnatural stillness under his feet caused Pedro to keep shifting, back and forth, right then left. But his eyes stayed fixed on that small bit of rock.</p><p>Every ten years, the always moving island of Zou would stop moving. Always in the same place. Always for no more than two revolutions of the sun.</p><p>No one knew why.</p><p>Below, the sea around the black rock glowed a faint but unmistakeable blue. The wind stirred and Pedro’s ears twitched at the faintest sound it carried up with it. He shook his head. It couldn’t be a voice. Not down there.</p><p>After a while, the blue glow faded. Pedro let out a huff and leapt off the wall and back into the trees.</p><p>Best not to think too hard on it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Beckman watched the hurried movements of the villagers as they ran around, hurrying to batten down the hatches. It was more than the simple bustle of preparation. The lines on the faces were too tight, the nervous movements of the eyes were too erratic.</p><p>Something was up.</p><p>“Sure is lively around here,” his captain mused as he lounged at the restaurant’s counter.</p><p>“As it should be, sir,” the cook muttered as he dishes out the two desired bowls of udon, “Have you looked up lately?”</p><p>Both pirates turned their eyes skyward. Dark clouds encroached on the far horizon, swiftly blotting out the blue sky that was shining down on them at the moment.</p><p>“A storm?” Shanks couldn’t quite hide his chuckle as a young boy ran by with a huge stack of boards held above his head, “It must be a doozy of one for all this fuss.”</p><p>“You haven’t been to these waters during the Dark Days,” the cook grumbled, his fingers tapping impatiently on the counter, “That storm is going to be a doozy ten times over.”</p><p>“Dark Days?” Beckman picked up his chopsticks and began on the meal.</p><p>“It’s early…” the cook’s frown grew deeper, “Two years too early… bad omen.”</p><p>Shanks sat up straighter.</p><p>“The Dark Days come every ten years,” their grumpy host continued without prompting, “It’s as it sounds. The sky goes completely dark and the island is battered by the harshest storms of the decade. Lasts about two days. Then everything goes back to normal and we carry on.”</p><p>“Well that’s certainly a strange happening,” Shanks’ eyes drifted to his first mate as he slurped his noodles.</p><p>Beckman nodded, draining his bowl with a thoughtful expression.</p><p>“If you don’t want to stay here for the next three days, you’d better get your asses in gear now,” the cook snatched their bowls away as soon as they were empty, “You’ve got about two hours to clear our waters. Watch for the Locker. You can’t miss it, but watch for it all the same. And don’t land on it! Whoever sets foot on that cursed place never comes back the same. Now get lost, I’ve gotta board the windows.”</p><p>The two men paid for their meals and made their way down to the Red Force, where the rest of the crew waited.</p><p>“What do you say, Chief?” Beckman lit a cigarette and drew a breath on it.</p><p>Shanks looked to the rapidly approaching cloudfront. Flashes of lightning could already be seen among the dark billows.</p><p>“A three day delay would be inconvenient,” he finally said, “Let’s head out.”</p><p>Within the hour they were underway. Shanks stood near the figurehead, the stiff breeze wiping his hair back as the ship sluiced through the growing waves.</p><p>“Rock portside!”</p><p>The lookout called down to the helmsman. The Red Force turned to avoid the danger and sailed onwards.</p><p>Shanks remained where he was, watching as the jagged finger of rock passed by. It stood several lengths above the water, reaching his eyelevel as he stood on deck. Who knew how much of its size was hidden beneath the waves. Its black peaks were sharp as a knife’s edge and glinted in the sun. Waves had worn holes through in places, which sang eerie moaning songs as the wind cut through them.</p><p>A tenseness settled over the ship. All eyes turned to the lonely obelisk standing guard over these waters.</p><p>“That must be the Locker.”</p><p>Beckman joined his captain at the rail. They listened to the ghostly sounds and watched as the obsidian peak disappeared behind the stern.</p><p>“Strange name,” Shanks muttered, a frown pulling at his lips.</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>“Something on your mind?”</p><p>Shanks shook his head and turned his back on the rail.</p><p>“Just tonight’s meal,” he grinned.</p><p>Beckman smirked.</p><p>“You just ate.”</p><p>“Eh?” Shanks shrugged and headed for his cabin, “What does that have to do with anything?”</p><p>Beckman rolled his eyes and turned back to the sea. That eerie moaning could barely be heard now. Then he tilted his head to the side. For a brief moment, he could have sworn he’d heard a voice mixed in with the unnatural keening.</p><p>But it was beyond them now, and they had places to be.</p><p>He turned from the rail and moved off to consult with the navigator, though he was pretty certain they would be able to out-sail the storm without much trouble.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Your berth surrounded your body, crushing every bit of bone.</p><p>The salt seeped through the pores of your open skin, chaffed and raw from untold eons of exposure.</p><p>Your eyes lifted, peering up through the darkness. The pitch black slowly gave way to a deep blue, and then to light and life.</p><p>You wished you could raise your hand, reach out and grasp the warmth that remained just out of sight. But the pressure of the entire ocean above you and the heavy shackles on your wrists held you in your watery prison.</p><p>You lowered your eyes to the black depths, to the black rock you were chained to, to the black ocean bottom a few inches from your dangling toes.</p><p>It was all the same. Every time you woke, you hoped it would be different. And every time you were disappointed.</p><p>How many years had it been now? What was going on up there? Did he still remember his promise?</p><p>Had they forgotten about you?</p><p>You closed your eyes briefly, feeling the tingle of your power just beneath your skin. It was still there, keeping your frail body from cracking under the immense pressure and lack of nourishment, sapping the little energy you could gather so quickly that you could only manage short periods of lucidity followed by unknowable lengths of unconsciousness.</p><p>Something moved in the dark. You felt the stirring of the stagnant water against your skin, swollen with water but unable to burst and end you of your suffering. Your eyes opened and you turned your head. The action was slow and ponderous due to the weight of the water.</p><p>After some time, you could make them out. Long, thick pillars extending up into the ocean above. Four of them. Legs.</p><p>You smiled.</p><p>So they hadn’t forgotten.</p><p>Something that was close to happiness kindled in your chest. You opened your mouth and expressed your emotion the only way you could, though you knew there was a high probability that your voice would never reach them.</p><p>You sang a song. The only one you could remember. You hoped they could hear you.</p><p>
  <em>I’m still here. I’m still waiting.</em>
</p><p>When you were finished, you sang it again. And again. And again. Countless times. Until the words had almost lost their meaning to your water-clogged ears.</p><p>You sang until you’d exhausted your small reserve of energy. Then your thoughts slipped away, pulled down into the even darker depths of your own mind. Your head dropped, you fell still.</p><p>The four pillars waited until silence fell once again in the deep. And then the water stirred and they moved on, continuing their endless trek through the world above.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>You woke again.</p><p>The darkness surrounded you. The silence roared in your ears. It was painful.</p><p>The ocean was naturally loud and full of life. This vast expanse of water, sacred to many, god to all, was filled with the chirping of whales and dolphins, the bubbling movements of fish, the voices and singing of the Fishmen and Merfolk, and the deep bellowing of the great sea kings.</p><p>This sweet surrender of silence forced you to live alone. If you could call this living. The unnatural quiet that surrounded you kept any creatures away, forming an invisible cage that was more torturous than the shackles tying you to the foot of the black mountain rising behind you.</p><p>It was a curse placed upon the very rock you were chained too. You knew why. You could still remember, even after all this time. There was a reason you kept your powers active, forcing your body to remain at the minimum strength, keeping the small stream of oxygen running to your mouth from the surface high above, ensuring that your cursed blood kept coursing through your veins (however sluggishly).</p><p>Locked and loaded. Your feeble muscles twitched and strained weakly against your chains. Your brain burned. Your thoughts ever-fixed on the task designated to you, the task that you were denied completion and then been forced down here to delay your duty.</p><p>Where the hell was your peace of mind?</p><p>Nowhere you could find it, that’s for sure.</p><p>Something moved in the dark. You felt the stirring of the stagnant water against your salt scrubbed skin. You watched something slowly appear through the darkness.</p><p>Long, thick pillars extending up into the ocean above. Four of them. Legs.</p><p>You smiled.</p><p>Something stirred in your throat, begging to get out. You allowed your mouth to open and your voice to rise, muffled and distorted, through the depths.</p><p>
  <em>I’m still here. I’m still waiting.</em>
</p><p>Here in the bottom of the deep blue sea.</p><p>You were still waiting. You would keep waiting. Until the morning sun rose. Until the moon rose after. In this never-ending torment of the Locker.</p><p>Waiting for the dawn.</p><p>
  <em>I’m still here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don’t forget me.</em>
</p><p>Your body fell limp, the effort of remaining conscious was too much for your body to handle when combined with your powers. You were pulled once again into sleep’s comforting and distracting embrace.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>You woke.</p><p>Something was wrong.</p><p>Someone else was there.</p><p>You blinked, eyes heavy with sleep, at the shadow before you. It was large, roughly humanoid… and floating ten paces from you.</p><p>“Welcome to my cage,” your voice was more awake than you were.</p><p>The figure shifted.</p><p>“Who are you?” the voice was male and much clearer than your own.</p><p>Your body shifted, sluggishly tugging at your chains. You didn’t answer.</p><p>“Why are you here?” the figure drew closer.</p><p>Your eyes widened at the ease with which he moved. The water pressure had no effect on him. A Fishman?</p><p>Realization dawned. You were awake now. You licked your lips.</p><p>“Free me,” a burst of bubbles trailed from your mouth.</p><p>The Fishman dew closer, but did not move to undo your chains.</p><p>“Why are you held down here? Why is this place so dead and silent?” he asked.</p><p>You shook your head.</p><p>“Free me,” you repeated, “And you will know.”</p><p>He still did not move.</p><p>“Those chains are old and strong,” he said, “There must be a good reason for them.”</p><p>An old urge tingled down your limp arms. The faint desire to lash out. To rearrange him. Or at least attempt to. You were incredibly weak at the moment. Your lips pulled back in a grimace.</p><p>“There is.”</p><p>The figure remained silent.</p><p>A flicker of desperation.</p><p>“If you will not free me, tell me of the world above,” you rasped, “I have waited so long. Surely it must be time? The dawn must be at hand.”</p><p>He stiffened.</p><p>“I am in a hurry and cannot linger,” he said, “I only investigated out of curiosity. This is hostile Yonko territory.”</p><p>He started to move away.</p><p>“Since it seems you have been here for a long time, you will be fine if I take care of some business first,” he said.</p><p>You wanted to reach out to him, but your weak body and restraints wouldn’t allow it. You didn’t have the energy to be enraged, or saddened, as you knew you should be. As if he sensed this, he paused.</p><p>“I still don’t know your name,” he said.</p><p>You couldn’t help it. You smiled.</p><p>“They called me Davey… once.”</p><p>There was a shift, a flash of recognition through the dark. You wished you could see his face.</p><p>“I am Jinbe. I will return.”</p><p>You watched him vanish into the deep blue sea. You kept staring long after he disappeared from your view. You weren’t sure how long. You heard a strange humming sound and realized it was your own voice, trying to keep you company now that you were awake in the dark.</p><p>You stopped, trying to conserve your energy.</p><p>You were still staring when something shifted in the dark and four massive tree-trunk legs appeared before you.</p><p>…</p><p>You didn’t know how much time had passed since you’d been abandoned down here. Decades probably. Centuries maybe.</p><p>
  <em>And still you remember.</em>
</p><p>You smiled. Your lips parted and you sang. This time your voice swelled with a strange hopefulness. Your visitor had brought renewed life to your drained and weakened body. Small eddies began swirling around you as you sang. Colonies of algae, glowing blue and green, traveled on these currents, going round and round in beautiful halos over your head before rising up to light the darkness above.</p><p>Your smile widened.</p><p>Your power had not weakened as they had hoped it would. They could not break you.</p><p>Your arms were still bound. You were still waiting, here, at the bottom of the deep blue sea.</p><p>But maybe it was almost time.</p><p>You might yet see the sun and the moon and the stars again.</p><p>You might still get to watch the world go up in flames.</p><p>This time you fought against the pull of sleep when it tugged at your eyelids. You wanted to be awake when the time came.</p><p>The legs moved on, but you knew they would return.</p><p>Soon. You kept repeating to yourself as you carefully sorted and channeled what power you could still control. You had to stay alive until the dawn came. Soon.</p><p>Soon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jinbe took a breath before he pushed to doors open. He stepped into the throne room and bowed his head to King Neptune.</p><p>“You’ve come sooner than I expected,” the head of the Ryugu Kingdom said, “I thought Big Mom would want to keep you nearby to ensure your loyalty.”</p><p>Jinbe lifted his head to reveal a frown.</p><p>“She has been assured of my service,” he kept it at that, “I hope that my presence will not cause trouble.”</p><p>King Neptune waved his hand.</p><p>“Don’t be silly. The people welcome you with open arms, First Son of the Sea,” his beard lifted in a smile, “How long are you staying?”</p><p>“Until Straw Hat Luffy returns.”</p><p>King Neptune wanted to ask more, but he didn’t.</p><p>“I came across something strange on my way here,” Jinbe continued, “I was hoping to consult your archives.”</p><p>Neptune lifted a bushy orange eyebrow.</p><p>“Of course,” he nodded, “The Minister of the Left will escort you whenever you wish.”</p><p>Jinbe stood.</p><p>“I would go immediately, if that is alright.”</p><p>Neptune’s other eyebrow rose.</p><p>“Very well,” he rose from the throne and motioned for Jinbe to follow, “What have you seen to make you in such a hurry?”</p><p>Jinbe paused in thought, and then cleared his throat.</p><p>“I seem to recall an old story I heard when I was a child,” he said, “There was a legendary figure who could wield the power of the sea itself, even while being hated by it. One who could live forever by creating the Fountain of Youth…”</p><p>They reached the library and stepped and floated inside.</p><p>“If such a person exists, they would be very powerful and very dangerous,” Neptune frowned.</p><p>Jinbe didn’t reply. Instead he moved to a particular section of the archives and began to search through the many tomes, scrolls, and tablets that filled the Royal Library. His eyes fell on one title and he stiffened.</p><p>“Davey…”</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>Jinbe pulled the scroll from the shelf, carefully laying it on a nearby table and unrolling it.</p><p>“She said they called her Davey once,” he said, tapping his thumb on the aged parchment, “It depends on her temperament and her own motives, but…”</p><p>He looked up to Neptune, his expression set and determined.</p><p>“I may have found us a very powerful and very dangerous ally.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So my vague idea was that the character (Davey) lived during/before the Void Century and ate the Water-Water Devil Fruit. Someone imprisoned her at the bottom of the Locker because she was obviously way too overpowered (maybe also promising that a day would come when her powers would be needed? lol idk my brain is mush)</p><p>I put in the ties to Zunesha because one initial idea I had was that whoever sentenced Zunesha to walk forever also put Davey down there? Maybe they were punished at the same time and for the same thing? Who knows? I sure don't :P</p><p>Oh, and my hazy explanation for how a devil fruit user can stay alive for centuries at the bottom of the ocean is that the Water Fruit has a power like Law's Eternal Youth Surgery, but it only works on the users own body and they have to constantly use it to keep the effects. And she's drawing the oxygen out of the water to breathe (or something) :P lol can you tell I didn't really think about this</p><p>I haven't figured through any logistics and unless I get another bolt of inspiration, I won't put any more thought into it. This was just what I came up with while listening to a song.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Tarnished Treasure [?xReader]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's an idea I had for a new character (because I definitely need one more of those -_-). I don't really know where it came from, but I just rolled with it for a bit and kinda like how things turned out.</p><p>I haven't decided who the pairing would be with, though I am leaning a certain way at the moment.</p><p>But if you have an suggestions on what character/pirate crew would be a good fit for this reader please feel free to mention them!</p><p>I played a bit with my world-building here, hopefully it comes through like I hoped it would.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stared blankly at the sodden post towering over your head.</p><p>The waves lapped at your legs, moving between your thighs and your ankles as the sea breathed in and out. The sand squished pleasantly between your toes.</p><p>The slanting golden light of the sun filtered through the cracks between the boards above, casting long bars of shadow under the dock and over your body.</p><p>The tramp of boots on the planks overhead shook some debris loose and you brushed the pieces of lichen and splinters of wood from your hair. The low voices of fishermen returning from the day’s haul soon disappeared as they hurried home to their families.</p><p>You remained under the pier, staring up at the post.</p><p>Barnacles covered its lower half, the mass of small shells stopping at the high-water line. A section above that was worn smooth by the repetitive motion of the waves. And yet higher was the salt stained portion that you had been glaring at for the past ten minutes.</p><p>The pale yellow of newly exposed wood stuck out against the weathered grey. The sun began disappearing under the horizon and the sky lit up with a brilliant red. The shadows cast under the docks grew and the contrast made the vandalism all the more apparent.</p><p>“How the hell did they even get up there?” you muttered under your breath.</p><p>It hadn’t been like that this afternoon. You had come by at high tide, like always, and seen it. The crudely drawn butterfly had been there just as it had been every day since your sister left; hidden beneath the pier, tucked away in a place only you and she knew to look.</p><p>Her promise to return. Her oath to remember you.</p><p>And yet, with the water much too low for anyone to reach, someone had had the gall to climb up there and desecrate it!</p><p>Your fists clenched and you stalked over to the post.</p><p>Your hand dove into a pocket of your two-sizes-too-large pants and drew out a length of rope.</p><p>With practiced movements, you tied a knot on one end and launched it up and over one of the support beams high above. The weighted end crested your target and then fell back down. You let the twine run through your fingers, long numb to the burn, and then gathered both ends in your hands and hoisted yourself up the pole.</p><p>The barnacles cut into your bare feet, but the thick layer of callouses from years of going without shoes protected you from the worst of the damage.</p><p>A rare evening breeze lifted the ends of your hair as you climbed, bringing with it the scent of smoked meat and brine from the Tannery on the outskirts of the village. You breathed in the smell of home.</p><p>You reached the top of the post, right under the dock, and swiftly tied the rope around your waist and then to the beam above.</p><p>With your body secure, you turned your frown once again on the marks carved into the wood.</p><p>The butterfly was poorly done; your sister had never been the artsy type. But it was your treasure.</p><p>The area around the carving was marked with little lines and dashes, each another day that had come and gone since you’d last seen her.</p><p>“One thousand four hundred and ninety-two,” you mumbled.</p><p>The last few ticks, marking this past week, were fresh and yellow. But the sea worked fast and your strokes lingered no longer than that before fading to dull grey. Which made the large X crossing off your newest lines stand out glaringly.</p><p>You scowled at it.</p><p>What kind of person would bother climbing all the way up here just to cross out some marks on a post?! Your mind flew threw the possibilities. Many of the villagers weren’t very friendly towards you, but no one had ever been actively hostile. Maybe the baker’s son, he seemed to dislike you more than most. Especially after you’d accidentally dropped that cow leg on him last year…</p><p>You shook your head.</p><p>No… he was a good man at heart. And you’d never seen him around the docks.</p><p>You reached into another pocket and took out a small knife.</p><p>The plain wooden handle was loose, but the blade was full tang and made of good steel. Dad had won it in a poker match just before the Freedom Celebration last year and decided you would get more use out of it than he would.</p><p>Tragically, he had been right.</p><p>You made sure your grip was secure before you set to work going over the tick marks that had been crossed off.</p><p>The rope creaked as you moved, rubbing against the beam overhead. The sound of stretching twine, familiar and comforting, soothed your anger.</p><p>“Whatever, it’s fixed now,” your frown lifted as you carved over today’s notch.</p><p>You were just about to start your descent when the tramp of boots sounded above your head. The planks groaned under the weight of quite a few bodies and the amount of laughter and loud voices that accompanied the crowd made you jump.</p><p>You hadn’t heard anyone approaching… where had all these people come from?</p><p>“Come on guys, I’m thirsty!”</p><p>“Haha, you heard the captain!”</p><p>
  <em>Captain?</em>
</p><p>Your eyes widened and you froze up.</p><p>You’d seen the pirate ship dock a few days ago. It was for that reason that you hadn’t been to town in that time. You’d only left the safety of the Tannery to make your daily trips to the pier before running right back.</p><p>It seemed the pirates were truly thirsty though. You hung there, suspended by the rope and clinging to the post, as their footsteps quickly moved up the road and into town.</p><p>Your breath left your tense lungs in a sigh. Your gaze returned to the butterfly and you traced two fingers over its surface.</p><p>“’night, sis,” you whispered.</p><p>Then you loosed the rope from around your waist and leaned back.</p><p>Gravity took hold and your body fell toward the shallow water. You closed your eyes, enjoying the sensation of weightlessness, and let your instincts tell you when to act.</p><p>The splashing drew near, the salty tang of the sea flooded your nose, and the spray wet your back. But it was the hiss of the rope you were waiting for.</p><p>
  <em>Hsssss-</em>
</p><p>Your hand reached out and clenched the end of the rope, jerking your body to a halt just above the softly whispering waves. You opened your eyes and righted yourself, then yanked the rope down. With just the right twist, the knot easily came undone and fell gracefully into your palm. You coiled it and returned it and the knife to your pockets.</p><p>You waded out from under the pier and onto the beach. Salt stung the cuts on your feet and sand grains poked and grated the irritated skin. You limped toward the Tannery, trying to remember if you had any antiseptic left.</p><p>Before you even rounded the point you could smell the warm hides, cooked meat, and smoked fish that formed the basis of this island’s economy. You paused when you hobbled around the bend, leaning against a palm tree to take some weight off your sore feet.</p><p>The Tannery sprawled across one of the few coastal areas that hadn’t been overrun by the dense forest that covered this section of the island. Large rocky cliffs bordered the conglomeration of buildings and smokestacks. The orange glow of the fires lit up the craggy faces of stone as dusk fell. You could make out a few monstrous forms lurking about in the caves and over the ridges, but nothing ventured toward the Tannery. Most of the beasts knew to avoid it.  And those that didn’t soon joined the ranks of meat on the spits that turned day and night.</p><p>Speaking of the spits.</p><p>“Y/n!”</p><p>You heard your name shouted from the speakers scattered throughout the buildings before you. With a sigh and a groan you pushed off the tree and hurried down the slope.</p><p>Reaching the outbuildings, you slunk along until you came to a rope ladder hanging discreetly behind some crates. With a few winces and some carefully placed footholds, you scurried up it. The rooves spread out under your feet and you hopped your way across the Tannery using the strategically placed rope-swings and wooden planks you’d set up over the years.</p><p>With a soft grunt of exertion you scaled a length of rope and used your momentum to start swinging back and forth, aiming for a small lookout station propped high over the work yard on rickety wooden stilts.</p><p>On the back swing, you eyed your target. When you reached the end of the arc you thrust your legs forward. At the opposite end of the swing, you released the rope and rocketed through the air. Your feet entered the glassless window first and you twisted your body to land solidly on the floor.</p><p>“Where’ve you been?!”</p><p>You straightened and gave the burly man an innocent smile. He crossed his arms over the hairy chest displayed through his red suspenders. His bushy black beard twitched in a way that told you he was having none of your bullshit tonight.</p><p>“Sorry, Pops,” your smile shifted to apologetic before falling into a scowl as you recalled the reason for your trip down the beach, “I had a bad feeling…”</p><p>Pops held your glare for a few long seconds, then he let out a sigh and shook his head.</p><p>“Get to the spits,” he waved toward section of the yard burning with a fierce orange light, “We got a fresh haul of sea king meat.”</p><p>Your eyes widened.</p><p>“Sea king? Who went and got that?”  You’d like to hear how they managed to kill one of those beasts.</p><p>Pops paused.</p><p>“Those pirates,” he grunted.</p><p>You stiffened.</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>Pops’ attention had already turned to the row of screens and snails lining the walls above and below the windows that offered a three-sixty-degree view of the yard.</p><p>“They said it was a peace offering. Apparently they want to stick around for a while.”</p><p>Your scowl deepened.</p><p>“Why?!”</p><p>Pops shrugged.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I made things clear. They won’t come ‘round here,” he said, “Their captain seemed understanding enough.”</p><p>You stared anxiously at his equally hairy back, watching him observe the workers that toiled day in and day out in the Tannery. On one of the screens a young man, just barely out of boyhood, was struggling to lift a barrel of fresh fish heading for the brine sheds. Pops watched silently, but when the man dropped the barrel, nearly landing it on his foot, he reached for the transponder snail sitting under the screen.</p><p>“Kai! For fucks’sake get some help with that! I can’t have you in the sick bay!”</p><p>The man on the screen jumped and looked around in surprise. Then he scurried off to follow the orders, his cheeks faintly flushed with embarrassment.</p><p>“Get going, Hopper. I need you in The Web. The boys can’t hold a candle to you on the spits.”</p><p>Pops was still staring at the screens, but hearing your pet name calmed you as much as his steady gaze would have.</p><p>“You sure those pirates won’t come here?” you licked your lips, tasting the smoky dust that settled on everything within the boundaries of the Tannery.</p><p>Pops turned his head. Not enough to look at you, but enough for you to see the twitch in the corner of his eye.</p><p>“You think I would let any of those filthy bastards set one foot on my land?”</p><p>A reassured smile lifted your lips.</p><p>“See you later, Pops,” you turned back to the window and climbed onto the sill, “Don’t forget to take your break tonight. I can’t have <em>you</em> in the sick bay.”</p><p>He let out a huff that didn’t quite cover his chuckle.</p><p>“Keep your jumping to the ropes,” his attention was back on the screens, “I don’t want to see any footprints on the meat again. We’ll be sending this batch to freezers. They want sea king for the Freedom Celebration.”</p><p>“Ehehe,” you hoped your forced chuckle covered up the tremor in your voice, “Sure thing.”</p><p>You hopped off the sill, dropping like a stone toward the dusty ground below. Turning your body in mid-air, you lunged out and grasped hold of a thick rope hanging from one of the support stilts. A light jolt shivered down your arm and you swung around in a wide arc, landing on the roof of a nearby storage shed.</p><p>Your feet had barely touched down before you were jogging toward the massive fire pit that served as the cooking area for the meat that wasn’t going to be dried. Straddling the pit was a forest of gigantic spits, all heavily laden with all sorts and sizes of meats. The sizzle and pop of bubbling fat filled the air and your stomach grumbled as the scent of cooking meat assaulted your nose. The creak and groan of the spits as they were turned and the roar of the fire combined to make a cacophony that was nearly impossible to speak over.</p><p>Your eyes, already dry from the searing heat, lifted above the cooking station and a sense of homecoming washed your anxiety away. The Web hung high above the flames, a massive net of interconnected rope walkways and ladders vanishing in and out of view through the smoke. Shadowy figures ran through the air, lit up from beneath as they hurried to turn the spits at just the right speed to cook the meat as fast as possible while keeping the precious resource from burning to a crisp.</p><p>The frantic nature of the movements of some of these shadows urged you to move faster.</p><p>You fished a dark bandana out of your pockets and tied it around your face. A pair of old and cracked goggles soon followed.</p><p>You reached the edge of the pit and tilted your head back just in time to see the man you were meant to relieve sliding down a ladder.</p><p>He waved and you joined him at the base, leaning close as he bent down to shout into your ear.</p><p>“You’re late!”</p><p>“Sorry!” you shouted into his ear in turn, “I heard we got some sea king meat!”</p><p>“You bet we did!” the man yanked his own bandana and goggles off and wiped his sweat-drenched forehead, revealing the work-worn features and smoke-stained skin borne by everyone who worked here, “The stuff takes forever to cook though! It’s denser than anything I’ve ever seen! You’ll need to keep them turning double on the mark!”</p><p>You nodded and stepped a foot onto the ladder.</p><p>“Thanks for the tip!” you called as you started your ascent, “Have a good night!”</p><p>You rose rapidly into the tangled ropes of The Web. Within seconds you were lost among them, a shadow flitting in and out of the smoke and the flickering light of the flames.</p><p>One moment you were turning one of the smaller spits, the next you were running along a rope bridge and gesturing at some men to quicken their pace on a larger spit, and the next you were swinging through the air in order to catch a ladder, and the man desperately clinging to it, before the rope securing it snapped and it and he fell into the inferno below.</p><p>The ache in your untreated feet was soon muffled under the tiredness of your muscles and the numbing heat.</p><p>You forgot about the pain. You forgot about the pirates in town and the vandalism of your secret treasure. You forgot about the upcoming festival.</p><p>A hidden smile lifted your lips as you skittered about on the ropes high above the world, Master of the spits and Queen of The Web, completely oblivious to the eyes watching from just outside the boundaries of the Tannery.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>